Megatron's Prime
by Aquaformer
Summary: Done by request. Twist on A bee for Megatron and Changing of the Hive. I don't own Transformers. Warnings within.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I am merely having fun with them. This story was done as a request by Queen-of-Angels-Yuki and will be based in TF animated and is a twist on A bee for Megatron and Changing the Hive. May contain random characters from other series of Transformers. Will contain slash and m preg. If you don't like this, please don't read. Otherwise, please enjoy. I don't do a lot of Optimus/Megatron stories, so please bear with me.

Megatron smirked to himself. He was now the proud and tyrannical Ruler of Cybertron and he had reprogrammed every Autobot to serve the Decepticons. Originally, he had thought of taking the young Bumblebee for his queen, but the yellow bot was obnoxious and that wasn't what Megatron wanted. Megatron scoped each of the reprogrammed Autobots and finally found the perfect queen – Optimus Prime.

Originally, Optimus had been programmed to be a harem bot for Megatron, but Megatron saw something more in the former Autobot and so decided to make Optimus the queen. Though programmed to obey orders, Optimus still had a bit of his defiant attitude, mostly because Megatron loved hearing Optimus be defiant even as Optimus' body betrayed the Autobot and obeyed the order. Megatron got a thrill out of it most of the time, though there were a few times Megatron had to break some of that defiance and even that pleased the ruthless leader.

This particular day saw Megatron just rising from his berth, having bonded to his queen the night before. Optimus was still chained to the berth, sleeping soundly though exposed in case Megatron wanted to take him again. Megatron smirked, yes, those stasis cuffs had come in handy for breaking down the Autobots and reprogramming them. Megatron went to balcony of his castle to overlook Cybertron which he had conquered. It had been so easy, as Megatron's double agent had made it that way. The Cons had conquered a weakened, poorly guarded Cybertron from within.

As Megatron looked over things, he was pleased to see what had become of some of the former Autobots who used to be such a pain in Megatron's aft. A few select bots, such as Prowl and Jazz, had been placed as high-class pleasure bots, to be used only by Megatron and his top soldiers. Megatron smiled as he noticed Soundwave going into the area to use one of the high-class pleasure bots. Megatron smiled, as this was how life was supposed to be.

In the berth Optimus soon woke with a groan, though he couldn't exactly move very well. His groan, however, caught the audio of Megatron, who soon returned from his balcony. "Awake already, are we, my queen?" Megatron asked, knowing full well that Optimus couldn't answer due to the chains and the stasis cuffs. Megatron was pleased to see that Optimus was already preparing for whatever the tyrant might do to the smaller bot. Megatron played with his queen while he waited for the blasted medic to come to their quarters. Since Ratchet was reprogrammed, he wasn't called. IT was another medic that Megatron had known from the old wars that was coming. The old war medic soon arrived, much later than he was supposed to. "You are late" Megatron stated.

"I was busy checking on something, but I am here now, my lord" Hook replied.

"You know I don't tolerate lateness, even from you" Megatron stated forebodingly, though he wasn't going harm the medic – yet.

"Yes, my lord. Now who is it that you wish I see?" Hook asked.

"My queen, Optimus. I want to know if that small chamber of his is full of my sparklings" Megatron answered sharply and with threat of punishment if hook tried anything fishy.

Hook nodded and went to perform the scan. Megatron watched, to make sure the medic only did as instructed even though Optimus looked tempting to take right then and there. Hook found what he was assigned to look for. "He is indeed sparked. I assume that since you are the only one who has been allowed to face with him that they are indeed yours" Hook stated, "but we can test that for sure once he sparks them."

"Excellent" Megatron stated with a cold calmness. "Now get out of my sight before I disassemble you for your tardiness." With that, Hook vanished.

And while Megatron was pleased with the results, Optimus was conflicted. His body was happy, but his small amount of himself that had been left was less than thrilled. But he had no say in it, as even now his body reacted to Megatron's foul touches. Megatron loved the fact that he could see Optimus look so conflicted. It warmed the old tyrant's spark. "It would seem you are quite fertile, my queen" Megatron stated with a snide smile on his face plate. Optimus didn't really have much response for now other than the look of disdain in his optics. Optimus knew no one could save him now, except Primus. But for now, Primus seemed to be silent. Megatron faced with Optimus a few more times before allowing the bot to be unchained and the stasis cuffs removed. Optimus' systems knew their limits, so no matter what, Optimus wasn't able to harm the old tyrant. Megatron truly had won, at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

(Please see Previous disclaimers)

After having been released from the chains and berth, Optimus went to a private area. True, he couldn't do much, but at least he had earned some private time by allowing Megatron to have his way with the smaller bot. Optimus didn't like this whole thing, but he saw little choice. His teammates, those he liked and even those who he couldn't stand, were no more like the bots that they once had been. Megatron had completely made sure that no one bot would usurp his leadership, including Optimus and even Ultra Magnus, who had been left in the harem for Megatron's private use, along side Starscream.

Optimus softly rubbed the nonexistent bump on his abdomen. He had never realized that he could carry, but he knew that now that Megatron knew, Optimus would carry as often as possible, or so Optimus assumed. Optimus thought back to how this had all happened – it merely started by Prowl ticking off Bee who ran off and then, with what seemed like magic, to this. Optimus got to see none of his former teammates, as they were busy elsewhere. He just hoped that this sparking didn't kill him, though that might bot be so bad, he thought.

Meanwhile, since Megatron had decided to leave his Queen alone for a bit, he went down to his private Harem where Ultra Magnus and Starscream were kept. Having figured the two might interface if left together alone, Megatron had devised a way where they could see and talk to each other, but they were kept in two separate areas so that no interfacing could take place unless it was with Megatron.

Starscream was sporting a huge abdomen as Megatron approached. True, Starscream had been annoying and Megatron had really rather offline him, but something about Starscream's form made the tyrant more likely to keep the bot, though Starscream had also obviously been thoroughly reprogrammed.

On the other side of the glass divider, Ultra Magnus was laying on the berth, spread wide and exposed, hoping the tyrant would take the bot as the bot was needy. Ultra Magnus was also sporting a large sparkling bump. The former Autobot leader had been reduced to this and Megatron smiled at that. This was good in his optics. Now he had to decide who to take, as he only planned on "helping" one of them.

Starscream's whiny and pleading voice seemed to bother Megatron this time, and so, leaving Starscream needy, Megatron went to go take care of Ultra Magnus, who quietly and submissively moaned as he was approached. It was a welcoming greeting for the old tyrant, who soon had his way with the heavily sparked former Autobot leader. Magnus was glad happy to be satisfied while Megatron made sure to remind the two who was in charge.

Outside the castle, in the higher up pleasure bot area, Jazz was pleasing Soundwave while Prowl was being subjected to whatever Lugnut desired. Lugnut wasn't happy that Megatron had chosen Optimus to be the Queen, but then Lugnut realized that it was for the best, as Megatron allowed the annoying bomber to have access to the high-class pleasure bots. Soundwave was often here, as he preferred to subdue these bots as often as possible, while Lugnut only came when he really needed some.

Back in his small chambers, Optimus was rubbing his abdomen. He had wanted to stop sooner, but the rubbing felt so good. He didn't realize his frame was now that sensitive. He would have done more, but his body wouldn't let him, as it knew only Megatron was truly allowed to pleasure the bot. Optimus was a bit frustrated by his system's betrayal, but he knew this was his lot in life. He only hoped that he would pulse enough over the bond to get Megatron's attention.

In the Harem area, Megatron soon finished with what he had planned to do. And as he headed out of the area, he felt the needy pulses along the bond. HE knew what was going on and he smiled, slowly making his way. He felt no rush as he knew there was little his mate could do without the tyrant. And so, slowly sauntering towards his mate, Megatron pulsed across the bond that he was coming and Optimus had better be ready.

Back with Optimus, though he didn't want to, his quickly heating frame got him up from the comfortable chair he was reclining in and made sure he was laying down just right on the soft berth, all areas exposed for whatever Megatron would be planning. Optimus was aware enough of what was going on, but with his systems being so needy, he allowed this to happen and didn't fight it. He knew Megatron would be there soon, though slowly as Megatron had a habit of making this a long drawn out process, as it showed Megatron was in complete control. Optimus just swallowed as he waited, his body wanting whatever Megatron would offer.

Soon, though not soon enough in Optimus' optics, Megatron entered the room and smiled at the sight. He was proud of what he had reduced Optimus to. "Well, it seems my queen is in need of some attention" Megatron uttered. A soft moan escaped Optimus' lips. He was in need. Megatron slowly approached and then began to fulfill those needs, though still reinforcing who was submissive to who. At that point, Optimus didn't care – he just needed it and Megatron was more than happy to give it.


	3. Chapter 3

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus woke up from yet another long and intense interfacing session. His frame ached all over from all the ways that Megatron had used the bot, only taking care enough to not do anything that might harm the sparklings. Optimus didn't care for this lot in life, but he knew it was his lot now that the Autobots had been defeated unless Primus intervened. Optimus was a little surprised to find himself free from shackles and chains and with the ability to move around the castle that Megatron resided in. Optimus knew it couldn't have been that easy, and then he saw he was being watched over by that nosy telepath Soundwave. Yep – Megatron had covered all his bases while the tyrannical leader stepped out.

Optimus carefully got up and drank the energon that had been left for him. IT didn't taste very good, but it did the job. Optimus slowly and carefully moved over to a soft chair that was near the berth. It felt nice to sit and not be needed at the moment. He cherished these precious moments where he was mostly left alone, though not completely left alone as Megatron never did that. Some trusted Decepticon was always left watching the former Autobot if Megatron had to leave, and usually that task fell to Soundwave. Optimus had grown used to it even if he didn't care for it.

Today, Megatron had flown out to check on His world and make sure things were as they were supposed to be – with Decepticons in charge and Autobots servants to the Cons. What Megatron saw mostly pleased his dark spark. Every former Autobot was being used to do the most mundane chores or were being used as breeder bots for the con cause. Megatron wasn't too surprised when he saw Sentinel being used by Black Arachnia, as Megatron had promised the formerly boastful buffoon to the spider bot. Arachnia loved to boss the former Autobot around and even had sparked the bot.

"Why did you spark him?" Megatron demanded to know, as he didn't want just any bot sparked and bearing Con sparklings, which Megatron saw as a needed nuisance unless they were his own sparklings.

"He needed to learn his place" Arachnia responded truthfully. "Besides, he hated organics and with my partial organic form, it punishes him even further." Sentinel just kept working as his body betrayed him like Optimus' betrayed him. Sentinel hated this but nothing he did showed that. IN fact, his body responded eagerly to every command Black Arachnia gave no matter what it was.

"Let me know when he sparks and I will decide what is done with the brats" Megatron responded, showing his ultimate authority over Cybertron.

"Of course," Black Arachnia responded. She didn't like the sound of that, but she knew if she refused she was as good as dead. Megatron then took his leave. He had seen enough for this trip, and so he headed for home. Further exploration could wait.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Optimus had managed to doze off in the chair he sat in, as he was tired. This carrying was taking much out of him. HE had no idea his sadistic mate was on the way back, but Optimus didn't really care. He was recharged deeply, dreaming of happier times of when he had been free and when he had had friends instead of being isolated.

Megatron soon returned to his castle and was a bit surprised to see Optimus away form the bed. "Soundwave, report!" Megatron demanded, though Optimus was in such deep recharge he didn't hear.

"He moved from the bed to the chair, drank some energon and fell asleep in the chair" Soundwave reported.

"Is that all?" Megatron demanded to know. He had to make sure.

"Yes, he never went anywhere else, not even to the refresher" Soundwave reported.

"Excellent" Megatron answered and then soon went over to his out-of-it Queen. With only slight gentleness, Megatron lifted the sleeping Optimus and placed him back in the berth. Megatron went to the refresher before joining his queen. Megatron sent Soundwave to guard the doors to the chamber. And only once Soundwave left did Megatron frag his queen again even though Optimus was in sound recharge. Only once Megatron was satisfied did he stop and fall into recharge, pulling the smaller bot possessively close to the larger bot. Unconsciously, seeking warmth, Optimus snuggled in.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few weeks had gone by and Megatron had exerted his ultimate authority, or at least what he assumed was his ultimate authority. He had no idea Primus was just biding his time for now. Optimus was starting to show the signs and symptoms of being sparked, and struggled not to do so in front of Megatron. Megatron, not understanding the whole thing, yelled at his queen for all the signs and symptoms until hook explained that these were not signs of illness but of the sparklings. Only then and because of the sparklings did Megatron relent.

In the separate harem rooms at the castle, Ultra Magnus was resting, having just sparked a few days ago. He didn't even get to see the little ones, as they were immediately taken away and sent elsewhere. All Magnus could do was sigh and rest until Megatron decided to use the bit again. Magnus tried to make himself as presentable as possible now that he wasn't sparked. This wasn't new programming, as even when he had been in command, after he had had a health issue, he always made sure he looked presentable. This time, though, it was more focused on getting a certain bot's attention rather than because he was the leader.

Meanwhile, in the other harem room, Starscream was out cold. He had sparked about the same time as Magnus and had been forced to give up the little ones. All he knew was that they were seekers as he had seen their little wings. But for now, he was out cold as he had tried something stupid and Megatron busted him for it. He still wasn't a good learner, but his lean and mean form was the only reason that Megatron even kept the worthless bot around. Megatron had only been mildly pleased when Starscream had sparked as this time, Starscream had sparked all femme seekerlings. Megatorn wasn't a big fan of femmes at all and would have killed the lot if it hadn't been for Soundwave who reminded the leader that femme seekers were far deadlier than their male counterparts. Only then did the tyrant let the brats live.

Back at the castle, Optimus was purging his tanks yet again. He felt weak, though Megatron didn't notice it yet. "Why must you do that in here?" Megatron asked demandingly to his queen.

"Because…*purge* you refuse…*purge* to allow me to leave the berth room…*purge*" Optimus answered, his slight defiance coming forth.

Megatron growled at hearing that. It was true that Megatron didn't allow Optimus to fully explore the castle, but Megatron had his reasons – one being the secret harem that Megatron didn't want his queen to find and possibly do something amongst many other reasons. Optimus just weakly glared at his mate before passing out from being dangerously low on energon. Megatron was a bit stunned, but he didn't show it. He called for the medic Hook to come take care of things. Hook came quickly.

"What is wrong with him?" Megatron demanded to know even as he watched the energon drips go up and push much needed energon into Optimus' systems.

"He is dangerously low on energon, most likely from all the purging of his tanks and while sparked" Hook responded to the query.

"And how do we stop this?" Megatron wanted to know, hoping that there was a good answer that was feasible to do.

"It may not stop till he sparks, my lord, but if you give him more energon, your sparklings will more likely come out stronger and more powerful. And try laying off anything that makes him lose a lot of energon for a bit" Hook recommended, though Megatron didn't like the recommendations that Hook provided.

"If it is for my sparklings, I will consider it" Megatron answered coldly.

"My recommendations are so you can have healthy and strong sparklings, my lord" Hook replied.

Megatron growled. He didn't like the recommendations but would reluctantly try to follow them. Optimus was still out cold, his systems preparing for whatever Megatron wished to do even if Optimus was totally out of it. Megatron smiled at that. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

(See all previous disclaimers)

And as Megatron attempted to keep his queen well energized for the sake of the sparklings that were developing, Bumblebee was finding himself sparked and working for that no good con Shockwave who had been the double agent that helped Megatron secure this victory. Megatron had offered the stealthy bot any Autobot of the Bot's choosing except Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Shockwave studied the reprogrammed bots carefully and had selected Bee once Megatron had rejected the small yellow bot. Megatron allowed it and was actually glad when the bot took the little yellow nuisance elsewhere.

Shockwave was still the communications officer, but now he could let his true colors show all the time. And right now, he was working hard in his office as his submissive mate and slave Bee took care of the communications bot's needs. Shockwave was pleased at just how quick a learner the small yellow bot was.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Kaon where Megatron set up his castle and fortress, the constructicons were enjoying the bot that they had been allowed to take in thanks for rebuilding Cybertron as Megatron saw fit. Bulkhead, having been reprogrammed, was a perfect fit for the two idiot constructicons. Megatron didn't care for the two, but since they had helped, he gave them the bot they both wanted. It kept them away from the leader, which Megatron appreciated.

Back in the castle with Megatron, Optimus was coming around after yet another low energon episode. Megatron wasn't as good about following recommendations as he should have been, and all Optimus could do was tolerate it. Optimus didn't like what was going on, even as he felt the life growing inside of him. HE hoped and prayed that someday, Primus would save them from this fate. And Optimus' faith in Primus was one of the few things that kept Optimus going and his hope alive.

Meanwhile, having gotten sick of taking his queen, Megatron decided it was time to take his harem bots again and see if he could spark them again. Since Megatron preferred Ultra Magnus over Starscream, Megatron would go to Starscream first, just to get the bot over and done with. It didn't take long for the tyrant to take Starscream and form sparklings, or so Megatron hoped, as he still couldn't stand the bot. Then, Megatron went in with Ultra Magnus, who had been reprogrammed completely for Megatron. Megatron enjoyed taking the former Autobot commander almost as much as taking Optimus, though not quite as much. Needless to say, it didn't take much longer before Ultra Magnus was out in interfacing slumber and most likely sparked yet again. Megatron smirked as it was good to be the ruler of Cybertron.

Back in the berth room, with Soundwave watching over him, Optimus sat in the chair next to the bed and tried to see holos or memories he had saved from long ago. HE brought back memories from when he was in the academy and when he and Sentinel had lost Elita One, now Black Arachnia. He saw all kinds of memories, most were happy though a few were sad – like the day he had been kicked out of the academy and the day he had become Megatron's Prime sparkling bearer or Queen, whatever Megatron wanted to call it. Soundwave eagerly recorded all this so that he could show it to Megatron, in case Megatron wished to do something about it. Only time would tell if Megatron would truly alter his Queen's memories or not.

Soon, though, Optimus stopped looking through his memories and started to get sick. He headed for the refresher, hoping this time he wouldn't purge his tanks to the point of stasis lock. Soundwave quietly followed, knowing Megatron would want to know everything that occurred. Optimus purged and purged until Soundwave decided to try something, as he knew Megatron didn't like Optimus purging. Soundwave applied strong counterpressure to various areas of Optimus' back and soon found a spot that seemed to stop Optimus from purging. Soundwave would inform the tyrant once he returned. For now, Soundwave made sure to get the weakened Optimus back to the berth.

Soon, Megatron returned, having finished his other duties with his harem bots. "Report" Megatron demanded coldly. Soundwave reported everything and showed what Optimus had done in the tyrant's absence. Megatron was pleased by somethings but not by others. He didn't like that Optimus had accessed his previous memories.

"Statement, will change bot's personality if deleted" Soundwave stated.

Megatron didn't want to hear that but he had to admit it was true. "Can you make those more difficult for him to access?" Megatron queried coldly.

"Yes, have special program for that" Soundwave replied.

"Can it be done while he is sparked?" Megatron asked.

"Not safely, must wait until he doesn't carry" Soundwave replied. Megatron didn't like that, but he did realize that the sparklings were the priority for now. He would just have to put up with this.

"You are dismissed, Soundwave" Megatron stated and Soundwave left. Only then did Megatron join his queen in the berth. Megatron had much to think about, unaware that Primus would soon start to move and change things.


	6. Chapter 6

(See Previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait, had a crazy schedule)

And while Megatron was pretty much enjoying his rule over Cybertron, Primus was starting to slowly change things on Cybertron, little things at first as he wanted to wait to change the biggest things last – which would be the reprogramming that Megatron had done to all those who dared oppose him. Primus began to slightly alter how Cybertron looked as he worked. He also altered some of the Decepticons programming so that they would actually love the Autobot that they had chosen to bond with, though not yet including Megatron. Primus also blinded Megatron to the changes so that the tyrant wouldn't see them until Primus was ready to reveal all.

Meanwhile, in the berth, Queen Optimus was trying to rest, but it wouldn't come. His thoughts still drifted back to the memories of his friends and the Autobots. Some of the memories that flooded back to him were ones he really appreciated and some were ones he wished would go away – like the one of losing Elita One. Optimus didn't understand why his memories were coming flooding back now, as he had assumed all his former life was over. Little did he realize that these memories were the first sign that Primus was starting to change things.

But the trip down memory lane was interrupted when Megatron came barging into the room. Optimus didn't like the interruption, but his body was already preparing for anything the tyrant wanted. Megatron smiled a dangerous smile when he saw that, as he knew Optimus hadn't wanted to do that, but the programming wouldn't allow Optimus to refuse anything Megatron wanted. "I see you are already for me, my queen" Megatron stated and started teasing his queen.

"Like I have a choice" Optimus replied, though it had little force behind it, as Optimus' systems reacted how Megatron wished them to. Optimus sighed, as this as the only life he now knew.

Megatron chuckled at that. "Like it or not, you are my queen and what I want is what you will provide me with no matter what your defiant little personality wants" Megatron answered. He didn't get angry this time, as Optimus' defiant streak wasn't as bad as sometimes. "And right now, what I want is you." Megatron began to play with his queen, drawing moans and such out of Optimus even though Optimus hated this, part of the reason was this was totally out of domination and not out of love, as Optimus had longed for a family and to find a loving mate, but this wasn't love and this wasn't the family he wanted, but he felt he had little choice at this point in time. Optimus could only hope that somehow, Primus would save him and all the other Autobots, but until then, this was all there was.

Soon, Megatron finished what he wanted and soon headed out, leaving Soundwave to guard Optimus, as Megatron didn't trust most of his Decepticon forces, as he knew they would love to get after what Megatron believed was rightfully his. And so, Optimus once again was left under the care of Soundwave. Optimus saw the creepy bot, and wondered something – what would happen if he tried to play Soundwave against Megatron. What if Optimus tried to come on to Soundwave. But as he thought those thoughts, the telepath read them and made it clear that that wouldn't work by blasting Optimus with a psychic blast, knocking the bot out. Optimus had learned the hard way why he was always guarded by Soundwave.

Soundwave, seeing the Optimus was knocked out from the psychic blast, informed Megatron who was flying to the far side of the planet. Megatron wasn't too pleased when he heard what had happened, as the programming was supposed to be stronger than that. "I don't appreciate what you did to my Queen, Soundwave, but if his thoughts were what you described, I understand. Make sure nothing like this happens again."

"Can't mess with Programming while Sparklings develop" Soundwave reminded Megatron, who cursed at hearing that but then thought that this could be due to Optimus being sparked and so he was a little less agitated.

"Fine, just make sure he stays in the berth, chain him in you have to" Megatron ordered.

"Will do, if needed" Soundwave stated and ended the comm. Megatron hadn't liked hearing the report, but he figured maybe it was a simple glitch of programming due to the sparking, as Megatron had heard that when a bot was sparked they can become very needy. Megatron figured that had to be it and nothing more. Little did he realize that this was a sign more was at work, though Primus had blinded the bot to the real truth for now.


	7. Chapter 7

(please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, as Megatron flew to the far side of the planet of Cybertron and Optimus was knocked out by the psychic blast, little things were starting to change slowly. Primus was starting to revamp the programming of Autobots and Decepticons alike, especially those that lived far from the main citadel where Megatron had his castle. One of those affected so far was Rodimus Prime and his Decepticon mate of Blitzwing. Blitzwing had decided to live on the far side of the planet to help watch things for Megatron. In fact, Blitzwing was who Megatron was coming to see for report, as Megatron wanted to make sure the verbal report he had received matched what he would find in the citadel.

Rodimus was sparked yet again, thanks to his mate Blitzwing. He had been forced to give up all of his first sparklings and hoped this time, Megatron didn't notice the barely swollen belly Rodimus was sporting. All though, it was only now that Rodimus even realized that taking the sparklings wasn't right, as his programming before had blocked that feeling. No one yet realized that this was Primus' doing and that Primus was protecting those who he helped from Megatron right now.

Megatron soon landed in the far away citadel, as it was the old citadel of Kaon where Megatron had started his rule. "I want report, blast you" Megatron stated to Blitzwing, who was a little more stable now than he had been thanks to Megatron and Hook fixing a few things in the processor of the triple changer..

"Everything seems to be going well. All is as it should be, Megatron" Blitzwing reported, getting a feeling he shouldn't reveal his mate was sparked.

Megatron visually searched the area, to see if what was reported was true. He could see that yes, things were as they should be. "Are there any sparked bots out here now?" Megatron asked, wanting to know if there were any more brats to confiscate.

"Nope, you already sent your forces to capture the sparklings that you wished to have, Megatron" Blitzwing replied, secretly protecting his own precious little ones who were still developing inside Rodimus.

Megatron nodded as he didn't see anything he wanted, even though there were a few sparklings around. They were the ones he had left as he hadn't seen much value in them. "You best report to me the next time there is s sparked bot out here" Megatron demanded in his darkest tone.

"Yes, sir, Megatron, it will be done" Blitzwing answered, still hiding his own sparklings to protect them. Thankfully for Blitzwing and Rodimus, Megatron then left to return to Iacon. That had been too close. Rodimus snuggled close to his mate, hoping that this time, they would be able to keep their own little ones and not be forced to send them away to who knew where.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Optimus was rousing from his temporary stasis lock thanks to the psychic blast from Soundwave. Optimus didn't feel good at all, as his head felt like it was spinning and he also felt like he wanted to heave up his energon processor as the psychic blast had totally screwed with his systems, on top of the fact that he was sparked. Optimus tried to get up to purge his tanks, but found he was tied down and he was too weak to break the chains.

"Please… please let me up" Optimus begged softly, fearing he would choke on his own purging if he couldn't at least turn onto his side to purge his rebellious tanks. Soundwave, sensing why Optimus asked this time and the panic the sparked bot was in, reluctantly allowed the bot out of the chains. However, all Optimus could do was turn onto his side before he began purging his tanks out all over the berth he was laying in. He continued to purge until he passed out from low energon, which had mad him weak. The berth was a mess and that was the scene that Megatron walked into when he arrived.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron demanded.

"Queen purged his tanks. Couldn't make it far as was chained to berth per your instructions. Will have bots come to clean it up" Soundwave stated. Megatron was not happy and it showed. He impatiently waited for the cleaning bots to come and then waited as Hook hooked up an energon drip. Only once the drip was done was Megatron finally able to approach his Queen. Megatron wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to do anything that would harm the growing sparklings, and so Optimus was safe for the time being. Soon, though, many more would be "safe" from Megatron and his nasty wrath and programming.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry for the delay, my computer was acting glitchy)

Megatron decided to keep a closer optic on his queen this day as Optimus was just acting all out of sorts, still recovering from the psychic blast he had taken to night before. Megatron, upset at the mess that had been made, decided to stay put, as he wasn't going to lose the precious sparklings growing inside his queen. When Optimus did finally rouse, he noticed that Megatron was there, but instead of waking up and presenting himself to his mate, Optimus rolled over and pretended to go back into recharge. Megatron wasn't too happy about that, but decided to let it roll this time.

Meanwhile, in the far-off citadel that Megatron had recently visited, Blitzwing was enjoying time with his mate. Rodimus was grateful that Blitzwing had managed not to say anything to Megatron and now Rodimus was using this time to show his mate how grateful he was. Blitzwing was just happy to have a happy mate.

And elsewhere, Sentinel was getting bigger and closer to sparking. Arachnia knew that she was supposed to give these up, but something told her not to. Something told her to keep this a secret for now. She knew she could get in trouble for such a thing, but this time she was willing to risk it. And so as Sentinel sparked the little ones that had been developing inside of him, Arachnia made sure no one yet knew that he was sparking them, so as not to let Megatron know. Little did she realize that this was Primus' doing.

Back at the castle, Megatron wasn't happy that his queen was not being accommodating like the queen was supposed to be. Optimus defiance was going a little too far, or so Megatron thought. Megatron wanted to do more to change Optimus, but now wasn't the time, as it could kill the sparklings growing inside the bot. Megatron could only wait, which was something Megatron hated to do, unaware that things were changing right in front of his optics.

Optimus, though pretending to be asleep, knew what Megatron had wanted and what Megatron expected, but Optimus knew that he needed more rest due to the little ones. And because of that, Optimus appeared to defy his mate's unspoken orders. Neither Optimus nor Megatron realized that this little defiance wasn't just Optimus being defiant, this was a sign that Megatron's rule was going to change and change sooner than anyone had expected.

Megatron, not happy with his Queen's need for rest, decided to go visit his harem bots, as Megatron was as much in need as he was upset. HE knew they would never refuse him what he wanted and so he headed there. And only one Megatron was gone did Optimus rouse fully. Optimus now felt a bit more refreshed and headed to the refresher, hoping he could cleanse himself of and enjoy just some time alone, as Megatron had stormed off without leaving anyone to watch Optimus.

Optimus enjoyed the warm shower as it ran warm cleanser over his cool and dirty chassis. He would have loved to have an oil bath, as he had squeaky joints, but he knew that with being sparked, the oil bath was out of the question. And so, he carefully cleansed his systems, singing as he took the shower. It felt so good to finally be able to do this and not have to be cleaned up by someone else. Optimus took his time and once finished with his shower, went to the chair he loved to sit in and thought of old memories of family and friends while sipping on energon. HE hoped that Primus would save them from this nightmare. Little did Optimus realize, Primus was already changing things.

Meanwhile, Megatron headed towards his two harem bots. Both were going to be in for a surprise, as Megatron had been there just the day before and usually waited a few days in between before he went to them again. Not that they minded as both were in need of some attention. Megatron quickly put up with Starscream before heading to Ultra Magnus, who Megatron liked better. Once done, though, Megatron headed out and headed back to his quarters, hoping that his queen was ready for him. Optimus would be up and ready, but not ready in the way that Megatron wished.


	9. Chapter 9

(Please see previous disclaimers)

While Megatron was away in the harem rooms with his harem bots, Optimus felt a strong nudge in his spark, as if something was trying to get his attention. He rubbed his hands gently over his sparkling bump. But it wasn't the sparklings that were calling to the former Autobot commander, as they were still moving about in the chamber per usual. Optimus felt conflicted – his programming told him not to follow the call, but his spark said to follow it. And hoping he didn't make the wrong choice, Optimus chose to follow the call deep in his spark. He would be shocked when he realized who was calling him.

Carefully, Optimus snuck out of the berth room where he had been kept for months upon months by Megatron. The whole castle was weird and strange, but Optimus could feel that he was being led towards a specific area. Optimus, knowing Megatron would be mad at him but not caring at this point, continued to follow the call in his spark. He unknowingly walked right by the Harem rooms without even batting an optic. This was something deeper than that, much deeper.

Optimus felt his feet being led towards a door. A door that Optimus didn't realize led outside the castle and the relative safety of the castle. Primus had plans and was guiding and protecting Optimus, though no one, not even Optimus, knew it. Primus was starting to show his hand now.

Once at the strange door, Optimus hesitated a bit. He wasn't sure what was on the other side – was it another trap? Was it something that would harm him and the precious sparklings he carried? What was behind this door, Optimus wondered. And as he hesitated a bit, he felt a stronger calling to his spark – a calling that almost stated he was safe now and would be safe once he opened the door. Optimus was still wasn't quite sure even as he reached for the handle. And as Optimus hesitated, Primus made sure to keep Megatron busy in the harem room and Soundwave busy elsewhere. Neither Megatron nor Soundwave had any clue that soon the Queen would be out of the castle and wandering around what Cybertron now looked like.

Soon, Optimus took a deep breath in and opened the door. He was stunned to find that it led outside to the planet of Cybertron. Optimus, wanting to see Cybertron and the damage that had been done since Megatron took over, soon walked through the door, carefully closing it once Optimus was through it. The planet looked dark and everywhere bots appeared to be unhappy. Optimus wasn't' sure exactly why they seemed unhappy, but he wasn't happy about it either. He wanted to approach them, but something prevented him from doing so – it was that same deep calling in his spark. IT seemed to say that if he wanted to save them he needed to keep following his spark's calling. He stopped heading towards them and continued to head towards an area outside of the citadel. No one seemed to spot him or even realize he was there. Optimus was still worried, but he figured something important was going on. And while Optimus got closer to a certain area, something in the castle was taking place.

Megatron was finishing with his harem bots when he suddenly got a bad feeling in his spark. Something wasn't right, and so he tried to finish up and see what was going on, but his body didn't seem to want to respond. In fact, it was still giving pleasure to Ultra Magnus. Megatron groaned a bit, but there was little he could do to change the situation, as this session was feeling much better than usual.

Meanwhile, just outside the citadel, Optimus found himself being led to a strange yet familiar place. This was the place Megatron had taken the Prime before and changed the Prime's programming. Optimus wasn't sure what he was doing here, but his spark refused to allow him to leave. And upon feeling another urge, Optimus entered the secret area. It was just as dank and dingy as Optimus remembered, well, remembered now as his memories had partially been restored. Optimus was so close to the machine, but he hesitated again. This could hurt his sparklings, that much he knew.

"Come closer, my son" came a warm, loving yet disembodied voice.

"Who? Who are you?" Optimus asked, worried.

"I am Primus. And your prayers are about to be answered" Primus stated, revealing he was the calling in Optimus' spark.

"But…But what of the sparklings I carry? What of Megatron?" Optimus asked, fearful of what may come.

"Rest assured, the sparkling will be safe and I will handle Megatron" Primus revealed.

"Please…please don't hurt him" Optimus found himself saying, as he knew he was bonded to the brute and most likely if Megatron went, Optimus would too.

Primus showered the bot in love. "I won't harm him, but I will change him" Primus stated before leading Optimus into the chamber to restore Optimus' previous programming. Optimus followed, trusting Primus. Once in the chamber, and without any assistance other than Primus, Optimus felt his programming reset and restore who he really was with two exceptions – Optimus was still bonded to Megatron and Optimus still carried the precious sparklings inside him.

In the castle, Megatron felt the change and grew greatly disturbed. HE couldn't figure out what had happened, but he wasn't liking it. He had no clue that he soon would be in for a major change as well.

Meanwhile, in the area where the programming machine was, Optimus realized that he now was fully in control of himself and that his programming had been restored and all of Megatron's evil programming had been removed. Optimus felt like a new bot, but he knew one thing – no matter what, he couldn't kill his mate. And so, though restored, Optimus made his way back to the castle. Optimus could only hope that Primus would change Megatron before Optimus made it home or Optimus feared his was a goner. Only time would tell.


	10. Chapter 10

(please see previous disclaimers. My schedule is about to get busy, and so it might be some time before I update this story again)

Optimus slowly made his way back towards Megatron's castle. Optimus didn't want to head back there, but felt compelled to as it was where Megatron lived and Megatron was Optimus' mate. Optimus walked with head held high, hoping that before he got home, Primus would work on Megatron, just like Primus promised.

Back at the castle, Megatron finished what he was doing and then left the harem rooms. He felt a disturbing feeling in his spark, as if something was happening and Megatron didn't like it. He headed for the berth room where he had left his queen, hoping that Optimus was still there. But, when Megatron reached the berth room, Optimus was nowhere to be found. Megatron knew right then that something was very wrong, well, at least to the tyrant.

Primus, knowing he needed to intervene before Optimus arrived back at the castle, soon made his presence known. "Megatron" Came the deep sounding voice that eachoed all around but had no observable point of origin.

"Who dares try to mess with me and what is mine?" Megatron challenged, having no clue he was now face to face with Primus the creator. Well, face to face so to speak.

"I am not pleased with what I see, my creation" Primus stated loudly and clearly.

Megatron grew furious and tried to find out where this "illusion" was coming from. "I don't believe in Primus" Megatron growled.

Primus knew that and seemed to laugh. "You don't believe and yet, I am here" Primus stated with love and warmth.

"State your business" Megatron demanded, trying to hide his own fear.

"I was going to punish you severely, however, because you are bonded to Optimus and have sparklings on the way, and because Optimus asked I do so, I will spare you the punishment I had originally planned for you. Instead, I plan to change you" Primus replied.

"No one changes my programming" Megatron challenged foolishly though he did not realize he was being foolish.

"I can either change your programming and allow you to live or I can not touch you and instead give you the punishment you deserve and allow Optimus to go offline with your precious sparklings. Your choice Megatron" Primus responded, knowing Megatron actually wanted the sparklings badly.

Megatron growled. Neither choice was one he wanted. But his sliver of want and desire for the sparklings Optimus carried made him choose the first option, though reluctantly. Once Megatron made his choice, Primus went to work and fixed the evil programming inside of the old bot, tweaking many things here and there deep inside of Megatron and the programming Megatron had received when he first came online millions of years ago. Megatron wasn't liking these new feelings and such, as he didn't understand them and they weren't as controllable as he liked, but he was glad to still be online.

Once Primus was finished performing all that he needed to perform inside the now former tyrant, Primus vanished as quickly as he had seemingly appeared, though he was always around, though not always visible. Megatron picked himself up off of the floor where he had been left once Primus was through. Megatron felt extremely different and he wasn't sure if he liked it just yet. But seeing as his mate had asked for this, Megatron decided to comm Optimus.

"Optimus?" Megatron commed to his mate, sounding different than the tyrant he had been before all of this had happened.

"Yes, what is it?" Optimus asked, sounding more like his old self. He still didn't quite trust the old bot, but he knew they were bonded now and nothing could change that unless Primus really decided to step in, which Optimus knew wasn't going to happen.

"I…I think we need to talk" Megatron answered, a but stunned at the reaction he had received from Optimus.

"And how do I know you will not harm me or the precious little ones I carry?" Optimus asked in return, fiercely protective of the developing little ones.

"Please come home, my love" Megatron asked, nearly begging for his mate to return.

Optimus was a bit taken aback at the response that Megatron gave. Maybe just maybe Primus had worked on Megatron. "Alright, I will come home, but just to let you know, I expect that I will be allowed to be my own bot" Optimus stated firmly.

Megatron listened, for once. He felt he had no choice. "I understand, just please come home" Megatron answered.

"Be there soon" Optimus answered and he headed confidently to the castle where he had been kept prisoner for so long. He knew now that things would be different, that was for sure.

Back at the castle, all Megatron could do now was wait and hope that his mate and their precious little ones developing inside Optimus came home safely.


	11. Chapter 11

(please see previous disclaimers)

And as Megatron waited for his mate to come home, Optimus made sure to take his sweet time. He enjoyed this new-found freedom and was worried that Megatron would take it away once Optimus got home. Megatron paced, worried about the safety of his mate and the sparklings. HE hadn't been like this before, but the encounter with Primus had changed him. Megatron just hoped Optimus returned safely.

AS Optimus slowly sauntered towards the castle he had grown to call home, he enjoyed looking around at Cybertron. He could now see the changes Primus had made and it made Optimus quite pleased, though Optimus knew there was still some work to be done to set things right. Optimus now felt safer as he headed for his mate. He still wasn't sure if he could exactly trust Megatron but Optimus knew they were bonded and had little ones on the way, so Optimus would just have to trust Primus that everything had been fixed and that Optimus and the little ones would be safe in returning to the castle that had become their home.

Soon, though not soon enough to Megatron, Optimus arrived back at the castle, safe and sound. "Where did you go?" Megatron asked, worry in his voice. He was worried for a number of reasons now that he had been changed.

"What does it matter?" Optimus answered, his defiance and fierce protection of the sparklings coming forth.

"We are mates and you carry our sparklings. I want you to be safe. I want them to be safe. Now, please, tell me, where you went" Megatron explained, his tone much different than it had been before Optimus left. Optimus could now see that Primus had changed Megatron.

"Primus led me to a place where I could be restored" Optimus answered boldly.

Megatron knew what that meant – Primus had led Optimus to the area where Megatron had changed all the programming of the Autobots including Optimus. Megatron sighed as he realized what had happened. "At least you came back safe and sound" Megatron answered.

Optimus wanted to say "no thanks to you" but he didn't. Instead he answered, "Primus has not been pleased with what was going on and so he allowed for these changes to take place, at first without you noticing, as he wanted to restore those who needed restoring and change those who needed changing. You fall into the latter category."

Megatron could only nod. Only now did he have the optics to see what he had done and how foolish he had been. "I don't know how to be a good mate or a good creator, as I have done much damage" Megatron admitted to Optimus.

"Well, admitting you're the problem is the first step in this whole process. Now we can work together to make this work" Optimus answered, knowing it was now safe to say such things. "And I want all those who were under your sickening reprogramming to be set free" Optimus replied, unaware that Primus had already done so.

Megatron nodded. He would agree to that, as long as it meant Optimus and the little ones remained online. "Please, my love, come to me?" Megatron asked, not demanding but offering Optimus the choice to come to the older, larger bot.

Optimus stayed put for a bit. He was still slightly upset at how this whole thing had played out, but seeing a need to forgive the bot who had harmed the Prime greatly, Optimus soon moved into the open arms of his mate and snuggled into the larger bot. Megatron held his mate close, only now realizing what he had almost lost in being the tyrant he had formerly been. Megatron would announce the freedom to all soon, but for now, he was content to just hold his mate close.


	12. Chapter 12

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus wasn't sure what to think. True the hug felt wanted and warm, but this bot had been his mortal enemy for so long. It was hard now to adjust to the fact that they were mates and creators. Megatron sensed what Optimus felt and released the smaller bot from the hug. "You are worried?" Megatron asked, sounding different from how he had been before, much different.

"I am. For so long, I've hated you. You were my mortal enemy, the one who wanted nothing more than to destroy me and those like me. How can I trust that you have now changed, even with the sparklings I carry?" Optimus revealed, not leaving out anything.

Megatron, though before he wouldn't have been hurt by such an accusation as it was true, was a bit hurt now. He wasn't sure how he can earn the trust of the bot he had forced to be his queen, no, his sparkmate. "I suppose there is nothing I can say that will earn your trust. You are right as I have tried to destroy you and your kind in the past. All I can ask for is a chance to prove myself" Megatron replied, admitting more fault and guilt.

Optimus listened carefully, as he wasn't sure what he would hear. But when he heard what Megatron had said, it puzzled the Prime a bit. Optimus couldn't believe that Megatron had changed so, yet the bot had. "You will have your chance, especially since we are going to be creators" Optimus replied. Megatron nodded, as there was little else he could say. "Also, I think you need to make a proclamation that things have changed, and that while you are in charge, bots have freewill and that you won't be taking what isn't yours to take and what doesn't belong to you."

Megatron had to think about that comment for a moment. What had Optimus meant by that? And that it was revealed to the former tyrant – sparklings. Megatron had ripped families apart merely to show his power and that he was in charge. And while his former self didn't care, his newly found self did care about such things. It cared a lot actually. Megatron looked at his mate. Optimus shot a look of "well?" Megatron sighed before he nodded. "You are right, my love. No family deserves to be torn apart unless dire circumstances" Megatron replied.

"And those 'dire' circumstances?" Optimus asked, wanting clarification about what those dire circumstances were, hoping it wouldn't be just on Megatron's whim like it had previously been.

"If sparklings are being intentionally hurt by their creators or something like that" Megatron replied, wanting to show that he truly did care.

Optimus understood that answer, as no sparkling or bot deserved to be left in a home where they were intentionally mistreated by another bot or bots. "Well, now it is time you tell all of Cybertron this new decree" Optimus responded firmly, not giving his mate a chance to dodge the issue.

Megatron nodded but had one request. "Will you stand beside me as I make this decree?" Megatron asked, feeling he would be stronger with his mate by his side as he made this decree.

Optimus didn't have to think long about an answer to that question. "Yes, I will stand by your side, as an equal partner" Optimus answered, meaning it with all his spark.

"Thank you, my love. Now let us go and tell all of Cybertron what has now happened" Megatron stated. Optimus smiled and headed off with his mate and the father of the sparklings. He would make sure that Megatron kept his promise and his word. Optimus was happy that Prim us had intervened and changed everything for the better. Now, Optimus only hoped that there would not be a revolt once all of this was revealed to the entire planet. Little did Optimus realize, he didn't have to worry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron was a bit hesitant as he headed up to speak to the gathered bots, many of whom had previously been enemies, and all were now wondering what had happened to them and to Cybertron. Optimus headed up with his mate, knowing that it was important for both Megatron and Cybertron. Even though Optimus saw some of his old friends and teammates, he knew he belonged on the stage with his mate.

Megatron slowly made his way to the microphone which was at center stage. He knew he had called this "town hall" so to speak, but he also knew that this would be heard all across Cybertron, even on the far side where bots could view him and hear him on a screen that had been set up for this purpose. Megatron was nervous but he refused to let it show. The one thing helping him feel more confident was that his mate Optimus, a sparked Optimus no less, would be standing right by Megatron's side.

Megatron soon reached the microphone. "My fellow Cybertronians. You may have noticed some recent changes to Cybertron. These changes were made by Primus himself. Primus didn't want bots to remain as drones but wanted all bots to be free. And while I had tried to fight that at first, Primus changed even me. He has not taken away my leadership position, as I will still remain overseer of Cybertron, but he has changed me much like he has changed all of you by giving you back that which I took from you. I want to let you know that you will be free to make your own choices and to live your lives" Megatron started with and then, after a glare from Optimus, "and you will be allowed to keep all your sparklings and your families intact."

The gathered bots were amazed to hear Megatron speak in such terms. The former Cons had never seen their leader this "soft" and former Autobots were just relieved to be back to themselves. Optimus watched as the crowd processed what Megatron had stated. Optimus made sure that no bots were going to harm him or harm his mate. The crowd seemed to slowly acknowledge what the leader had stated. "I support our leader, will you?" Optimus found himself saying, as if showing that he himself was helping the truce between the factions. And with that, the crowd cheered and was accepting of what they had been told.

Far out in other parts of Cybertron, many bots cheered at the recent developments. One such set of bots was Blitzwing and his mate Rodimus Prime. They had been worried about the little ones developing inside Rodimus, but now they had no cause for alarm. IT truly was a happy day and all those bots living in the citadel where Blitzwing and his mate lived celebrated, as they now knew that they could have families and no longer have their sparklings ripped away by Megatron.

And at yet another part of Cybertron that had a screen up showing the announcement by Megatron, Black Arachnia was thoroughly pleased and very relieved, as it meant the little ones her mate had sparked a few months back were safe from Megatron's clutches. She wouldn't have to hide them any longer. She was glad, though, she knew she had her work cut out for her in taming Sentinel now that his freewill had been returned. She wasn't looking forward to that part of it, but she figured she could tame him in no time.

Back in Iacon, where Megatron had made his Castle, to show he meant every word, Megatron had his two harem bots released, as he didn't feel right keeping them any longer. Ultra Magnus and Starscream were a bit surprised at receiving their freedom but gladly welcomed the freedom, as they decided that they would bond later, after the decree done being announced and once they found a place to live. Megatron even freed those who had been kept as pleasure bots, allowing them to choose if they wanted to stay as pleasure bots or if they wanted other things. Optimus proudly stood by his mate as these announcements were made. Megatron had truly changed. Optimus smiled, and couldn't wait for what fun may come tonight, now that Megatron had made this change and Optimus was horny due to being sparked. Megatron just hoped he had made the right choice as after the announcement, he headed off with his mate. Optimus trusted that Primus would keep things going in the right direction.


	14. Chapter 14

(Please see previous disclaimers)

After making the announcement, Optimus headed home with his mate. It still felt strange to call his former enemy a mate, but Optimus could see Megatron had changed. Megatron was still getting used to this new and strange feeling, but it didn't stop him from now appreciating his mate. "Thank you for standing with me, my sweet Optimus" Megatron stated as they were walking back to the castle just the two of them.

"You are welcome, Megatron. I just hope when we get home, you will help with a need I have" Optimus replied, before pulsing horny feelings across the bond.

Megatron smiled at feeling those pulses. "Oh, I think we will have plenty of time to fix that need" Megatron replied, more eager to get home now.

And as those two headed home, Ultra Magnus and Starscream found themselves looking for a place to live. They checked over each place in the citadel and soon found one that they liked. "This one looks good" Starscream called to his mate.

Magnus smiled. "Yes, I think this one will do." Magnus and Starscream were grateful to have found it so quickly, as both were sporting heavy sparked frames. They headed inside where they would bond and then take a rest, happy to be free.

On the far side of the planet, in the citadel where Blitzwing had been left in charge, Blitzwing went out to check on all the bots in his citadel. Most seemed happy with the announcement that had been made by Megatron, but some were worried. "What is wrong?" Blitzwing asked a fellow bot who seemed worried.

"I…We miss the sparklings that were taken from us" the mech named Perceptor stated, walking with his mate Wheeljack and third mate Starbender who was a former con.

"How long ago were they sparked to you?" Blitzwing asked, wanting to know as it might make the reunion easier to make.

"I sparked them less than a year ago" Perceptor stated.

"Let me check with Megatron and see if we can bring back the sparkling that were taken from here" Blitzwing stated. "I can't promise anything, but I can try."

"We would be grateful for your efforts" Wheeljack added and soon the trio left.

Blitzwing headed for home. He hoped that he could convince Megatron to find the little ones and send them home to be with their families. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. And so, with a huge sigh before comming, Blitzwing commed Megatron. "Blitzwing to Megatron, come in Megatron."

"Megatron here, go ahead Blitzwing."

"Sir, I have had some requests made of me and wonder If you would be able to try and fulfill them" Blitz stated nervously.

"And what requests are these?" Megatron answered, curious.

"I have had several families approach me and wonder that since everything has changed if they will receive back the sparklings that were taken from them" Blitzwing stated bluntly.

Megatron had to think on that one. He hadn't done a real good job of keeping track of which sparklings came form where and where they were sent exactly, but he had an idea. "Tell you what, Blitzwing, and I will tell the other citadels as well, I will bring forth every sparkling I took and place them in a youth center in Iacon and bots are free to come and find their little ones" Megatron replied.

Blitzwing wasn't surprised to hear that Megatron hadn't kept track, but he was pleased to hear what Megatron was trying to do. "OK, I will tell the families that. What are you going to call the youth center where you will house these young ones?" Blitzwing asked, wanting to know so he could tell the families of his citadel.

"I think I will call it the 'Library of Sparklings'" Megatron answered.

"Makes sense. Thank you, sir. Blitzwing out" Blitzwing answered, signing off.

"So he's going to return the sparklings he stole?" Rodimus asked, having overheard the comm.

"He's going to try and return them, but he didn't keep track so he doesn't know which sparkling goes where. He will let the parents come and try and find their little ones" Blitzing replied.

"I'm just glad we don't have any little ones that are there" Rodimus stated.

"Me too, love, me too."

Back in Iacon, Megatron told his mate of his plans. Optimus smiled at hearing them. "Now you see how wrong it is to rip families apart. I hope all the sparklings and families are reunited."

"I do, too, my love. Now let's take care of you and then I will have Soundwave take care of getting the sparklings together and bringing them to the area I planned" Megatron stated. Optimus blushed, ready for whatever was to come. Things were truly changing for the better.


	15. Chapter 15

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

After Optimus was in a pleasure induced recharge, Megatron went to go talk to Soundwave. "Soundwave, now that things have changed, the sparklings that were seized need to be released back to their proper families."

"AS you command my Lord. What did you have in mind?" Soundwave asked.

"I don't remember which sparklings came from where or to which location that they weer sent as I deliberately at the time did not keep track. I need you to find all the little ones that were taken and place them in the building that I will now call the library of sparklings. Each sparkling should have a name and an identifier so that once he or she is found by his or her parents, we can mark the sparkling off our list."

Soundwave nodded. Unlike Megatron, he had a pretty good idea at least where sparklings from each citadel ended up, as he had placed them there. He had his instructions and so now he headed for the secret areas he had taken the sparklings. Once he got them, he would separate them by Citadel that they came from, but for now he had to go to each secret site to get them.

Megatron went back to his berth room where Optimus was still sleeping, looking innocent and precious as he did so. Megatron just watched as Optimus slept. Before, he never would have done this, but now, it seemed to feel right to just watch Optimus sleep. Megatron wished he could join his mate, but he had work to do. And so, with a soft kiss planted on his mate's cheek, Megatron headed out.

Megatron went to the building that had formerly housed his nemesis – the elite guard headquarters. The building was gigantic, and now, it would find a new purpose. IT would become the library of sparklings. Megatron found several bots nearby willing to help change the building over so that it would be able to house both sparklings and lost younglings who would be searching for their parents as well. The bots were grateful to hear what Megatron was doing and one or two secretly hoped that they would find their own stolen sparklings or younglings that Megatron had taken but was now returning.

And while Megatron worked, Optimus woke, as the sparklings developing inside him were restless and he felt slightly low on energon. Carefully, Optimus got himself up from the bed and moved to where Megatron kept the energon. Optimus was stunned by how much Energon that Megatron kept, but he realized that this must have been hoarded by Megatron before the bot had changed. Optimus found the right color of energon that would be safe for a sparked bot and slowly drank some, not wanting to purge his tanks as he felt that low on energon. Optimus slowly enjoyed several cubes before he finally felt full and the sparklings seemed to relax a bit.

Optimus was curious as to where his mate was, and so he commed. "Love?" Optimus commed, hoping Megatron was ok.

"Yes, what did you need?" Megatron answered, obviously working hard on something.

"Are you ok?" Optimus asked concerned at how his mate sounded.

"I'm fine. I helping the others prepare the building that will become the Library of Sparklings. Soundwave went to go and retrieve all the young bots that had been stolen by me when I was still a vain bot" Megatron answered, sounding like he was working as he spoke.

Optimus had to smile at that. Just a short time ago, Megatron would have never done a thing nor even tried, but now, Megatron had changed so much and for the better. "Just don't get too worn out, my love, I will still need you later" Optimus replied, sending a few specific pulses along the bond.

Megatron felt them, but he also knew this was important. "Please, Optimus, let me work on this here and then I can help you" Megatron answered.

Optimus was a little sad to hear that, but mostly happy. "OK, love, but to let you know, the little ones are really kicking now" Optimus stated, as he felt his innards being poked and prodded by the little ones, even though it had settled down quite a bit.

Megatron was pleased to hear that. "Rest, my love, and I will try to return as soon as I can." Optimus signed off then. He was happy to hear what his mate was doing, including bringing all the sparklings back and trying to reunite them with their rightful families. Optimus didn't know it, but in the mix were a few he had sparked long ago form when he was a harem bot before he was chosen to be the queen. He would be in for a complete shock.


	16. Chapter 16

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Now, while Megatron had not kept track of all the sparklings he had removed from their families, Soundwave had at least kept track of which sparklings came from which citadel. He didn't know who the parents were, but Soundwave had dropped them off at different locations based on which citadel that they came from. And so carefully and methodically, Soundwave began bringing all the taken sparklings from the secret camps he had placed them in and moved them into the building that had been made into the Library of sparklings.

The sparklings were separated based on citadel as well as age, as some sparklings had been taken longer ago than others. Each Citadel had three categories of sparklings – young sparklings, older sparklings, and younglings as a few bots had been in the camps that long. Not even Soundwave knew that some of the young ones from Iacon were from Optimus. He knew a few must have been sparked to one of the Harem bots that Megatron had held, but that was as far as Soundwave knew.

Since Optimus was still resting due to being sparked, Megatron watched as Soundwave carefully returned with all the young ones. Megatron, now different from his old persona, felt bad for what he had done. And in feeling bad, he tried to help. "Alright, Soundwave, where did these ones come form?" Megatron asked, not knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Answer: these came form Iacon" Soundwave stated, "herding" the younglings into a special area.

"Iacon?" Megatron asked, a bit confused, as he didn't realize that he had held some sparklings so long in the secret camps.

"Yes, Iacon" Soundwave answered. Neither Soundwave nor Megatron were aware that a few of the younglings were feeling pulled towards Megatron, as he had been their creator. Megatron merely nodded and allowed Soundwave to continue leading the younglings to the area Soundwave had set up for them. Well, he tried to anyway. A few of the younglings stopped as they passed Megatron.

Megatron was a bit confused. "Why do you stop instead of following the others?" Megatron asked, not harshly, but curious.

The oldest of the group, a young mech, spoke for the group. "Something about you draws us to you" the mech replied.

"What is your name, youngling?" Megatron asked, having a bad feeling about this now.

"Stinger, sir, and my twin is Viper, she is the smaller femme right here who shares my coloration" Stinger replied.

Megatron knew then and there where these two had come from – they were from when Megatron had tried facing with Bumblebee to see if the bot would be a good queen before Megatron decided on choosing Optimus. "I see" Megatron replied, "And the rest of you?" Megatron asked, noting the three bigger bots, all three mechs, as well as couple seeker like mech younglings.

"I am Taurus" the oldest and largest of the three triplets stated. "These two are my triplet brothers Orion and Crusher" Taurus informed Megatron, pointing out which brother was which.

"And you two?" Megatron asked, seeming to know these probably came from Starscream.

"I'm Sunbolt and this is my twin Solarcharger" Sunbolt answered politely yet pointedly. Megatron sighed. He thought he knew where these seven came from – himself, along with three different mothers – Bee, Optimus and Starscream.

By this time, though, Soundwave had returned from the area he dropped the other younglings at and was trying to retrieve the stragglers, unaware of what had occurred. Soundwave tried to round up the seven, but Megatron stopped him. "Leave them to me, Soundwave" Megatron answered and Soundwave nodded and did as asked, since there were still more young bots to being to the area. Soundwave soon left to go get more young bots that had been taken.

The seven younglings were puzzled, as they knew nothing about this large bot other than he was Megatron and he was in charge. Megatron looked to them. "You may not believe me, but I believe that I am your sire" Megatron revealed to the seven.

"No way" Viper answered, not believing the bot. Several of the others felt the same way but said nothing.

"How could you be, sir?" Taurus asked, curious and sounding much like Optimus.

"It's a long story that I am not proud of. But if you don't believe me, we can find a medic who can test our data" Megatron answered the spoken and unspoken questions.

"I would like that" Sunbolt added and Stinger and Taurus backed Sunbolt up, leaving little room for the other four to argue. The eight bots headed off in search of a medic who would be able to reveal the truth.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Optimus was stirring. He slowly roused and stretched as he woke up from his nap. HE soon went to get energon and then sat down in his favorite spot to just watch the goings on outside the castle. Little did he realize what his mate would soon find out and what would soon be revealed to the poor sparked Optimus.


	17. Chapter 17

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron had the seven younglings follow him through the citadel for a bit. It was a sight to see. Stinger made sure his own twin Viper kept up while Taurus and Sunbolt walked in the rear to make sure that none of the other three bolted or tried to walk off. Megatron remained quiet as the eight passed through the citadel. They soon reached where Ratchet and Hook had moved to, once freed from the programming.

"May I help you, sir?" Ratchet asked, having answered the door as Hook was out and about helping Soundwave with the Library of Sparklings.

"Yes, you may. I have with me seven younglings and I would like to see if they and I are related by data" Megatron made clear to the medic.

"Okay, what are the names of the younglings?" Ratchet asked, knowing he would have a feeling even before the test began.

"Stinger and his twin sister Viper; Taurus and his triplet brothers Orion and Crusher; and last but not least, Sunbolt and his twin Solarcharger" Megatron explained pointing to each as he named them off.

While Ratchet couldn't quite tell if the seven were related to Megatron, he did have a good clue as to who the mothers were. "Come in, I must do some proper testing" Ratchet stated and led the small group indoors and to the private med bay in his and his mate's new home. "Alright, I have Megatron's data already in the program as well as many other bots, who wishes to go first?"

The seven younglings looked at each other and weren't sure. But before Ratchet was required to just pick one, Taurus spoke up. "I will go first" Taurus stated. "I am very curious to know who my parents are, and I would like to stay with them if they will accept me."

"Alright, kid, get on over here" Ratchet answered. Taurus did as asked, already able to tell that this medic wasn't to be smarted off to. Ratchet performed the test he needed to. Ratchet found what he expected with this one – Taurus, and his triplet brothers, were the sons of Megatron and Optimus.

"Well, what did you find?" Taurus asked.

"Megatron is your sire, and his mate Optimus is your bearer and mother" Ratchet revealed. Megatron sighed. He had forgotten he had sent these three away just after bonding to his mate. HE felt awful.

"Alright, enough. My turn" Sunbolt stated, wanting to know.

"Come on up" Ratchet stated and preformed the same test. It showed these seeker twins were from Megatron and Starscream.

"And my results, doc bot?" Sunbolt asked.

"Your father is Megatron, but you have a different mother. Your mother is Starscream" Ratchet revealed. Megatron sighed again. He truly had been a cold bot before he had changed.

Last but not least, Stinger stepped up. "Test me" he shouted eagerly.

"Okay, get on up here" Ratchet responded and performed the test yet again. This time it was a combination of Megatron and Bumblebee.

"And my answer?" Stinger asked eagerly just as Ratchet was getting the results. Stinger hoped that his spark had been right.

"Your father is Megatron, but Bumblebee is your mother" Ratchet revealed to all those present.

"Woah, that makes us all half siblings" Solarcharger stated, happy to have such a large family to belong to, even if they were only partly related by data.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Viper answered, still not quite sure of all of this.

"You are free to come see me, my children, but only three of you are from my mate and I" Megatron stated.

"Who is your mate?" Orion asked.

"Optimus is my mate. Starscream is mated to Ultra Magnus and I am not sure where Bumblebee is at, as I haven't seen him in a while."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Stinger asked, curious and worried.

"When I was choosing a mate for myself, I was trying to choose between Bumblebee and Optimus. I chose Optimus and I am not sure what my former self did to the little bot" Megatron revealed. He wasn't proud of what he had done, but he was a different bot back then.

"So you have no clue where our mother is?" Viper asked.

"I don't, but I am thinking Optimus might know. Let us go see him" Megatron stated and the seven agreed to go with the bot. The eight made the short track back to the castle that Megatron had set up for himself and his family. The seven younglings were stunned, but soon, another bot was going to be even more stunned and Megatron had never told Optimus about sending the sparklings away. Megatron just hoped that Optimus would handle all of this ok.


	18. Chapter 18

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus was up and about, even though he knew his mate would prefer he rest. Optimus just felt a need to be useful and to straighten a few things up. He was almost done with what he wanted to do when Megatron brought in the seven younglings. Megatron was not exactly pleased to see his mate up and doing so much while sparked, but Megatron said nothing about it. "Love, we have company" Megatron carefully announced to Optimus.

Optimus carefully turned around, as his abdomen was very swollen from the sparklings he carried. "Oh? And who are these young ones?" Optimus asked warmly, having a feeling about at least five of them.

"These are Taurus and his brother Orion and Crusher" Megatron stated pointing to the triplets first, as Megatron had a feeling Optimus would know by the names whose they were.

Optimus nodded and stated, "You must be mine, as you have my build" Optimus stated lovingly, taking this rather well. Megatron hadn't realized that while this would be a slight surprise, it wasn't the total shock he had thought it would be.

"Ratchet scanned me, sir" Taurus stated, "and he told us you were our mother."

Optimus nodded, "And the others?"

"This is Sunbolt and Solarcharger" Megatron stated, pointing to the twin Seekers, neither of which knew they had been triplets but the third one had sparked stillborn, though Optimus did, somehow.

"Starscream and his mate would be happy to see you. It's a shame your triplet didn't make it" Optimus stated, revealing something that only Megatron, Ratchet and Primus knew or at least Megatron thought.

"We…We had a triplet?" Sunbolt asked, curious just like his twin.

"Yes, you did, but she was sparked stillborn. She never had a chance" Optimus revealing what had been revealed to him by Primus. Megatron was a bit stunned by that but didn't let it show.

"And last but not least, Viper and Stinger" Megatron introduced.

"You must be from my old teammate, Bumblebee" Optimus revealed, seeming to know more than Megatron realized.

"We are" Stinger replied.

"And Megatron tells us he doesn't know where our mother is" Viper stated, saddened by the news as she was afraid her mother was dead.

"Fear not. HE lives not far from here, with his mate Shockwave. They settled a few towns over from here" Optimus revealed. Primus had already old Optimus much of what Megatron had tried to show and say.

"He lives?" Viper asked, hopefully.

"Yes, he does. And I could comm him to come here and see you, as I know it would mean a lot to him" Optimus answered. Megatron just watched, still stunned at all that had happened. Optimus commed both Starscream and Bumblebee to come.

Only a short time later, Starscream showed up. HE saw the seeker twins and seemed to know now why he had been called, but he asked just to be sure. "You called, Optimus?" Starscream asked respectfully.

"I did. Primus ahs revealed to me that these two seeker twins were from the set of seekers you sparked long ago, where their triplet seeker sister did not make it" Optimus stated.

Starscream knew then it had to be true, as almost no one knew of the loss of the seeker femme, especially not Optimus. "If they wish, they can come with me and get to know my mate and I" Starscream stated. The twins, though surprised by all that had come forward soon agreed to head out with Starscream.

And just shortly after Starscream left with his sons, Bee managed to make it to the castle. Optimus smiled when he saw the small yellow car make its way up to him. "Greetings old friend" Optimus stated.

"Hey boss bot" Bee stated, even though Megatron was in charge.

"I have a special gift for you bee – two of your sparklings Stinger and Viper" Optimus stated pointing to the pair.

Bee looked at them. They reminded him of himself and what most of his sparklings might have looked like if Megatron had chosen Bee instead of Optimus. "My mate is busy, but if they wish to come with me, they may" Bee stated. Viper and Stinger were more than eager to follow their mother creator home.

That just left Taurus and his brothers. "I know you have many questions, my sons, you may ask" Optimus stated, trying to carefully hug each of the triplets. They hugged back and asked their questions, some of which Optimus was unable to answer and Megatron was forced to answer to reveal a sad truth from long ago. The triplet brothers couldn't believe what they were hearing, but they seemed to know it was the truth, even if it wasn't what they had wanted to hear. They hugged their mother and asked one further question, "May we stay here?"

Optimus smiled and had an answer for that one, "Absolutely" Optimus answered with a smile before taking the three with him to explore the castle. Megatron, still in a bit of shock, smiled as he watched just how happy his own mate was in getting their precious sparklings back. Megatron hurried to join the group, not wanting to miss out now that he realized what he had done. HE wanted to be part of this too. Optimus and the triplets allowed Megatron to be a part of it and that made Megatron happiest fo all.


	19. Chapter 19

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Megatron and Optimus were getting to know their triplet sons that had just returned, many bots from far and wide were coming to Iacon to see if they could find their own "lost" little ones, though not really lost but stolen. Each hoped that they could find their precious sparkling or sparklings that had been stolen from them by Megatron during hi tyrannical days before the great transformation.

Thanks to Soundwave and his knowledge, each citadel had its own place for sparklings that had been seized from it. And the sparklings themselves were divided into groups in each section – young sparklings, older sparklings, young younglings and older younglings. And the two older groups were very hopeful to find their own families even though most thought it was a pipe dream.

This day saw Blackarachnia coming to the Library of sparklings. She knew some of her precious little ones had been taken previously and she hoped to find them here, though she was aware that since they were partially organic, they may not be found. She went to the area that was set up for sparklings and younglings that had come from the citadel that she was in charge of. IT wasn't hard to find, thankfully.

Blackarachnia skipped the young sparklings, as she knew that the ones Megatron had stolen would be older, so she headed for the youngling area. She just hoped that Megatron hadn't experimented on the young ones due to their unique data make up. She knew at the time that they were taken, Megatron could be that cruel.

Arriving at the area she sought, she was amazed by the number of younglings that were present and were looking for their own families. Blackarachnia went in to the youngling area, hoping to find what she was looking for. Little did she know, her own presence in the area had already attracted attention from some younglings.

"Excuse me?" one of the small younglings stated to the femme.

"Can I help you?" Blackarachnia asked, not sure why this youngling had approached her.

"I…I think you might be my creator" the nervous young mech said.

Blackarachnia was a bit stunned, as this mech looked nothing like her. Then she remembered her mate, Sentinel. This mech took a bit more after him. "What makes you think I am your creator?" the spider femme asked.

"My spark feels drawn to yours" the young one answered, even as another bot came over.

"My spark feels drawn to both of you" the young femme stated. This femme looked like part organic and part robot.

Blackarachnia was a bit stunned to say the least, but she didn't show it. "How do well tell if we are really related?" She asked.

"Ratchet and Hook are working nearby. They should be able to confirm if we are family" the young femme answered.

Blackarachnia nodded and called Hook over to see if the three were related. Hook soon came and scanned the three in a detailed manner, as he wanted to be sure that they were related before he allowed the release of the younglings. Hook scanned and soon had his answer, "You three are indeed related, mother and two sparklings" Hook stated, not realizing that Sentinel had carried the younglings not Blackarachnia.

Blackarachnia at first felt a need to correct hook, but then decided against it. She had found what she was looking for and that was all that mattered. "If you don't mind, Hook, I would like to take my family home" Blackarachnia stated.

Hook nodded and made notes in a specially created chart which showed these two younglings had been picked up by their family. Soon, the three left. And while the youngling femme was happy, the youngling mech was nervous. Blackarachnia could sense both the young femme's happiness and the young mech's nervousness. "No need to be nervous, my son. You are coming home with me" Blackarachnia stated, trying to cheer the young mech up.

"Yeah, we get to go to our real home" the young femme answered.

"By the way, what are your names?" Blackarachnia asked, assuming they had been given names.

"I'm Airrazor" the femme stated, and it was obvious her organic form was some sort of earth bird.

The young mech looked down. He didn't have a name, as no one had given him one. "Well?" the spider femme asked, hoping to coax the young mech into talking.

"I…I was never given a name. I… I was never seen as worthy to have a name" the nervous young mech replied.

Airrazor and Blackarachnia felt bad for the young mech, but Blackarachnia knew that was sometimes how the old Megatron worked. The spider femme began to think. He needed a name. She thought of her mate, Sentinel. "I think I will call you Defender" the spider femme said to the young mech.

The young mech was so stunned he couldn't speak at first. "You… you really want to give me that name?" he finally asked.

"Yes, now let's head home and I will introduce you to your father" the femme spider bot stated and the two young bots happily followed the spider femme back home. The young ones hoped that their father would be just as accepting of them as their mother had, but only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Shortly after Blackarachnia had left with her son and daughter, another bot came to see if he could find any of his own little ones. His name was Jazz and now that they were free, he had bonded to Prowl. Jazz knew that there was a good chance both had many sparklings here as both he and his mate had been pleasure bots before Primus had changed things for the better. Jazz hoped he could at least find one or two fo the many he and his mate had sparked, but he wasn't sure.

Jazz made his way inside the Library of sparklings. It was a huge place and there were so many precious younglings and sparklings there that it overwhelmed poor Jazz a bit. And even as he went in to check out the area where sparklings from Iacon were, more and more sparklings were being brought to the area. Jazz shook his helm when he realized just how evil Megatron had been prior to the great transformation that Primus had caused.

Jazz slowly wandered over to where he might find some of his own precious little ones. He knew most would not look like his mate or possibly even like him since both Jazz and Prowl had been high class pleasure bots. Jazz started with the young sparklings, ones that looked like they had been ripped out of their mothers' arms or taken away right at sparking. Jazz knew that since the transformation had recently happened, he possibly could have a sparkling or two in this category. Ratchet saw his old friend Jazz and walked up to the bot.

"How are you?" Ratchet asked.

"Been better" Jazz answered.

"Can I help you find someone or something?" Ratchet asked, wanting to help his old friend fin what he was looking for.

"Well, doc bot, I am trying to find any sparklings my mate or I sparked, but I have no idea what they could look like, as you see, Prowl and I were high level pleasure bots before, and so all our sparklings were taken from us before we ever got to see them" Jazz explained.

"Well, let me scan you and then I can try to help you" Ratchet offered.

"Scan away" Jazz stated, wanting any help he could find.

"Alright, I at least have your code. Let's go and see if we can find any little ones that partially match it" Ratchet stated, hopeful for Jazz's sake.

"I hope we can find any of them, as we miss them" Jazz stated as the two entered the sparkling area for Iacon. Jazz looked over the sparklings and tried to see if by looks, he could find one of his own precious little ones.

Soon, a couple seekerlings seemed to crawl over to the pair. Jazz was a bit confused, but figured it was possible. Jazz handed the pair over to Ratchet to scan them. Jazz wasn't sure what the scan would say, and was shocked when the scan said there was a match. "These two…they belong to me?" Jazz asked, puzzled.

"According to the data scan, they do my friend. Just to let you know, they also match Thundercracker's data" Ratchet revealed, showing why they were seekers.

"Well, since I got to them first, I am taking them home with me" Jazz stated, scooping the pair up. Both seekerlings cooed softly and snuggled in to Jazz.

"I suggest before you try finding any more of your precious little ones, that you take those two sweet seekerlings home" Ratchet suggested.

"I will, Ratchet. Thanks for the help" Jazz stated.

"Do you have a name for either of those two little ones? I need to put something into the system to show that you took them home" Ratchet revealed.

"Well, Wingspan for one and… and" Jazz stated, trying to think of another name for the other seekerling.

"How about Takeoff for the other?" Ratchet suggested.

"I like it. Wingspan and Takeoff. Thanks for all your help, Ratchet" Jazz stated, with lots of gratitude in his voice.

"You are welcome. Now take care and take care of those little ones before you try and rescue any more of you little ones" Ratchet reminded Jazz who nodded as he headed out the door. He was just happy that he had found the last ones he had sparked under the old system. Jazz carefully raced home. HE just hoped that his mate would be as accepting of the pair as Jazz was, but only time would tell.


	21. Chapter 21

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Back at the castle where Megatron and his mate Optimus resided, Optimus continued leading his sons around the place. Optimus was extremely happy to see them, though Megatron could feel the hurt in Optimus' spark about the three being sent away. And in feeling that, Megatron could only guess just how much it hurt those who had sparked sparklings to have their precious little ones taken away. Megatron silently sighed to himself. He truly had made a mess of things.

Unaware that his mate had felt his true feelings, Optimus continued to chat and show the young bots around. All three were so amazed – not at being related to the leader, but at being wanted by their true creators. But then came the question that Optimus had dreaded. "Mom?" Orion asked as the other two wanted to know as well but weren't about to ask.

"Yes, my son?" Optimus asked, ready to answer another question.

"Why didn't you keep us and raise us if you love us so much?" Orion asked.

Optimus sighed at that. He hadn't wanted that question to be asked, but he knew it was inevitable. "I wasn't given the option to keep you, my wonderful sons. At that time, your father and my mate Megatron was a different bot than he is now and he decided many things" Optimus started saying.

"So, dad decided he didn't want us and shipped us off?" one of the others asked.

"In a sense, the answer to that is yes, however, you weren't the only sparklings pulled from your family. Megatron did much damage to many families during that time – slaughtering bots that couldn't be reprogrammed and stealing sparklings away from loving homes simply because he wanted to" Optimus explained.

"It doesn't sound like it was a very fun time" the third triplet stated.

"We who were reprogrammed really didn't see much of a choice. But when Primus finally intervened and restored things – things changed for the better, including your father" Optimus stated.

"Wow" was the response of all three triplets.

"It truly was amazing, as once your father was changed for the better, he did many things to try and rectify for the evil he had done in the past. He's not perfect, but he tries to do his best" Optimus answered, wanting his sons to give their father a true chance, unaware that Megatron was close by and had heard everything that Optimus had told their sons.

Megatron was in awe. He couldn't understand how his mate was so forgiving and warm. Megatron realized he still had a lot to learn, but at least now, he was willing to do so.

Meanwhile, back at the library of sparklings, bots were coming from far and wide to hopefully reunite with their precious sparklings that had been taken from them or their family, as one young bot who had come to visit wasn't much older than a youngling herself. She had been sent by her parents to search for any siblings she might have. She understood, as both were too sparked to travel safely from the other side of the planet, so she had come instead. She didn't know what age group she was looking for, but at least she knew what area of the library to look.

She slowly entered the enormous edifice and headed to the area that was marked with the citadel that she came from. She soon headed over, hoping to find what her parents had sent her here for. She started with the very young sparklings. She tried to look over them and see if she felt anything, but she couldn't as she didn't have any kind of bond with any potential siblings, as she had been raised alone, for whatever reason, rejected by Megatron which made her parents grateful that they had been allowed to keep her.

She entered the area and none of the bots she saw looked like her or her creators. She searched each sparkling, but she didn't seem to find herself drawn to any of them until she saw a sickly mech towards the back of the area. She wasn't sure why she was drawn to the little guy, but it was obvious why he was sick – he had been experimented on and had survived. She was livid with that, but realized the best thing that she could do was take this little one with her in hopes of giving it a loving home. She carefully scooped the little mechling up and he curled into her. She hoped she was doing right in taking the little one and then she headed to the other two areas with younglings and sparklings from her citadel.

Only once again amongst the younglings did she find a couple of bots who might possibly be siblings. They were both mechs and none of the three realized that they were triplets from the same sparking, but seeing the two, the young femme named Swan could see why they had been taken, as the mechs were huge and strong even as younglings.

"Excuse me" Swan asked, carrying the little mechling she had picked up from the other area.

"Yes?" answered one of the youngling mechs.

"I sense somehow we might be related" Swan stated, a bit intimidated by the two mechs size.

"It is possible" the other answered. "Let's get checked out."

Swan agreed to that and they went to find Ratchet. Ratchet wasn't too surprised when the four came to him, three walking and one being carried. "How may I help you?" Ratchet asked.

"We want to know if we are related, sir" Swan asked, unaware of the shock she would be in for.

"Fair enough" Ratchet stated and scanned all four.

"Well, you younglings are all triplets from the same sparking, and you two mechs are twins from that triplet sparkling. As for the young mech, his code doesn't really match anyone's code, as he seems to be from a pieced together experiment" Ratchet revealed. "If you want to take him, you may, but he needs a thorough exam first."

Swan was absolutely stunned. She now had brothers and the sparkling itself was the product of a dangerous experiment. The mechs, named Bulldozer and Excavator, were stunned as well. "Well, we want to go home with our sister and meet our true creators" Bulldozer stated.

"And we want the little mechling, as he seems quite attached to all three of us" Excavator stated, much to Swan's delight. Ratchet nodded and then checked over the mechling, fixing a few things before sending all four on their way and documenting that the three had been claimed by their family. Ratchet was happy to see the four leave.


	22. Chapter 22

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Ratchet was glad to see more of the sparklings return to the families that they had been sparked to. Ratchet went back inside, as he knew that there were more sparklings to be placed and even more to be checked over. Little did he realize that he would even be finding a few of his own precious little ones.

In a back secluded area of the library of sparklings where sparklings were first brought to be checked over and checked into the system, Hook was busy working on a few bots that had just been brought in. Ratchet, having just returned to the area, soon took up his post and began examining sparklings that were being brought here for reunification.

"Here's the next batch" Soundwave stated as he brought in several sparklings from an undisclosed location.

"Set them down, Soundwave and I will check each of them out" Ratchet stated matter-of-factly as he prepared for the new little ones. They weren't younglings but they were older than recently sparked sparklings.

Ratchet began to scan over the group. All the sparklings appeared healthy and were ready to be placed in the appropriate area for reunification. "Soundwave, where did this group of sparklings come from?"

"They were stolen from Iacon" Soundwave revealed.

"These are also ones stolen from Iacon?" Ratchet asked, a bit puzzled.

"Yes, when the young ones were taken, they didn't all end up at the same undisclosed location. Many went to various undisclosed locations" Soundwave revealed.

Ratchet could only nod. The truth had kind of shaken him a bit, but he didn't let it show. He took the young bots with him to go get scanned into the system. The young bots went along surprisingly willingly. Ratchet didn't really think about it, as his processor was still reeling a bit from what he had been told.

Soon the group reached the last station before they would be placed in the appropriate area for reunification. Ratchet began to scan their data so that he or hook would know who was a data match if they ever came to claim the little ones. Ratchet carefully scanned the young bots, and four of the young bots of the group seemed to have similar coding. They must have been siblings. The other five sparklings didn't match the four and didn't match each other.

Ratchet first dropped off the five who didn't match the four to the area that the five needed to be in and then Ratchet returned to the four young bots whose data matched each other. It was obvious that they were quadruplets, but that was not why Ratchet had kept them back – Ratchet sensed something about these little ones, and he hoped his hunch was incorrect.

"Why did we not go with them?" one little mech asked, curiously.

"Because I need to do a more thorough scan on you four" Ratchet replied nicely so as not to scare the young ones off.

"OK" said the only little femme of the four.

Ratchet scanned and found something that made him mad and happy at the same time. These precious four sparklings did have parents – they were the only set of quadruplets that Ratchet had ever sparked. When Ratchet was reprogrammed, he hadn't thought of the little ones, but now that they were here and Primus had intervened, he remembered them, oh did he remember them.

"What's wrong?" Asked a second little mechling.

"I… I know who your parents are, little ones" Ratchet answered softly.

"Who?" Asked the last little mechling.

"I am your mother" Ratchet revealed.

"You are?" asked the little femme who looked like the spitting image of her mother only as a femme.

"Yes, and I want you four to come with me" ratchet stated, and the little ones followed him. They soon made their way to where Hook was. Thankfully, there were no sparklings to check over.

"Why did you bring those four back, my love? Was there a problem with them?" Hook asked, not recognizing the little ones.

"No, there is no problem with them" Ratchet answered at first. "I brought them here because they are our little ones."

"Ours?" Hook asked, astounded.

"Yes, their codes match ours. They are the quadruplets we had to give up" Ratchet revealed. Hook could only nod.

"Don't you want us?" one little mech asked, worried that they would be left without parents again.

"oh, sweet little one, we do want you" Hook stated, and came to scoop the little one up. "Now do you have a name?" The little mechling shook his helm, as he had never been given a name. "Well, I'll call you yellowjacket." The little one smiled.

"What about me?" Asked the little femme.

"I think we'll call you Spitfire" Ratchet stated. The little femme smiled.

"And me?" as one of the other mechlings.

"How about Cruiser?" Hook suggested.

"I like it" the little one stated.

"and we will call you First Aid" Ratchet said to the last little mechling who was more quiet and shy. The little mechling smiled. He was just happy to have a name and be wanted.

Meanwhile, back at the castle where Optimus and Megatron lived, Taurus, Orion and their triplet brother were taking a nap in another room. Megatron and Optimus were talking.

"Do…do you remember everything?" Megatron asked, a bit fearful.

"I don't remember everything, my love, but I do remember quite a bit" Optimus revealed. "Remember, you didn't completely reprogram me as you liked the bot of defiance I had, hence you chose me over Bumblebee."

Megatron sighed, as he felt bad. "I am sorry for what I did to you" Megatron stated.

"You're forgiven, my love. And I can see that you are not the same bot" Optimus replied before kissing Megatron on the lips. It was Optimus' way of asking for more attention, since the bot was still sparked.

Megatron smiled. "Thanks, my love. And now I plan to spoil you." Megatron carefully grabbed Optimus and headed for their room. Optimus just smiled as he was carefully dragged. He could tell Megatron cared and soon Optimus would be getting his need filled.


	23. Chapter 23

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Megatron addressed his mate's need, far on the other side of the planet, Blitzwing's mate Rodimus Prime was getting ready to spark the precious ones that had been growing inside him. Blitzwing was happy and excited, especially since he knew that these little ones would never be stolen. Blitzwing called for the local medic bot who soon came. "Please help, my mate is sparking" Blitzwing stated to the medic bot, who soon went over to help Rodimus.

Rodimus was in extreme pain, that much was for sure, but he was glad about one thing. These little ones they would get to keep. Rodimus had wanted to travel to Iacon to retrieve the bots he had sparked before but was forbidden to do so because of his condition. And now that he was sparking, he was temporarily grateful that he had been kept at home.

The medic soon came over to see just how far along that Rodimus was, and soon found that the first little sparkling was emerging. "Ok, it's go time" the medic bot uttered and prepared for the sparklings to come. "Any idea how many he has?" the medic asked.

"Not sure, as before Primus switched everything over, we didn't tell anyone as we didn't want them stolen" Blitzwing revealed. The medic, though frustrated, understood.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see as he sparks" The medic stated and soon held the first sparkling, a little mechling. "A mech flyer."

Rodimus weakly smiled while Blitzwing was very happy, they both were glad the little one appeared healthy. Rodimus didn't get much rest before the other sparklings followed their older brother. Thankfully, only two more came out – both mechlings but grounders like Rodimus. Rodimus was exhausted and hoped this was it for now. The medic did a scan, and found that indeed, Rodimus had sparked all the sparklings in his sparkling development chamber. "Is that it? Did I spark them all?" Rodimus asked tiredly.

"Yes, and all three are healthy mechs" the medic replied. Rodimus and Blitzwing thanked the medic, who soon left after making sure Rodimus was ok as well.

Though tired, Rodimus wanted to name these three. "they…they need names" Rodimus states weakly.

"That can wait, my love, you need rest" Blitzwing answered. Rodimus wanted to argue but soon found himself drifting off into recharge mode. Blitzwing held his sons, and hoped that soon, they would be able to reunite all their previous sparklings.

Meanwhile, back in Iacon, more and more sparklings were arriving to the Library of Sparklings. It was absolutely overwhelming the number of sparklings that seemed to appear out of nowhere, thanks to Soundwave who was the only bot that had really kept track of things, as he had to know which bots went where in case Megatron had ever needed them for some reason. Now, that knowledge was being used to reunite families.

Soundwave was bringing up yet another group of older sparklings, not quite younglings but past the young sparkling stage. He brought them to be examined by the medics before they were placed where they needed to go. This group was from another citadel, but it was a citadel that Soundwave would frequently visit when his time was not demanded by Megatron. The medics scanned over the young ones and soon sent Soundwave and the young ones back into the area where the sparklings would be placed. All but two of the little ones stayed in the area. The two, a mechling and a femme, stayed with Soundwave, as if they sensed something. Soundwave didn't notice at first, as he had never really taken a mate, as there had been lots of pleasure bots available for him to enjoy without commitment.

"Ex…excuse me" the young mech finally asked.

"What?" Soundwave answered, a bit caught off guard though he didn't show it.

"We…we are drawn to you" the little femme stated, sounding much like Soundwave.

Soundwave didn't want to believe them, but he decided to take them back to see if they matched his data. Hook was there and scanned the three over. "You three do share data" Hook revealed, not about to reveal that the other data for the little ones was a bot who had died as a pleasure bot thanks to a weak spark that no bot knew the bot had. The little ones were excited. Soundwave wasn't sure what to do, as he had no mate as of this point. Hook pulled Soundwave aside. "Wave, they have no mother. You need to take them home. I am sure that if you want it, you will find a mate who will love them" Hook encouraged. Soundwave then nodded and agreed to take the little ones home with him. He just hoped he could find a mate who would help him with this. Little did he know, the right bot would soon come into his life.


	24. Chapter 24

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, As Soundwave was trying to figure out what to do with his son and daughter that he had just found, on the far side of Cybertron, Rodimus Prime woke form his sparking induced nap. He woke to a spark-warming sight. Just on the other side of the room, Blitzwing was carefully holding on of the three mechlings that Rodimus had sparked several hours ago. It was such a sweet sight. Rodimus quickly took a picture of the sweet scene and stored it in his memory banks before Blitzwing realized his mate was awake.

"You know, love, they still need names" Rodimus softly stated as he had just roused from his slumber.

"That they do. Do you feel strong enough to help me name them, my love?" Blitzwing asked.

"I do, but we need to find good names for them" Rodimus answered. "How about Starreacher for the little flyer?"

The little flyer mech cooed. "I like it and I think he does too" Blitzwing answered.

"As for the two little grounders, I am not sure what to call them" Rodimus answered in all honesty.

Blitzwing thought for a moment. The pair was so sweet and loving. "How about Justice and Allterrain?" Rodimus thought a minute about those names even as the little mechlings cooed softly. "I think they like them."

Rodimus then smiled. "Ok, those sound like really strong names for our sweet little mechlings."

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Blitzwing asked gently.

"Please" Rodimus answered and soon, he was holding one of his precious sons.

Elsewhere, back in Iacon, away from the Library of Sparklings, Ultra Magnus and Starscream were enjoying each other's company as they had not only recently been freed, but also had recently bonded to each other. They knew they were far along with sparklings that weren't all theirs, but they were sure that Megatron now would let them keep them. "What will we tell them?" Starscream asked his mate.

"Screamer, honey, we are still sparked, they haven't come yet. Why are you so worried?" Magnus asked, the calmer of the pair.

"It's just the way I am" Starscream answered, though he was glad he had such a wonderful mate.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, for now, let's just enjoy this moment we have together" Magnus responded, drawing his seeker mate closer to him. Starscream snuggled close, feeling mostly reassumed by the hug from his mate.

And in the leader's place, Megatron was finally alone with Orion, Taurus and their triplet s Optimus was still sleeping thanks to the developing sparklings. Megatron knew the three had every right to hate him and what he had done. What he didn't realize was that they had a spark more like Optimus' – willing to love and forgive. "So, do you three wish to stay with us?" Megatron asked. It was a stupid question and he knew it, but he wanted to know.

"We do want to stay, father" Taurus answered.

"You do?" Megatron asked in response, shocked at the response.

"We do. You see, mom explained things to us. He explained what happened and why things were the way the were. If mom can forgive you for what you did, so can we" Orion answered, revealing something that Megatron only now understood – forgiveness. "Also, we don't really have anywhere else to stay."

"Your mom would be so proud of what you three have become" Megatron stated.

"We know, as he has told us. The only thing we don't know is how you feel about us" the third triplet responded, hoping that bringing that would not incite wrath.

Megatron sighed, as he hadn't expected that, but he should have. "I haven't always been the best bot or the best father, but if you are willing to give me a chance, I will try to do the best I can to be the bot you need me to be."

"We can't ask for anything more than that, father" Taurus answered, going to the former tyrant and trying to give the bot a hug. Megatron graciously accepted it, as he wanted to be a part of their lives and be a good father, whatever that meant. Megatron didn't say it in front of the trio, but he was going to have to find out just what exactly being a father meant and then once he did, trying to be the best father possible to all of his sparklings no matter how old they were.


	25. Chapter 25

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

And as others were doing their things and reuniting as families and such, Bulkhead decided to make his way into Iacon. He had been mated to the two Constructicons at first through force and now he had decided that it wasn't as bad and had remained with them. Everyone had changed when Primus changed Cybertron. But Bulkhead was coming now to the Library of Sparklings. He knew in his spark he had to have some sparklings there, even though his mates told him it was unlikely. Still, Bulkhead made his way in.

He felt led not to the sparklings that were from the citadel where he resided, but he felt drawn to an area that was for sparklings that their home citadel had been forgotten or was unknown. Bulkhead now remembered that he and his mates had moved around a lot before Primus had restored things and so it was possible that if he had had any sparklings, they wouldn't have had a home citadel to be from.

Bulkhead looked over the young bots, some were very young while others were older, but still he felt drawn to several, though he couldn't say for sure. He hoped that someone would be able to help him. Fortunately for Bulkhead, Ratchet had just returned and would be able to help the gentle green giant.

"Long time no see, Bulkhead" Ratchet stated as warmly as his voice ever got.

"Nice to see you, too, Doc Bot. Can you help me?" Bulkhead asked, not sure how to proceed from here as he was a bit overwhelmed by what he saw.

"I can try. What do you need help with?" Ratchet asked, though he had a pretty good idea as there really was only one reason why bots stopped here at this place.

"Well, my mates don't believe me, but I feel like I have some sparklings here that need to come back to our loving family. We moved a lot before Primus changed things, so I would doubt that any sparklings I sparked would have a home citadel to be from" Bulkhead explained to his old teammate.

Ratchet then understood why Bulkhead was close to the area where sparklings and younglings were kept that didn't have home citadels for one reason or another. "Let me go in with you and help you see if any of these young ones belong to you and your mates" Ratchet answered, truly hoping that Bulkhead's instincts were right. Bulkhead smiled as the pair went into the designated area.

It didn't take long before the two adults drew the attention of many of the young bots. Bulkhead was astonished by just how many young bots were here, but he knew he was on a mission to find his own. It didn't seem to take too much longer before the big bot found himself attracting little ones. He just hoped that they were his.

The first few to approach the large bot were younglings, a couple of mechs. They weren't big per say, but they felt drawn to the bot. Ratchet scanned the pair and found that they were indeed Bulkhead's sons. The pair stayed with Bulkhead as the bot moved on to see if he could find any other little ones and find them he did – a couple older sparkling mechs and three precious young femmes, though the three appeared that two were from one sparking while the third was yet another sparking. Ratchet scanned them all. They all were related to Bulkhead and his mates. Ratchet just smiled. "Congratulations, Bulkhead, your family just grew by 7" Ratchet informed the bot.

Bulkhead, happily carrying the three tiny femmes just beamed. He knew he had been right about this, and he knew his mates would be in for a complete shock. Now, he could take his young ones home and give them names that they deserved to have instead of the ones that they had been assigned. The four young mechs just followed Bulkhead with the two older mechs carrying the two younger mechs. All were just glad to finally have found their family and to be wanted by their family. Ratchet smiled as he watched them leave and then made sure to document that the sparklings had been picked up and who they had gone home with. Seven down, many more to go.


	26. Chapter 26

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Back at the castle type building that Megatron and his mate Optimus lived, Optimus was waiting impatiently for his mate to return to their room, as Optimus was in need and this time, he planned to get a little kinky with his mate. Optimus didn't like waiting, but he knew his mate was showing their sons to their quarters in the castle type building. Only then would Megatron return to Optimus.

And just before Optimus could start going to look for his wayward mate, Megatron finally came into the berth room, a bit tired but still happy at how things were. "You're late" Optimus stated with full force, horniness and dominance coming out in his voice, emphasized by the fact that he was twirling stasis cuffs on his right pointer finger.

Megatron was caught a bit off guard, as he had never expected this from his mate, but soon, Megatron had no choice but to allow Optimus to do as the bot wanted, for once Megatron was on the bed, Optimus placed the stasis cuffs on. "You've been a bad bot, and I intend to collect" Optimus stated, planning for a fun time. Megatron was a bit worried, and he hoped that his mate would not harm him while he couldn't move. Optimus planned on being careful this session, neither realizing that with this session, Megatron would understand how Optimus felt even more, as unknown to either of the two mates, Primus planned to spark Megatron.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the citadel of Iacon, Wheeljack had finally made it from the other side of the planet. Perceptor and their other mate were needed to home with the other sparklings that they actually had been allowed to keep, and so Wheeljack came to pick up their other little ones that had been stolen. He could only hope that they hadn't been killed off by Megatron when Megatron had been a tyrant, as Wheeljack had heard from one or two bots in citadel in which he resided that they had been unable to find their sparklings, which hadn't made it for one reason or another.

Soon, Wheeljack arrived at the building he used to know as the headquarters for the Autobot Elite Guard, but he knew it was now being sued for something else – a place where families were hopefully reunited. Wheeljack said a quick prayer before going inside.

Once inside the gigantic structure, Wheeljack could see that there were sparklings everywhere, as far as the optic could see, and he could also see that they were sectioned off, so to speak, as to which citadel that they had been taken from. And so, Jack headed over to the area where the sparklings that had been snatched from his home citadel had been placed. He didn't know exactly what he was searching for; he just hoped he could find the little ones.

Ratchet was busy with another couple of bots that had come in searching for their sparklings, and so Hook carefully approached Wheeljack. "Looking for your lost little ones?" Hook asked.

"Yes, I am. This section is the citadel where my mates and I reside, so I came over here to see if I could find any of our precious little ones" Jack replied, hoping Hook could help.

"Well, let me scan your data, and then we can go from there" Hook stated, and Jack allowed himself to be scanned in hopes that it would help him more quickly reunite with his sparklings. The problem was, since he had two mates, it was possible his data was not in some of the sparklings. "DO you have one mate or two?" Hook asked.

"I have two, Perceptor and another who was a former con" Jack revealed. Jack was lucky though he didn't realize it.

"Well, you are in luck, as your mate Perceptor's data is already in here. I can only assume because as a scientist, he needed his data to be preserved for one of his experiments" Hook answered.

Jack was actually happy to hear that, and so Jack and hook searched for sparklings, Jack was sad when he saw so many there and yet they didn't match him or his mates. It took quite a while, in fact, before they even found one belonging to the trio – a shy femme who had an aerial mode, thanks to the third mate. Jack smiled as he looked at her. She was obviously young. "Do you have a name, little one?" Jack asked gently.

The femme, scared, shook her helm. "No…I have no name" she softly replied.

"I think your name should be Skygem" Jack stated, trying to find a pretty name for the femme.

The little femme was surprised. "Why…why do you name me?" she asked.

"Because, little one, through scans I have found that you are my mates and my daughter" Jack stated after hook had confirmed it.

"I… I have a family?" the femme asked, curious but still scared.

"Yes, you have a family and a family who wants you and wants to love you" Jack revealed. The small, young femme smiled and then clung to jack. Jack didn't mind, as he carried her while finding a few more little ones – 3 mechs and 2 other femmes to be precise. Jack was happy as he took the six little ones with him, and he knew his mates would be pleased to see these six again. Hook, after seeing the family off, marked off in the computer that those six had been picked up by their family and then went back to work.


	27. Chapter 27

(please see all previous disclaimers)

As Wheeljack was returning to his citadel with the precious sparklings in tow, Megatron was just rousing from his pleasure induced slumber. Optimus was waiting near the berth, tray of warmed energon in hand for the former tyrant. Megatron smiled as he slowly tried to get up form the berth. It wasn't as easy as it should have been. Optimus noticed right away, and instead of just standing there waiting, Optimus set down what he had in his hands and went to assist his mate. Megatron was grateful for the assistance, though it slightly bothered him why he needed it. "I think you are low on energon, love" Optimus stated, unaware of what had occurred the night before, "as we had a lot of fun last evening."

Megatron slowly nodded as all his processors were slowly coming online thanks to being sparked and low on energon. He was grateful that Optimus was so thoughtful and helpful. "Energon…please" Megatron uttered in exhaustion.

Optimus went over and grabbed the cubes he had brought in and brought them over to the berth. "I want you to drink them slowly, as your main systems aren't quite all functioning at full capacity yet, my love" Optimus stated, carefully helping feed his mate the warmed energon. Megatron just allowed his mate to do so, as his systems were still a bit slow. Optimus was patient and kind as he helped his mate get fully energized with energon. Only then did Megatron seem to function at a normal capacity. "Are you okay?"

Megatron smiled as he heard the sound of worry in his mate's voice, as he could tell it meant Optimus really cared for the old bot. "I will be fine. I guess I wasn't as well energized as I needed to be before we had our fun last night" Megatron replied, kissing his mate gently yet passionately.

Optimus kissed back with equal passion, enjoying the spontaneous kiss. "Still, when you feel ready, I think you should get your systems checked out, as we need you in tip top shape to not only run Cybertron, but also raise our little ones" Optimus answered. He knew Megatron's systems were much older and he didn't want Megatron to have a critical malfunction.

"If it will relieve your worry, I will go see Hook or Ratchet sometime today" Megatron stated, hoping this would alleviate his mate's worry at least a little bit.

"OK, but tell me when you go, as I may want to go with you" Optimus stated, only slightly relieved at hearing that Megatron agreed to do so, for agreeing to go was one thing but actually going was another thing all together.

"Fine, but for now…" Megatron stated before grabbing his mate and pulling him close. Optimus allowed himself to be pulled close to his mate as they snuggled close, neither still yet aware of what was developing inside Megatron's much older systems.

Elsewhere, having returned to his own home just outside the citadel of Iacon, Soundwave had the two young bots with him. He wasn't sure exactly what to do with them, as he wasn't the most "parenting" type bot. He had hoped that he hadn't created any sparklings that would return to him, but these two had. The young femme and mech were just happy to have found a home, and so they didn't even realize the older bot was at a loss of how to deal with the two. He just hoped that soon he would find a mate who could help.

And back in the library of sparklings, more and more bots were coming, hoping to reunite with the little ones who had been stolen. Hook and Ratchet were kept pretty busy matching up families of all the stolen sparklings. Both had known that this was all Megatron's doing, but both were also pleased that Megatron, once he had changed, had agreed to allow the families to reunite. The two mates and medics hoped that soon, all the little ones would be reunited with the families that they had been stolen from.


	28. Chapter 28

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

In Iacon, Megatron reluctantly left the castle that he lived in. He hadn't wanted to go see the medics but Optimus had insisted upon it. And not only that, but Optimus was also coming with as he was concerned about his mate. Megatron's systems had been way to slow in rebooting and Optimus was worried that something might be happening to the older bot. Megatron thought it was cute how Optimus worried about it, as it meant Optimus truly cared.

Also, along with the pair, was Taurus, who had decided to also come along at the last minute, as he wanted to go along in case his mother Optimus needed any help. While Optimus appreciated it, Megatron felt a bit overwhelmed, which he didn't realize was due mostly to his current unknown condition. "You know, you don't have to come along, my son" Megatron stated, trying to encourage Taurus to go elsewhere and do other things but failing to do so.

"I know I don't have to, father. I wanted to come along" Taurus answered.

"He's just being a good son, love. Now relax, as we are almost there" Optimus stated as they headed to the back side of the Library of sparklings where the medics had set up their med bay. Hook was busy, but Ratchet soon saw the trio coming in, and knowing that Optimus and Megatron didn't come for no reason, Ratchet assumed something had to be really wrong.

"So who do I need to see now?" Ratchet asked, concerned that it was either Optimus or Taurus. Never in a million years did Ratchet think that the patient would be Megatron.

"I want my mate checked out, as his systems were slow to online this morning and with him being an older model, I thought it might be serious" Optimus explained. Taurus said nothing but merely was there for moral support.

Ratchet was a bit stunned but didn't show it. "Right this way" Ratchet stated and led the three to a med bay berth, one that was commonly used to check over sparklings that were still being brought in to the library of sparklings. The med bay berth was big enough for an adult, but an adult bot rarely used it. "Alright, up on the berth and let's get you checked out."

Megatron, though reluctant, did as asked, as he even he had heard of Ratchet's med bay reputation and the last thing the leader needed was to have a wrench thrown in his direction. "I am fine. Every once in a while, my systems are slow. It's part of getting older" Megatron uttered, trying to downplay this whole thing.

"I'll be the judge of that" Ratchet stated and he started his scans. First were the basic scans. From those scans, everything appeared to be in order. Ratchet then proceeded to deeper scans to see if he could find a cause besides the bot just being an older model. And it wasn't until ratchet brought out a special scanner that Optimus recognized that the true culprit was found. Optimus wasn't sure what to think, but he hoped for the best. "Congratulations, you're sparked."

Megatron took a few minutes to process what the medic stated before passing out. Optimus was all worried when he saw his mate pass out. "LOVE?" Optimus shouted as he tried to revive his mate.

"Is…Is dad really sparked?" Taurus asked, wanting to know and seeming to have been forgotten in this whole mess.

"Yes, he is. And he will need to be careful because he has older systems. And it is too new to tell how many there will be, as the spark or sparks haven't separated just yet" Ratchet explained. Taurus nodded and Optimus nodded as well, for while he was concerned about his mate, he was still half listening to the medic.

"You don't know how many?" Optimus asked as he saw his mate was slowly coming to.

"I won't know how many for a while, as his chamber is too well protected to see just yet. I will want to see him when he is further along" Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded as Megatron finally came fully online. "Am I….am I really?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, my love, you are" Optimus answered, gently hugging his mate to show support for the older bot.

"I will let you three head home. Optimus, you've been sparked before, you know what to expect. I want to see Megatron every couple of weeks, but bring him in if anything unusual happens" Ratchet mentioned.

"Yes, sir, Ratchet" Optimus answered and he soon guided his mate and his son out of the med bay and back home.

"I guess we have to be careful with dad" Taurus uttered.

"Yes, we will, but we must also support him through this and help him as he maintains his position as leader" Optimus reminded his son.

"Yes, mom" Taurus answered and soon the three were back home. Optimus helped Megatron to bed, and Megatron went right to sleep, as he was that tired.

"I will need your and your brothers' help during this time" Optimus stated to Taurus.

"All you need do is ask and we will do our best to help" Taurus answered, glad to have finally found where he and his siblings belonged. Optimus smiled and the two headed off to take care of things while Megatron rested.


	29. Chapter 29

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Taurus went to talk with his triplet brothers as he felt that they needed to know what he had just learned. Fortunately, Orion and the other triplet were easily found, as they had been resting in their shared room. "Hey Taurus" Orion called out, "where have you been?"

"Mom asked me to come with him so dad could get checked out, as according to mom, dad was not functioning like usual" Taurus answered honestly.

"So, is dad going to be ok?" the third triplet asked, worried that something was really wrong with their father as he was an older bot.

"He's going to be fine" Taurus answered, not yet giving away what had been discovered.

Orion sensed that there was more to it than that. "You're not telling us something. What are you not telling us?" Orion asked, wanting to know.

"Dad is sparked, though we don't know with how many as it is too early to tell" Taurus answered, surprising yet not surprising his other brothers.

"Then we need to be good helpers, especially to mom" Orion answered and the third brother agreed. The all say and chatted for a while before deciding to recharge for a bit.

Meanwhile, outside of Iacon and near another citadel, Bee was learning about being a mother, as he hadn't really had the opportunity before now. He was kind and loving, which Viper and Stinger appreciated. They knew that Bee's sparkmate wasn't their sire, but that didn't matter to them. Bee's mate Shockwave gladly welcomed the two as well as any other sparklings that returned to Bee and Shockwave.

Viper and her twin were just glad to finally have a place to call home and where they felt like they belonged. "Thank you for taking us in" Stinger stated.

"You are very welcome, my son. I am jut surprised you actually survived, as I almost lost you two when I sparked you" Bee answered, his memory having been restored by Primus himself.

"You almost lost us?" Viper asked, curious for the full story.

"Yes, as you can see, I am not a big bot and Megatron is much larger than I. I managed to spark one of you but the other had to be removed by other means" Bee revealed, not yet answering who was older of the two.

"Who was sparked first?" Stinger asked, knowing they both wanted to know even though it didn't really matter to them.

"Viper, as she was smaller. You, Stinger, were too big to come out the usual way" Bee answered truthfully.

"But you almost lost us?" Viper asked.

"Yes, as you got stuck inside me and they had trouble getting your brother out" Bee revealed to the twins. Hearing how hard it had been on their mother and bearer to have the two, both hugged Bee closely.

"And now we can be a family" Stinger stated, happy that he had found a place to belong.

"That we can be" Bee answered, "with us and whatever sparklings also find their way back to us or are sparked by my mate and I."

"Do you know if we have siblings?" Viper asked.

"All I can say is that it is possible. I have not yet been able to visit the library of sparklings to see if any of your siblings are there" Bee answered.

"Maybe we could go for you mom" Stinger suggested and Viper agreed, but they would only do so if Bee allowed it.

"If you want to see if you have any siblings, please go forth, but do remember that they will only share half your data" Bee reminded them.

"Share half our data?" Viper asked.

"Because they would be the products of my mate Shockwave and I, while you were a product of one time when Megatron took me" Bee answered, the answer leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"DO you think the computers have a copy of Shockwave's data code?" Stinger asked.

"More than likely, as he was one of Megatron's top bots" Bee answered.

"Then we shall go seek out our siblings" Viper stated and soon the pair headed out. They hoped to make their mom proud and they hoped that they could find their precious siblings, even if they only shared half the data. To Viper and Stinger, siblings were precious no matter what. Bee only hoped that the pair found what they sought, as even bee had a hard time believing that all the sparklings he sparked survived, especially under Megatron's rule when Megatron was still a tyrant. Bee said a prayer for the twins and then went to rest. Only time would tell Bee the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

And as Stinger and Viper headed out to find their siblings, in the castle of the leader, Optimus was in extreme pain, though he didn't exactly show it. And, Optimus knew what the pain was from – his precious sparklings that had been developing inside him were ready to come forth into the world. Optimus had politely asked his mate, Megatron to stay home, but Megatron had refused to do so. Optimus understood, as Megatron was the leader and needed to oversee the progress of returning the sparklings to their families, but that didn't make things any easier on poor Optimus.

Thankfully, Taurus was still home, as his brothers had left to explore Iacon. Taurus had had a feeling like he needed to stay home this time and soon, he would figure out why. Optimus didn't know anyone was left at home, as he figured all had left and left the overly sparked bot alone. Optimus tried to grin and bear the pain, but it was starting to be too much.

Taurus, feeling called, went to where his parents' room was. He wasn't sure why he came here until Taurus heard the soft but painful cries that sounded like they were coming from inside the room. Taurus, upon hearing the painful cries, decided to just bust into the room. He figured his parents could be mad at him later.

Once Taurus entered, he saw his mother lying on the bed and squirming. Taurus wasn't exactly sure what was happening until he saw the oil seeping from his mother. Taurus' siblings were on the way. "Where is dad?" Taurus suddenly asked, nearly giving Optimus a spark attack.

"He…He left. He felt he needed to check… on the progress…. Of reuniting the sparklings" Optimus answered, now over the shock of someone being there. Optimus was just grateful he wasn't alone.

"Do you want me to comm him?" Taurus asked as he tried to help his mother.

"If you can…that would help. Also…comm Ratchet" Optimus stated, unaware he was already pushing out the first sparkling.

Taurus was going to make the comms when he realized something seemed wrong. Taurus may not have known how to deliver sparklings, but he was determined to help. Instead of comming his father, Taurus commed Ratchet in hopes of asking for help with this. "What's wrong, Taurus?" Ratchet answered when commed.

"I think my mother is sparking and I don't think anyone will get here in time to help him. Can you please guide me through this?" Taurus asked, his voice indicating that this was for real and not a prank comm.

"I's on my way, but until I get there…" Ratchet stated, as he headed over to the castle where Optimus was. Ratchet didn't even realize that Megatron was at the sparkling center and had noticed that the medic had left quickly and abruptly. Ratchet just kept telling Taurus what to do until the medic could arrive and help out.

Optimus was grateful that at least someone had stayed home this day, but Optimus hoped that Ratchet would come soon. Ratchet would come, but not before Optimus sparked his first little one – a sweet, precious femme with soft green and shiny silver as her coloration. She was quiet as she entered the world, but clearly online as her curious optics seemed to study the world around her. Optimus smiled as seeing the healthy little femme made him happy. And it was as Optimus was trying to push out sparkling number two that Ratchet arrived to take over. "He already sparked one, sir" Taurus stated as he showed off the little femme.

"Then he has two more to go" Ratchet answered, already seeing the second one coming, "And here comes number two." The little mechling came out screaming and fussy, as he hadn't wanted to leave the warm area that he had been in. "It's a healthy mechling."

Optimus was relieved, except for the fact that he wished his sparkmate was here, but Optimus didn't have the energy or the strength to comm his mate thanks to the sparking. Only one sparkling was left inside Optimus, and this little one wasn't going to wait any longer. Ratchet was a bit caught offguard as sparkling number three came out almost immediately after sparkling number two. It was another mechling who was more like his sister in temperament. "Are they all healthy?" Taurus asked, knowing his mother was too tired to ask.

"Yes, all three are healthy and so is their mother" Ratchet stated, even though Optimus looked ready to crash as the sparklings took much out of him.

"You sure mom is okay?" Taurus asked.

"Yes, he is just exhausted from sparking these precious little ones" Ratchet answered before hanging an energon drip onto Optimus as the bot slept.

"Too bad dad wasn't here" Taurus stated.

"I'm sure your father will feel bad enough when he comes home and finds out that he missed this" Ratchet assured the young mech. Taurus nodded and Ratchet soon left. Taurus decided to stay with his mother until their father came home.

Ratchet headed back to the Library of Sparklings, as he knew he was needed there once again. And upon entering the building, Ratchet ran smack into Megatron. "Congratulations, Megatron, sir" Ratchet stated, unaware that Megatron had no clue.

"Why do you say Congratulations? There are many sparklings here who still need homes?" Megatron asked.

"Because your family just grew" Ratchet answered, puzzled that Megatron hadn't known.

"My family? But I detect no more sparklings here that are mine. What are you talking about?" Megatron demanded to know.

It was only now that Ratchet realized Taurus, in the excitement of things, had forgotten to comm his father. "You might want to go home and check on your mate, seeing as he just sparked three precious sparklings" Ratchet revealed.

"Optimus sparked?" Megatron asked, feeling bad for having left his mate alone.

"Yes, and worry not, Optimus was not alone. Taurus was there to help him" Ratchet stated, though that didn't exactly make Megatron feel that much better.

"I guess I should go home and check on my mate" Megatron replied and soon headed out, hoping his mate would forgive Megatron for not being there when he was needed.


	31. Chapter 31

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron, upon hearing that his mate had sparked, felt awful. Optimus had merely requested the bot stay home, but Megatron had refused, putting his duty to Cybertron ahead of the duty to his family. Megatron was grateful that Ratchet had said something to the old leader, and though Megatron wanted to get home as fast as possible, his old sparked body was slowing him down quite a bit. Until now, he hadn't realized just how taxing on the systems being sparked was.

And as Megatron continued to head home, he found his systems starting to rebel against him, big time. He was forced to stop at a public refresher as, being sparked, his tanks were upset and he ended up purging most of the energon he had already consumed that day. Megatron didn't like this feeling one bit and he liked it even less that his mate wasn't there by his side, but Megatron knew that was his own stupid fault. He had ignored his mate's simple request and he figured he was now paying for it.

After purging what he thought was everything he had taken in this day, Megatron sank to the floor, exhausted and not sure if he could make it home. He felt awful now being sparked, but he felt more awful having left his mate home alone to spark. Megatron wanted to get up, to head back home, but found his systems too weak at the moment to do much other than put him into stasis lock. He was starting to learn how his mate felt whenever Optimus had been sparked, as Optimus had suffered many side effects of being sparked. Megatron could only hope someone would find him and help him home.

Meanwhile, outside in the citadel square, Orion and his other brother were walking around and enjoying the sights. "Man, Taurus doesn't seem to know what he is missing. This is such a fabulous citadel" the third brother stated.

"One of us needed to stay with mom, as dad had left and mom was heavily sparked. I think Taurus felt called to stay and allowed us to go out. HE can see it later, since we now all are free. Give him a break" Orion chastised his triplet brother who nodded at hearing what Orion had said. They walked on, but soon needed to head to a refresher after having consumed a little more energon than their systems were used to.

"Man, I gotta go"

"Me, too" Orion answered and soon they headed for a nearby refresher, unaware that there father was in stasis lock inside the public refresher area. But they soon discovered him, once they went in. "Dad? DAD?!" Orion called out, stunned to see his father passed out on the floor. "We need to get him help and we need to get him home."

"I will find a medic, you help him get home" the third triplet stated.

"OK, now go" Orion shouted at his brother before trying to pick up the heavy, old frame that was his father. Orion struggled a bit, but soon had the bot up over his shoulder and headed for home. Orion didn't understand why his father had passed out in a public refresher area, but the bigger concern was that Orion needed to get his father home, and so Orion headed out, carrying the stasis-locked form of his father.

Meanwhile, the third triplet headed to go find a medic and soon came across Hook. "Hook, sir, I need your help."

"What is wrong, young one?" Hook asked, not liking the feeling he was getting from the young one.

"My triplet brother Orion and I found our father passed out and in stasis lock in a public refresher. We know he is sparked, but we can't figure out why he passed out there"

"Where is your father now?" Hook asked, curious as to whose son this was.

"Orion is taking him home. My other triplet brother Taurus, stayed with our mother, Optimus, as the bot just recently sparked" the young bot stated.

Hook knew then that this meant Megatron had passed out cold. "take me to your father" Hook answered and the young bot did so. The pair arrived at the castle that Megatron called home just after Orion had brought the still passed out form of Megatron home and laid the bot in bed next to Optimus, who looked extremely worried and concerned. "Help him" Optimus asked of Hook.

Hook scanned the leader and found him to be very low on energon. Hook knew then what had happened and hooked up a couple of energon drips. "Is he going to be ok?" Taurus asked, not wanting to lose his father.

"I think he will be ok. His systems were rebelling against him and since he is sparked, he had a major purging episode, or so I assume by where he was found and his low energon levels. It will take some time to replenish his systems, as since he is an older model, energon must be delivered at a slower rate. I think he should come around soon" Hook explained, much to the relief of all.

And soon enough to most, though not quite soon enough to Optimus, Megatron started coming to. Optimus was grateful to see his mate coming back online and out of stasis lock. "Are you ok?" Optimus asked, love in his voice.

Megatron appreciated the love that his mate shared, but still felt awful. "I…I wasn't here for you when you needed me. I left you alone" Megatron answered, still heavily weighted with guilt and sadness.

"Primus made sure I had someone with me – our son Taurus was here when you couldn't be" Optimus stated, figuring it did no good to be mad at his mate, especially after his mate had suffered so badly with being sparked symptoms. Megatron was stunned. "I love you, my mate, and it does no good for me to be mad at you. You need my love and reassurance, not my anger" Optimus explained. Megatron just nodded and snuggled into his mate. Hook made sure the drips were set at the right rate and then he and the three triplets left the room.

"I can't believe mom forgave dad so easily" the third triplet stated.

"That's called love, boys. You forgive out of love. Love can conquer anything, including any adversity or trial that comes its way. It's easy to hold grudges and try to get even, but that will never solve anything and will only hurt the one carrying the grudge. It's harder to forgive, but it is so worth it." Hook explained. The three nodded, starting to understand.


	32. Chapter 32

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron, though recovering from his own episode, still felt guilty for leaving his mate to spark alone and Optimus could tell. "Love?" Optimus asked softly, hoping Megatron would talk to the prime.

"Yes?" Megatron answered, though he sounded distant.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"I… You asked me to stay home. I refused to as I thought my work was more important than your simple request. I should have listened and honored your request, but I didn't. I let my own needs get in the way" Megatron started out saying.

"Yeah, you never were a good listener" Optimus tried to say in jest, but it just hurt Megatron more.

"I…I" Megatron started but couldn't get any further. That was when Optimus realized his comment made in jest had hurt his mate and Optimus felt bad about that.

Optimus, though still recovering from sparking, pulled his mate close. "Come here, my love" Optimus responded. "You aren't perfect and no one expects that of you. I and the other bots just expect you to try your best." Megatron listened as his mate spoke, relieved to hear that his mate wasn't mad and was very supportive. Megatron snuggled closer, needing the reassurance that Optimus seemed to offer. Optimus snuggled close as their new sparklings slept and their others were busy. Megatron started feeling better and it showed.

Meanwhile, Viper and Stinger finally reached the library of sparklings hoping to find some of their siblings, even if they were only half siblings. Both twins felt it their responsibility to save any sibling, no matter if they were full data matches or not. Both twins went inside the building, hoping to rescue more precious sparklings that had been stolen.

Once inside the building, Stinger went one way and Viper went another, each hoping that by splitting up that they could find more sparklings their mother may have sparked and had taken away. They both headed to the same citadel area, but while Stinger went for the older sparklings and younglings, Viper went towards the young sparklings. Hook noticed the twins and remembered that they were Bee's sparklings, though not from Bee's mate.

"May I help you?" Hook asked Viper.

"My twin and I are looking for any sibling of ours. Our mother informed us that they may only be partial matches to us as we wouldn't share sire data, but we figured that we owed it to our mother to find any other precious little ones that had been taken and are now being returned" Viper explained.

"Who is Bee's sparkmate?" Hook asked for verification.

"Shockwave" Viper replied.

"OK" Hook replied and pulled up Shockwave's and Bee's data on his device. "Now that I have their codes up, let us look to see if we can find any little ones that need to return home." Viper nodded and worked with hook.

Meanwhile, Stinger searched the older sparklings and younglings without any guidance or help. He was trusting Primus to guide him to the right bots. Stinger passed several young mechs and femmes and didn't feel drawn to them. HE kept moving around the area, not seeing that he had three small tails behind him – two small femmes and one small mech. They were minibots and though they were younglings, everyone had thought they were sparklings and so had been placed in the wrong area.

"Ex…Excuse me, sir" one little femme asked.

Stinger turned around and at first didn't see the little ones until he looked down. "Yes?" He answered gently.

"We seem drawn to you" the second femme stated, her coloration much the same as her mother bee's.

"You are?" Stinger asked carefully.

"Yes, something about you draws us" the young mech stated.

"Forgive my asking, but how old are you?" Stinger asked.

"We are younglings but we won't get any bigger as we are minibots" the first femme explained.

"Please come with me and I will see if you and I are siblings" Stinger stated, the small triplets following him. And before the four could leave, two more mechs came up to the group. Stinger was careful to protect the smaller bots when these two came up. But the two bigger bots weren't there to scare or hurt the small bots, as these two larger mechs were also drawn to Stinger. "Alright, all five of you follow me. We will get scanned to see if we are siblings." The five followed Stinger out to where Hook and Viper were. Viper was surprised at how many bots Stinger had found as Viper had only found one little femme.

Hook scanned the group over. "Yes, my scans confirm that the six bots you twins have found are siblings to each other and half siblings to you two" Hook revealed. Stinger and Viper were happy and soon headed out with the six in tow, with Viper carrying the little femme who wasn't yet old enough to walk. Stinger and Viper hoped that their parents would be happy while the older five and of the six just hoped that they would be accepted.

"Do you have names?" Stinger asked as they walked.

"I'm Breaker" one of the bigger older mechs stated.

"I'm breaker's twin Sparkstealer, though I don't like my name" the mech revelaed.

"What name would you like?" Viper asked.

"I don't know, just a better one" the mech stated.

"I think you'd make a great Cannonball" Stinger offered up.

"I like that name" the mech stated.

"Then we shall call you that" Viper stated, with much relief to the mech wo had changed his name.

"and you three?" Stinger asked.

"We have no names. They didn't even believe we existed" the first femme stated.

"That's awful" Viper stated. "I think a good name for you would be Sweet Pea."

"I like it" the first femme stated.

"Now me" the other small femme stated.

"I would say Starflower" Stinger offered up.

"I like it" the second femme replied.

Stinger looked at the young mech, "And you look like a Hornet" Stinger said.

The small mech smiled. "thank you."

"And I think I'll name this one Gem" Viper stated of the femme in her arms.

"Well, now that we all have names, let's go home" Stinger stated and he led the way. All were hoping to be accepted.


	33. Chapter 33

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Back at the place where Megatron lived, Optimus felt more rested and ready to name the precious few sparklings he had sparked merely hours ago. Megatron remained in the berth, as he still was a bit under the weather, but he wanted to be part of naming their new little ones as well. "Who was sparked first, my love?" Megatron asked, still feeling guilty about not being there.

"Our first daughter" Optimus happily replied, holding up the soft green and shiny silver sparkling femme who cooed softly as she was held.

Megatron smiled, "such a pretty little femme" Megatron replied, happy to see his own offspring so happy.

"And she needs a good, strong but feminine name" Optimus replied, trying to think of one for the sweet little bot.

"Do you have any ideas, as I think I am fresh out" Megatron stated, having no idea what might make a good name for the little one.

Optimus thought and thought. The little femme reminded Optimus much of Elita One, but with softer features. But Elita One had died long ago and Optimus didn't think it appropriate to name the little one that. He continued to think. But the soft green in the femme made him think of a few names, such as Spearmint, Clover, and Springtime. But none of those seem fitting to Optimus. He thought some more. Then the perfect name came to him – Jade. "I think she looks like a Jade."

"Jade?" Megatron asked, not sure where that name came from.

"Jade is a very pretty and precious earth stone/gem. And I think it suits her" Optimus asked. Megatron was going to question it until the little few cooed, seeming to like the same. "Jade it is then."

"Okay, what about the other two?" Megatron asked, curious as to what names Optimus would pick for those two.

"Well, I was thinking of calling one Scattershot and the other Breakdown" Optimus stated, having heard ancient legends of the names. Both were known to be bold bots and both had been good fighters, though on opposite sides of the civil war.

"Where did you learn those names?" Megatron asked, as while he had heard of Breakdown, he hadn't heard the other name.

"I loved studying history before you changed me. I learned long ago, during one of the great battles of the first Cybertronian civil war, both Breakdown and Scattershot were fierce warriors and both could be deadly accurate during battle. Of course, they fought on opposite sides of the war. Scattershot was an Autobot while Breakdown was a Decepticon. These two little ones that I sparked are similar in color and design to those two bots from long ago" Optimus explained, though he thought knew there was no way it could be their sparks retuning to enjoy this peace.

"If you say so my love, but which is which?" Megatron asked.

"This older of the two mechs is Scattershot, and the baby of the triplets is Breakdown" Optimus softly and gently explained to his mate.

"I love the names, hon" Megatron stated with a smile, "but would you mind asking one of our older sons to watch them for a while?"

Optimus looked to his mate. Granted, Optimus had wanted Megatron to hold his children, but when Optimus realized what was going on, Optimus gladly commed one of the older triplets to watch the little ones. Megatron was worried that Optimus would not honor the request, as Megatron still felt guilty about not being there, but when the three triplets came and picked up the little ones, Megatron was as relieved as he was surprised. Soon, the older triplets left with the younger triplets, leaving Megatron and Optimus alone.

"Something wrong, love? As you seem a little different" Optimus stated.

Megatron looked into Optimus' blue optics and knew he couldn't lie. "I…I still feel guilty for not being there for you when you needed me."

Optimus reached for his mate and softly rubbed Megatron's back. "I forgave you love. None of us are perfect, and we all make mistakes. You were at a place that was equally important, as you were making sure other sparklings got home. Don't be so hard on yourself, especially since you are sparked" Optimus stated. Megatron felt much better hearing those words from his mate. And after Optimus took care of Megatron's need, the two fell into recharge, wrapped in one another's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron woke the next morning, having slept all night after his mate had helped address the older mechs needs. Megatron smiled down as he saw his mate sleeping soundly next to him. Optimus looked so innocent while sleeping, Megatron thought, though Megatron knew Optimus was far from innocent, especially seeing as how Optimus addressed Megatron's needs the night before. Megatron wanted to stay in the berth for a bit and just treasure this moment, but that wasn't going to happen, as his systems were upset and ready to purge his tanks of energon.

Megatron got up in a hurry and barely made it to the refresher on time before he purged his insides of all the energon he had consumed last night and then some. Megatron felt awful as he continued to purge. His systems were not taking this sparking well, but he felt like he deserved that after all he had done to his mate and the others. Megatron was so focused on himself that he didn't realize that his purging had roused his mate.

Optimus, upon hearing the distressing sounds, made his way into where Megatron was. Optimus took pity on his mate, as Optimus knew just how bad it felt to feel this way. Optimus moved himself to behind his mate to help support Megatron and offer comfort. Megatron didn't realize it at first and tried to squirm away, as he felt awful. "I'm just trying to help you, love" Optimus said, trying to reorient his mate about the situation. Megatron then realized that this bot that had startled him was his mate. Megatron relaxed only slightly, as his tanks were rebelling big time. Megatron had never felt so weak and vulnerable as he did now that he carried sparklings. He didn't like it, but he was glad that his mate was so patient and loving with him.

Finally, Megatron stopped purging his tanks and he sagged tiredly into his mate's arms. "I…I don't know… how you did it" Megatron managed to get out, still feeling like absolute slag. This carrying thing was much tougher than Megatron had realized.

Optimus held his mate carefully and slowly began feeding the bot energon. "I took it one day at a time. My tanks didn't always like me being sparked either" Optimus carefully explained. "I wished you had had more time for me, but I knew you were busy." Megatron nodded and lowered his helm. He didn't want to be reminded of that, but he knew it was true.

"I… I'm sorry" Megatron got out slowly, still low from purging so much energon. Megatron figured Primus much be teaching him another lesson with as bad as this sparking felt.

"You are forgiven love" Optimus answered, carefully getting Megatron off the floor and back into bed. "And you are not going anywhere today. You are going to rest. I will check on the library of sparklings today." Megatron could only nod, too tired and too weak to resist. Optimus had a medic come to hook up a drip and had Soundwave come to watch Megatron while Optimus was out and about. Optimus informed his three sons of what was going on and that they would need to watch their siblings a bit longer. All three were willing to do so, as long as Optimus didn't stay out too long. Optimus assured them that he wouldn't be gone long and that Soundwave was around if they needed help. Only then did Optimus take off, hoping that he could now see what his mate had done to return the sparklings back to the families that they belonged to.


	35. Chapter 35

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus, after leaving his mate in their shared berth and leaving Soundwave to watch over Megatron, headed out into the citadel. He had longed to see what was out there, but had stayed in due to being heavily sparked. Now that he wasn't sparked anymore, he felt even freer than when he had been released by Primus. Optimus headed into the area that had been turned into the library of Sparklings, as he wanted to see what his mate had accomplished while Optimus had been at home sparked and a bit sick. Optimus was impressed with what had been done, but more impressed that many bots still remembered him and greeted him as he moved about.

"Hey Optimus" came a call from just across the road outside of the library of sparklings. It was Prowl, who had been sent back to the library of Sparklings to see if there were anymore that belonged to Prowl and Jazz and their third mate, as Jazz had already taken some of the precious sparklings that had been sparked to one of the two of them.

"Nice to see you, Prowl. How are things?" Optimus asked, showing he still cared.

"Things seem to be going well. Jazz stopped by earlier and picked up some of the sparklings taken from us, but he sent me back here in case there were anymore" Prowl replied.

"You had that many taken from you?" Optimus asked, unaware of what had happened to Jazz and Prowl.

"Yes, Optimus, we did. For you see, we were high level pleasure bots, and therefore, we weren't allowed to keep any of the sparklings we sparked" Prowl revealed.

"that's awful" Optimus stated, glad that Primus had changed things.

"It wasn't a pretty existence, but until Primus changed things, that was what Megatron had programed for us" Prowl explained.

"well, I am just glad that things are back to allowing bots to choose what they will do and such" Optimus answered.

"As are we all. Wish I could stay longer, but gotta run" Prowl stated and headed off. Optimus nodded and was about to go into the library of sparklings when he was stopped by another bot.

"Hey big bot" Bulkhead stated, he was glad to see Optimus was still online.

"Bulkhead? What happened to you?" Optimus asked, curious.

"Well….I got paired with the two Constructicons, you know Mixmaster and Scrapper?" Bulkhead explained.

"I remember them. Are you ok?" Optimus replied, wanting to know.

"Well, we still are missing some of our sparklings, but other than that we are fine" Bulkhead answered.

"I am sorry that my mate was so cruel to you and yours" Optimus answered.

"Not your fault, big bot, Megatron chose to be that way" Bulkhead answered, showing wisdom that Optimus hadn't realized that the bot had.

"Still, it is a cruel way to treat other bots" Optimus offered up.

"The best part about now is that Megatron decided to give everyone back their sparklings" Bulkhead answered, ever the optimist.

Optimus had to smile at that. "I would say when Primus changed things, he changed Megatron's spark and gave him a more caring spark."

"Well, whatever happened, I am glad that it did. I would love to stay and talk more, but I gotta get home. Scrapper is sparked and he isn't handling it too well" Bulkhead explained.

Optimus shook his head and smiled. "Take care Bulkhead" Optimus stated and watched as Bulkhead headed out. Now, Optimus could see what his mate had set up.

Inside the library of sparklings, in the buildings that used to house the Autobot Elite Guard, Optimus found a wonderful yet sad sight. All the sparklings that had been taken from families were separated into age groups and the home town that they had supposedly been taken from. And even though many sparklings had already been claimed by family, many more were still left. Optimus wondered if the sparklings had been sparked to bots who were no longer online.

Then Ratchet came by and Optimus decided to ask a few questions. "Why are there still so many sparklings left, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, catching the medibot off guard a bit.

Ratchet sighed. "Because many still have yet to be claimed by someone and Megatron took more sparklings than any of us ever realized until we started this project" Ratchet revealed.

"There are still more coming?" Optimus asked, a bit confused.

"According to Soundwave, there are still a few more undisclosed areas that house stolen sparklings. He will bring those ones when he gets a chance" Ratchet answered.

"I still cannot believe all the damage that was done" Optimus offered up.

"It's not your fault, kid. You tried. Megatron had his optics set on something bigger than all of us, but it seems that Primus wasn't going to allow that to happen" Ratchet answered, trying to comfort Optimus.

Optimus appreciated the effort. "Thanks for all you do, Ratchet" Optimus responded.

"Someday soon, all the stolen sparklings will have a family, whether with their creators or being adopted into a new one" Ratchet explained.

"And that is the best news of all" Optimus answered, and on that note, Optimus gave the older medic bot a hug and then headed for home. Optimus knew his mate would need him soon, as would all their sparklings. Optimus was grateful that things had changed for the better.


	36. Chapter 36

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus headed for home, he found he was run into by a small sparkling that hadn't been paying attention to where the little one was going. Optimus felt the bump on his legs and then looked down to see what or who he had bumped into. The small bot appeared to be quite young or just a small bot. "HI there" Optimus said warmly, hoping not to scare off the smaller bot.

The young bot was nervous, but answered, "Hi, sir."

Optimus could see the young bot was nervous. "No need to fear me, young one. My name is Optimus Prime" Optimus replied.

The little one looked up at the bot. "You...You are Optimus?" the young one asked, not sure about all of this.

"Yes, I am Optimus. You have heard of me?" Optimus asked, wanting to know.

The young bot nodded. "I heard… you fought for peace… before Megatron destroyed things" the young one revealed.

Optimus smiled softly. "I still believe in peace, but being mated to another bot means I need to be careful" Optimus explained. "Do you have a name, little one?" The little shook his head – he had never been given a name. "Would you like a name?"

"Yes sir" the little one answered, eager to have an identity.

"Well, are you a mech or a femme?" Optimus asked, not wanting to assume.

"I am… I am a femme" the little one stated, fearing for her safety even though Optimus would never harm a bot, much less a sparkling.

Optimus smiled. "A pretty femme needs a pretty name, don't you think?" Optimus asked, wanting the young one to think of the kind of name she wanted.

"You really think so?" the little femme asked. This was the first time in her short life an adult had treated so well.

"I think so, but I want you to think of the name, as it is your choice then" Optimus replied.

The little femme, who had runaway from where she had been kept, began to think and think hard. She tried to think of a name for herself. It took a while, as she had never thought that she was worth a name. She had never been treated well in the place where she had escaped from. But soon, a pretty and worthy name seemed to come to her. "I… I think I would like to be called Emerald, on the count of my dark green coloration" she finally uttered.

Optimus smiled. "I think that is a wonderful name. Do you have a family, little Emerald?" Optimus asked.

Emerald was silent for a short time before she answered. "No, I don't, sir" she sadly answered. She had longed for a family, but hadn't been willing to trust anyone to accept her into a family. Optimus seemed to be a bit different than most adults she ran into.

Optimus took pity on the little femme. "Tell you what, little Emerald, how about you come home with me and my mate and I can take you into our family?" Optimus asked, not sure if he should offer, but feeling like he needed to do so.

"Do… do you think I would be accepted?" Emerald asked, worried about being rejected, as she had been for much of her short life so far. She didn't want that anymore.

Optimus carefully scooped the little femme up. "I can assure you that you would be loved and cherished along with all our other sparklings. Every bot deserves a home and a family who loves them. That doesn't always mean that the families are related by data, but that doesn't matter. A family shares unconditional love with all its members, even when those members don't always make choices that are the wisest" Optimus explained to the eager young femme whom he could tell was looking for love and acceptance.

The little femme, sensing the sincerity of Optimus' words, snuggled into Optimus' broad chest. "Then, I want that" she said, "mom." Optimus smiled at that and headed for home. True, Megatron wouldn't be expecting to gain another sparkling, but Optimus knew that Megatron would love the little one regardless. Optimus also knew their other sons would watch out for this young femme and help her feel part of the family.


	37. Chapter 37

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus continued to head for his home, with precious little Emerald in his arms. She had snuggled into his chest and had fallen into recharge. Optimus smiled as he continued to carry her home. He still hoped that Megatron would not reject the little one, as she badly needed love and a place to belong. Optimus was first greeted by one of his almost fully grown sons, Orion. "Hey mom, who's that?" Orion asked, curious.

"This is your new sister, Emerald. She never had a family before and I firmly believe Primus led her to us, and so I brought her home. Be gentle with her" Optimus answered softly, explaining things a little bit.

"She is so pretty. I can't believe that she was unwanted" Orion replied softly, careful not to rouse the sleeping little femme.

"She told me her story. It was sad, but I told her it didn't have to stay that way. Did you know she didn't even have a name?" Optimus asked as he spoke with his son.

"Wow, I feel bad for her. She deserves to have a name that fits her" Orion stated.

"I asked her to pick one. She chose Emerald. So, like I said, meet your new sister, Emerald" Optimus replied. Orion smiled and softly called his two other triplet brothers who were also happy to meet the little femme. Optimus was glad that his children were so accepting. He just hoped his sparked mate would be just as accepting of the precious little femme. And so, hoping it was the right thing to do, Optimus thanked his sons for their support and headed to where his mate was resting with the sleeping little femme in his hands.

Megatron was lazing in bed, still too low on energon to get up. He had a drip going and was just rousing when Optimus made his way into the room, the sleeping Emerald in Optimus' arms. Megatron smiled softly when he saw his mate, but the smile seemed to change to a questioning look when Megatron noticed the sleeping sparkling. "Where did you find her?" Megatron asked softly, a little worried as he wasn't sure about this whole thing.

"She found me" Optimus explained and then informed his mate of what the little femme had told Optimus about her short and tragic past. "I told her she would always have love and a family with us."

Megatron studied the little one, curious. Optimus didn't show it, but he feared Megatron would reject the precious little femme who had nowhere else to go. "What is her name?" Megatron asked.

"She wasn't initially given a name. She always thought she was a reject. I told her she is more than that as Primus doesn't make junk. He makes each bot special. After that, she picked out the name Emerald for herself" Optimus explained, still hoping his mate would accept the little one.

And at that time, Emerald decided to rouse before Megatron could answer. Emerald was nervous at seeing the bot. "Who…who is this?" Emerald asked, a bit scared.

Optimus was going to answer, but Megatron beat Optimus to the punch. "I am your father, dear one" Megatron explained softly with a warm smile. Optimus relaxed at seeing that. Emerald looked to Optimus who nodded. Then and only then did Emerald reach out for the older bot. Optimus carefully placed Emerald into Megatron's arms. Emerald, sensing the love, snuggled into Megatron's chest, careful of the sparkling bump Megatron had. Megatron smiled, happy to welcome the sweet little femme into the family. Emerald fell back into recharge.

"Thank you for accepting her" Optimus said softly and sweetly to his mate before kissing his mate's forehead.

"It's my pleasure to accept such a wonderful little one into our brood. All I ask is that next time you don't just spring one on me, but we talk about this" Megatron answered.

"I understand, love. Next time I will tell you if something like this happens" Optimus replied and then climbed into the berth with his mate and their new daughter. All seemed happy and well.


	38. Chapter 38

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

And as Megatron and his mate Optimus were welcoming little Emerald into their fold, Starscream and Ultra Magnus were feeding their six little sparklings that they had sparked, their last ones from Megatron as they had been sparked when set free. It was hard work, but neither would change it for anything. Every one of the sparklings were precious to the pair.

Starscream was feeding one of the little seekerlings he had sparked while Ultra Magnus was feeding one of the mechs he had sparked. They could hardly be called little, as both Ultra Magnus and Megatron had data for big bots. This one, the runt named Starter, was at least sweet and easy going. The older two sparklings that Ultra Magnus had sparked were fussy and picky, though thankfully, since they had had their energon, they were now asleep.

"It's a shame that starter always has to be fed last" Starscream mentioned to his mate, feeling a little bad for Starter.

"It is, but at least he isn't going to throw a tamper tantrum about it" Ultra Magnus replied.

"That is true. Just like my sweet Scarlet" Starscream stated, talking about the femme seekerling he was feeding. The other two femme seekerlings were also asleep.

"I hope they grow out of it as they get older" Ultra Magnus uttered.

"Oh they will, as we will teach them to be better bots" Starscream stated, even though he knew when he was little, he was defiant to a "T." "It all goes back to routine and discipline."

Ultra Magnus smiled. "It seems even the wildest seeker can be tamed with that" Ultra Magnus stated, knowing he was jesting and lovingly teasing his mate.

Starscream was about to react badly to that when he saw Magnus' smile. Starscream realized that his mate wasn't making fun of him, but was lovingly teasing him. "Takes a stubborn bot to know a stubborn bot" Starscream retorted.

"Touché" Ultra Magnus answered, as he finished feeding Starter. "looks like Starter is just about to join his brothers and sisters in recharge land."

"Looks that way, my love" Starscream answered, as Scarlet was getting there too. "as will our precious Scarlet."

"Indeed. And just think, soon we will be able to have our own sparklings" Ultra Magnus whispered quietly. He was eager to have more sparklings to love.

Starscream smiled. Yes, they loved these little ones dearly and always would, but both were looking forward to when they could have their own sparklings that didn't share the data of a third parent. "Yes, it will be soon, as soon, my seeker heat will strike" Starscream stated, unaware that Ultra Magnus had no idea what the seeker was talking about, though Starscream was going to soon find out just how little his mate knew of such a thing.

"Seeker heat?" Magnus asked, a bit confused, as he had never heard of it, as there had never been any seeker Autobots while Magnus was running the Autobots.

"Yes, it is a time when seekers are highly receptive and all they can do with their mate is eat, drink and interface, with occasional rest periods" Starscream explained carefully, noticing his mate was getting concerned.

"How will I keep up? What about the sparklings we have?" Magnus asked, a bit worried. This sounded worse than the bot thought.

"I will help you keep up with the seeker heat and I have already arranged for our beautiful sparklings to be elsewhere" Starscream explained to try and ease his mate's concern.

"How long will they be gone from us?" Magnus asked, curious and anxious as well, as Magnus had become the more motherly figure to the little ones.

"12 days give or take" Starscream answered point blank.

"12 DAYS? Why 12 days?" Magnus answered and Starscream thoroughly explained the whole shebang to Magnus so that the grounder bot could understand. It was then that Magnus realized what he was in for and when he did, he found he was happy, as it meant that there was a likelihood that either one or both would then be carrying precious life inside of them. All they needed to do now was wait.


	39. Chapter 39

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Ultra Magnus and his seeker mate Starscream were looking forward to when Starscream's seeker heat would hit, far across Cybertron, Blitzwing was watching as the bots in his citadel seemed to grow happier about the return of the sparklings that had been stolen from them. Blitzwing walked down the main road of his citadel, leaving his mate at home to tend to their own precious sparklings. Blitzwing, also having been changed a bit by Primus, was happy to see that families were reuniting.

"Thank you, sir" came a random bot who happened to see Blitzwing walk by. "You helped save my daughters" the bot stated.

"Glad I could help" Blitzwing stated, earning a smile from the random mech. The bot soon left to head to elsewhere, but the thank you felt surprisingly good to Blitzwing. He hadn't been thanked for much for much of his life. He had always been criticized for one perceived failure or another, and so, to be thanked without any condemnation was new to him.

As the triple changer walked on, he encountered many more bots that lived in the citadel he ran. Most were happy, though a few were still upset and a few were sad. When Blitzwing asked the ones who were upset, he learned that some of the sparklings had had dangerous experiments done on them and the families were not pleased with the outcome, even though they still oved the sparklings. Others were upset that the sparklings had ever been taken. Blitzwing tried to offer an apology, even though he knew it might do little good. It would at least show he cared.

Similarly, when the triple changer asked the sad bots what was wrong, he got a variety of answers. A few stated that their stolen sparklings had been killed while they were under Megatron's rule. One r two bots said that their sparklings had been lost and still a few other told that they had been rendered unable to have sparklings due to Megatron removing parts from the bots. Blitzwing didn't like hearing that at all. He encouraged those ones to try and adopt sparklings so that they could have a family. That gave a little hope to the last group. Blitzwing also offered whatever assistance he could to help the others, including offering up a memorial service for the little ones who had been killed or severely maimed. The adult bots appreciated it.

After speaking with many bots in the citadel, Blitzwing headed for home. He had much to do and he also wanted to see his own mate and sparklings. Blitzwing was already planning the memorial service and was making comms to various bots to make arrangements as he headed home.

Once home, Hot Rod noticed that his mate seemed a bit off. "Something wrong, love?" Hot rod asked, noticing that the triple changer seemed to look like he was in deep thought.

"My optics were opened to some not so nice truths today" Blitzwing answered, and then went into detail about what he had learned and what he was planning to do. Hot rod went over to his mate and gave the bot a hug. "What's this for, love?"

"I support you, love. I want to help you with this. Remember, this was not your fault. The fault lay with Megatron. He chose to do these horrible things. All you can do now is show that you care" Hot rod answered. Blitzwing smiled at hearing that. He was grateful to have such a loving, supportive mate. "Now help me get the sparklings to bed and I will show you just how much you mean to me." Blitzwing smiled and helped get the little ones to bed. It didn't take long for the pair to soon be alone and have their adult fun and then recharge before doing any more work regarding things that had come to light.


	40. Chapter 40

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

The next day, after recharging all night, Hot Rod and his mate Blitzwing began organizing a memorial event for all the bots who had lost a sparkling to Megatron's cruelty; to bots who had received their sparklings back maimed from experiments done to them; and to those who had sparklings stolen and got them back healthy. Even though it was for all, it was mostly for those who had lost sparklings or had sparklings maimed from Megatron's former cruelty.

"It's going to be great, my love" Hot Rod stated as he encouraged his mate who was mating final last-minute arrangements.

"You really think so, love?" Blitzwing asked, on a break from making comms.

"I know so, my love. I know this will mean a lot to those in our citadel. It shows that you care about them" Hot rod encouraged, hoping it helped.

Blitzwing acknowledged his mate and made one last comm. "There, everything is set. It will be the day after tomorrow" Blitzwing stated.

"I am not the one you need to be telling, love" Hot rod answered, knowing that Blitzwing needed to make the announcement citadel wide.

Blitzwing understood. "I see where you are going with that, my love. I will go make the announcement so the whole citadel knows" Blitzwing stated and he went to go make the announcement.

Meanwhile, back in the citadel where Megatron and his family resided, Emerald was waking up and finding herself in a room filled with other sleeping sparklings. She didn't recognize them or the three mechs who were in there taking care of the little ones. She was a bit worried. Orion noticed that she was awake and went to her. "Hi little Emerald, welcome to our family."

Emerald looked up at the tall mech. He seemed friendly, just like Optimus, but Emerald wasn't sure she could trust this bot. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Mom told us. He brought you in here when you fell asleep. This is the room that they have designated for young sparklings to stay in. We help watch the little ones when we can" Orion explained.

"who is your mom?" she asked.

"Optimus is our mother. My name is Orion. My triplet brothers and I help our mother and father out as we are not yet ready to live on our own" Orion answered. "You are our sister." Emerald looked up at the bot and only saw a warm smile and felt a warm presence. She reached up for him and he carefully and gently lifted her up. Orion carefully carried her over to meet the newly sparked sparklings as well as his triplet brothers. She smiled when she saw the little sparklings and allowed Orion to pass her off to both of his triple brothers. She was glad to not only have found a home, but also to have found a family.

Meanwhile, back where Blitzwing lived, he went to the center of the citadel to make his announcement so that all bots could hear and know. "My fellow bots" he started, "it has been brought to my attention that some of those who sought out their precious little ones now that Cybertron has changed either where unable to have their sparklings returned or they were returned maimed from dangerous experiments. I wish to apologize to you all. I know that it is not enough, but maybe it can be a start. I also want to let all the bots of this citadel know that the day after tomorrow there will be a ceremony for all to honor the missing sparklings, the never returning sparklings, and the hurt sparklings. May it be a celebration that the old is gone and the new is now here."

The other bots who had gathered nearby listened and almost all were delighted to hear what Blitzwing had stated. A few were concerned and one or two were still angry about what had happened, but over all, the citizens of the citadel supported Blitzwing and it showed. They would plan to show up the day after tomorrow and make the celebration big and supportive.


	41. Chapter 41

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A couple days after the announcement had been made, the day I'd the memorial celebration arrived. Blitzwing was a bit nervous, but Hot Rod was supportive of his mate. Hot Rod also held a secret that he hadn't told Blitzwing. For Hot Rod had commed his old friend Optimus and notified the bot of what was going on in the far-off Citadel where Hot Rod and Blitzwing lived. Optimus was proud to hear of what had been done and told Hot Rod that Optimus would come and stop by. "I hope that those who didn't get their sparklings back or didn't get their sparklings back healthy feel like we are honoring those sparklings who lives were lost or altered" Blitzwing stated.

"I am sure they will" Hot Rod answered just before a knock came on their door.

"Who could that be?" Blitzwing wondered, as few bots ever came at this time. Most waited until much later in the day to see either Blitzwing or his mate.

"I will get it" Hot Rod answered and he soon opened the door, as he had a feeling who this was.

At the door was Optimus and he was holding a precious little one in his arms. "Greetings. Am I too late for the memorial?" Optimus asked in his normal warm tone.

"No" Blitzwing answered.

"It starts in a couple hours, Optimus. Please, come in. Who is the precious little one you bring with you?" Hot Rod asked.

Optimus entered. "Thank you for welcoming me. I felt obligated to come as it was my mate who harmed those precious sparklings before he was changed. And I bring Emerald with me. She is our daughter that we recently adopted as she never had a family. I was hoping that the memorial/celebration could also be for those who lost their creators or were the products of experiments and never had creators" Optimus. Emerald looked nervous as she met these new bots.

"I guess we never thought of it that way. Yes, the memorial/celebration is for all" Hot rod explained.

"I don't want to detract from what you are doing, but when Hot Rod commed me and told me, I felt obligated to come, even though my mate is not able to right now" Optimus stated. Hot Rod smiled as did Blitzwing.

Back in the citadel where Optimus normally resided, Megatron was now realizing just how much it sucked to be left alone and sparked. Granted, Megatron wasn't on bedrest, but he didn't like that his mate was gone. Megatron was starting to understand how his mate had felt every time that Megatron had left and left Optimus all alone. To be honest, Megatron hated it, but there was nothing he could do, as Megatron knew it was important that Optimus go to this memorial/celebration.

The only thing that Megatron was glad about was that the oldest triplets were very helpful, both with the sparklings and with helping the old leader. He appreciated what they did. Right now, Taurus was trying to help Megatron with things while Orion and the third triplet brother were taking care of the little ones. "Un uh, dad, you know you aren't supposed to do that" Taurus stated as Megatron tried to do something Optimus had informed Taurus that Megatron wasn't allowed to do.

"You're not my medic" Megatron retorted, still wanting to do what the medic had told the old leader not to do while sparked.

"No, I'm not but mom left specific orders for me in helping you, including exactly what the medic would allow you to do and what the medic would not allow you to do" Taurus stated, sounding and acting much like his mother, Optimus.

Megatron groaned in response, but it wasn't an angry groan. Megatron realized that Taurus was just watching out for the old bot, just like Optimus would do if Optimus were here and not across the planet. "You are so much like your mother" Megatron finally said, after giving up on what he had tried to do.

Taurus smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, dad. I try to be." Megatron smiled and soon ended up falling asleep, as the developing sparklings took a lot of energy from the old bot. Taurus tucked his father in and then stayed, just in case he was needed.


	42. Chapter 42

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry its been so long, my friends. Busy schedule plus some minor computer issues.)

As the special ceremony/memorial service was being held in the far-off citadel where Blitzwing oversaw things, back in the area where Megatron resided, Megatron was rousing from his nap. Megatron still felt exhausted even after the nap, as his systems had never been called to be so productive until now. That, and he never thought he'd end up carrying any sparklings. He had always assumed that he would only be the sire of sparklings, never the carrier, but Primus had decided otherwise.

"You need to drink up dad" Orion said, having traded with Taurus so that Orion could help dad while Taurus helped his other brother with the new little ones.

"You too, huh?" Megatron weakly asked, knowing he was low as well as knowing that his son wasn't about to let the old bot just do whatever.

"Mom told us it was important that while he is away, we help take care of you as we are the oldest" Orion answered, offering the cool energon. Megatron smiled at that and then took the energon. The cool, fresh taste was just what he needed to feel as he drank the energon. "Mom asked us to cool the energon a bit for you, as he noted while you are sparked, you don't seem to take to warmed energon."

Megatron was amazed at that. Well, he shouldn't have been amazed, but he was. Megatron never realized anything like that about Optimus when Optimus was carrying, but it seemed like Optimus noticed everything now that Megatron was carrying. "Mom really said that?" Megatron asked, really wanting to know.

"Yep, he did. He also told us about what the medic said needed to be watched for since your systems are older than most bots" Orion stated, trying to put things in a nice way.

Megatron knew what that meant. Because his systems were much older, he was more at risk for trouble. Megatron didn't like hearing it, but he knew it was true. "Well, I am glad your mother left such wonderful bots to help care for their old fart of a father" Megatron stated, a gleam in his optic.

At first, Orion wasn't sure if he should laugh at such a statement. Well, that was until he saw the gleam in his father's optics. Megatron had meant it as a light hearted joke, and now that Orion knew it was safe to do so, Orion laughed heartily. Megatron smiled as he saw his son laugh. Where as before, Megatron would have been enraged, Megatron now saw the benefit of the happier side of the emotional spectrum and Megatron found himself actually enjoying it. Maybe with his sons around, Megatron could make it through this time when his mate was elsewhere with little problems.

Meanwhile, at the special celebration and service that Hot Rod and Blitzwing had created, Optimus found himself being a speaker at the service. IT wasn't planned, but when many of the former Autobots saw the former leader, they encouraged him to speak at the happy and solemn occasion. Optimus, knowing that it meant a lot to those bots, did so and spoke in a way that even made those who had opposed this feel like this service was needed. Optimus spoke only for a short time, as he had not come here to take over, but to be in the crowd. All the bots gathered thanked him for speaking to them and honoring those to whom the service was dedicated.

Optimus, after making his way through the crowd of bots, decided that it was now time to head for home. He just had two more bots to stop and see – Blitzwing and Hot Rod.

"Thanks for coming, Optimus, and thank you for speaking" Blitzwing stated.

"You are welcome. Thank you for allowing me to join in" Optimus stated. "I would love to stay longer, but my poor daughter is getting very tired. I hope this helps lift the spirits of those in this citadel."

Hot Rod nodded and soon Optimus was off to his home Citadel, hoping that all was well there, but in the meantime, he helped Emerald fall asleep as they headed for home.


	43. Chapter 43

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Optimus headed for home, he thought about all that had happened since Primus had changed things. True, things still weren't perfect, but Optimus felt that they were much better than they had been when Megatron had been so vile and uncaring with fellow bots. Optimus carried the sleeping Emerald as they headed for home. When Hot Rod had asked Optimus to come to the special ceremony, Optimus jumped at the chance, as he really wanted to see former friends. Not only that, but it would also allow Emerald to have a chance to feel like she mattered to more than just Optimus and his family. Optimus could feel that the sleeping little femme was happy to have gone but even happier to have a family to belong to.

During the drive home, Optimus received a comm from one of his oldest sons – Orion. "Orion to mom, come in mom" Orion commed, which was unusual as Optimus had asked to only be contacted if necessary.

"Optimus here, go ahead, Orion" Optimus answered, hoping that this was a necessary comm and not just about when Optims was going to be home.

"Dad really misses you and needs you to come home as soon as you are able" Orion stated and then explained what had occurred while Optimus was gone for the special ceremony. Needless to say, Optimus could understand why he had been contacted.

"Please tell your father that Emerald and I are on our way home and will be there as soon as we safely can" Optimus replied, now feeling his mate's need for the former Autobot leader.

"Will do and please come as soon as you safely can" Orion replied and ended the comm. He went to check on his father, but found his father sleeping fitfully. Orion figured he could tell his father once Megatron woke up.

Optimus picked up his speed just slightly. He didn't want to hurt Emerald but Optimus knew he needed to get back to his mate, who was still struggling with being sparked. Optimus just hoped that he could get home before his mate Megatron had another episode like Orion had described.

It wasn't too much longer before Optimus finally reached the outer limits of the citadel that he called home. Thankfully, despite the increased speed, Emerald was still sleeping soundly and both were arriving safely home. Optimus knew he had to get to his mate, as Megatron was pulsing over the bond about needing Optimus at home. Soon enough, though not soon enough in a certain bot's optics, Optimus arrived home and was met at the door by Taurus.

"Dad is upstairs" Taurus stated, "resting fitfully."

"Alright, thank you son" Optimus stated before handing off little Emerald to Taurus. Taurus took the sleeping little femme to the sparkling room while Optimus headed for his and his mate's quarters, hoping he wasn't too late.

Upon reaching the quarters, Optimus saw that his mate was resting fitfully. Optimus felt bad, but he knew he needed to go to the other special occasion as well. And with a slight sigh, Optimus carefully climbed into the berth next to his mate. As Optimus snuggled in, Megatron began to rest more peacefully. Optimus smiled and soon drifted off to recharge as well. He would talk to Megatron once they both woke up after this recharge.


	44. Chapter 44

(please see all previous disclaimers)

It wasn't too much longer before Megatron roused from his much needed recharge. And as he woke, he felt something or someone next to him. Still half online, Megatron used a hand to feel what or who was laying next to him. And as Megatron felt, he recognized the helm of his smaller mate. Megatron, soon fully back online, realized that some time during his recharge, his mate Optimus had returned. Megatron was both happy and relieved that his mate had returned safely as well as concerned the Optimus had left the sparked old bot alone. Though Megatron wanted to let his mate rest, Megatron wanted to talk to his mate and so, gently, Megatron woke Optimus.

Optimus quickly roused, as he had only been lightly recharging next to his mate, in hopes of helping Megatron rest better. "Hi, my love" Optimus responded with a warm smile as Megatron woke him.

Megatron wanted to smile but he was tired and had missed his mate. "HI, yourself. When did you get home?" Megatron asked.

"A couple of hours ago. Orion updated me on what had been going on, and when I found you in a restless recharge, I decided to cuddle with you so that you would get a chance to fully recharge peacefully" Optimus answered, knowing his mate hadn't liked that Optimus had left.

"And little Emerald?" Megatron asked, knowing that the little one had gone with Optimus as well.

"She is being gently cared for by her older brothers. My only job right now is to take care of you and your needs, my love" Optimus replied, knowing that if Megatron was starting to get this testy, that the old bot was in need of something that only Optimus could give the former tyrant.

Megatron looked to his mate, still a bit upset, thanks to a mood swing. "I still don't like that you went off to that thing on the other side of the planet" Megatron stated, airing his own feelings for once, as the well-timed mood swing made it hard for him to stop.

"I know you didn't, my love, but I owed it to the bots who lived there to go and be a representative of you and this new world we live on" Optimus stated, stunning Megatron.

"You went to represent me?" Megatron asked, confused by that.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't be able to travel there safely, as you are heavily sparked with our precious sparklings, so I went in your place so that those bots know you care just as much about them as you do the bots around here" Optimus explained, relieving some of his mate's anxiety.

"Still, I don't like that you left me alone and sparked" Megatron stated, without much force behind it.

Optimus wanted to say "you used to do the same thing to me" but didn't. "I am sorry, my love. But I am here now, how can I help you?" Optimus asked, not even bringing up about what Megatron had done when Optimus had sparked the newest little ones.

"I…I … I need… you" Megatron replied softly. He didn't like admitting he needed help, but he knew Optimus couldn't read the former tyrant's processor. Megatron wanted attention and love, and he knew that the only one who could give him exactly what he wanted was his mate.

Optimus, picking up on the clues, suddenly smiled. He knew what his mate needed and soon, Optimus began providing the former tyrant with exactly what the former tyrant needed. Optimus spoiled his sparked mate, hoping that once spoiled rotten with adult attention, Megatron would return to the loving bot that he had changed into. Optimus knew not to blame his mate for this, as this was Megatron's emotions running wild thanks to being sparked.


	45. Chapter 45

(Please see all previous disclaimers. Sorry for the long wait. Computer issues)

Megatron woke later on and still found his precious mate next to him. Optimus was in full recharge mode, which gave Megatron time to think. Optimus had mentioned about being a representative for Megatron. The old bot, though slightly miffed at first due to a mood swing, softened. Optimus loved Megatron so much that Optimus had done this without asking for anything in return.

It was only now that Megatron was truly starting to understand what love meant. Love didn't mean always being in control or saying what happened. It wasn't about who was better or smarter or more passionate. Love wasn't about feelings or interfacing. Love was something deeper, something more powerful. Megatron realized he had misunderstood love for so long. Megatron had assumed love was a weak emotion for the feeble and a crutch for the weak, but it was only now – now that the old former tyrant was sparked – that Megatron realized that love wasn't for the feeble or a crutch for the weak. It was a much more powerful emotion that required lots of hard work and effort.

And in thinking such things, Megatron realized that Optimus hadn't wanted to leave Megatron sparked and alone and go to the memorial on the other side of the planet. Optimus did it because he kenw it was important to Megatron to have someone there showing that the leader cared and hadn't reverted to his former ways. Megatron knew then he had to find a way to make things up to Optimus, but he wasn't sure how, as this was still all very new to the old bot. Still, he hoped to find answers.

And seeing that Optimus was deep in recharge, Megatron slowly and carefully got up. He almost fell over, thanks to the developing sparklings, but thankfully he caught himself before he could tumble over. He felt like he needed to find a bot to talk to so he could get an idea of how he could make things up to his sweet mate. And in thinking such things, Megatron knew he needed to find a former Autobot, as a former con would have little to no idea, no thanks to Megatron himself.

Megatron was going to try to sneak out by himself, but he was caught by Orion, one of the triplets that had recently come back to them. "Where are you going, father?" Orion asked, not liking what he was seeing.

"I want to surprise your mother, as he means so much to me and does so much for me, but I don't have any ideas what to do. I was going to seek an old friend of your mother's to see if I could get an idea" Megatron replied.

Orion smiled at hearing that. "As long as you take me with you, I will let you go" Orion stated.

Megatron looked at his son. Megatron wanted to say no, but realizing it might be a good idea to have Orion along since Megatron was sparked, the old former tyrant agreed. "fine, you may come." Megatron answered and the two headed out on their mission.


	46. Chapter 46

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron and his son Taurus headed out into Iacon, with Megatron wanting to hopefully find something special for his loving mate. Megatron was bound and determined to find something special for his mate, or so the former tyrant thought. But Taurus wasn't sure that buying something was the right idea. "What do you think your mother would like?" Megatron asked his son, wanting to find something special for Optimus.

"I'm not sure, dad. Mom seems like a bot who would want to do something special with you more so that have you buy something special for him, unless what you select is something that will allow you two to spend time together" Taurus answered honestly. Taurus felt his mom wasn't a material type bot.

Megatron listened to what his son said, and was a bit shocked. "Why do you say that?" Megatron asked.

"Because p, with what I have seen with mom, he just seems the type that he would appreciate time with you and our family more than anything else" Taurus replied.

"What do you suggest?" Megatron asked, knowing that Optimus wouldn't overhear this as they were outside in Iacon.

"How about you leave all your sparklings with my brothers and I while you two go on a small vacation?" Taurus suggested, hoping that Megatron would take the young bot up on his offer.

"I like your idea, but where would we go, especially since I am still the leader of Cybertron?" Megatron asked, liking the idea but concerned still.

"I hear the second moon of Cybertron is a great place to relax and it is closer to Cybertron than the first moon. You could go there and be away while still being close to home" Taurus suggested.

Megatron thought about it. The idea actually sounded wonderful and so, Megatron smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I just hope the medics will allow me to travel that far" Megatron stated.

"We can stop by and ask Ratchet or Hook before we try to talk to mom about it" Taurus answered.

Megatron nodded. "Let's do that and see if I am clear to do as you suggest."

The pair soon headed to the sparkling area to see hook or Ratchet. Hook was busy, but Ratchet wasn't and saw the pair. "Can I help you two?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, Ratchet. I want to do something special for my mate and my son suggested a vacation to the second moon of Cybertron. I want to make sure I am cleared to travel before I suggest this to my mate" Megatron answered, knowing he was sparked.

Ratchet nodded and scanned the former tyrant. Megatron was a bit nervous as Ratchet remained quiet as he scanned. Taurus just watched, hoping for good news. Soon enough, though not quite soon enough in a certain bot's optics, Ratchet finished his scan. "You are safe to travel there, but don't be gone too long" Ratchet stated.

Taurus smiled while Megatron was curious. "Why do you say not to be gone too long?"

"Because you are getting close to the point where neither Hook nor I would allow you to travel far at all" Ratchet answered and Megatron nodded.

"It's ok dad, mom wouldn't want to be gone long anyway" Taurus offered up, knowing it was true.

"Well, I guess now I go talk to my mate" Megatron stated, eager to go talk to his mate about taking a short vacation, hoping Optimus would take Megatron up on the offer. Only time would tell.


	47. Chapter 47

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron then headed for home with his son by the former tyrant's side. Ratchet had cleared Megatron for a short trip to Cybertron's second moon, but that would only work if Optimus would be willing to go. "You're worried, aren't you, dad?" Taurus asked.

Megatron sighed, as just like Optimus, Taurus had easily picked up on the leader's current mood. "I am a bit worried. I fear even with me being cleared to go, your mom would refuse due to the sparklings."

"The ones you already have or the ones you are carrying?" Taurus responded, wanting to understand and trying to figure out which set of sparklings not even considering his mom would be worried about both.

"Both" Megatron replied, as he was worried about both knowing that Optimus was worried about both.

"Well, you can tell mom that Ratchet cleared you and that my brothers and I will watch the little ones while you are gone" Taurus answered, trying to be helpful. He was very sure his brothers would be on board once he talked to them and told them what was going on.

Megatron smiled as his son was so smart and wise. "I guess all I have to do now is talk to your mom."

"And you better do it soon, as Ratchet said you don't have much time before he would ban you from all travel save around the citadel" Taurus reminded his father.

"I suppose you are right, my son" Megatron answered and they soon reached what they called home. Taurus returned to his brothers to talk with them while Megatron went to see his mate, hoping that Optimus wouldn't be upset that the old bot had gone off on his own.

"Hi, love" Optimus stated, now awake and a little concern is his voice.

"Hi, my love. I know you may not be happy I left, but I ask that you hear me out before you get too upset" Megatron said in response. Optimus nodded and listened as Megatron told what he had done, where he had gone, and what he wanted to do next. He told of visiting Ratchet and talking to their precious sons to make sure all was in order. "I…I just wanted to surprise you."

Optimus listened closely, but when he heard the words "surprise you," Optimus realized what was going on and softened – as Megatron had gone and done all of this as a surprise for Optimus so that they could spend some precious time together. Optimus then smiled. "I think it is a wonderful idea, so long as the boys don't mind watching their siblings."

Megatron was relieved to hear that and already had an answer, as Taurus had secretly commed his father. "Our sons are fine with watching their siblings for a few days. Come away with me, my sweet" Megatron responded, offering his hand to his mate. Optimus smiled and soon the pair headed out for a few days, leaving Soundwave in charge in case it was needed. Both Optimus and Megatron were going to enjoy a few days away from the craziness of home.


	48. Chapter 48

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus and Megatron soon headed for the second moon of Cybertron, needing these few days just to be with each other and rekindle their spark bond a bit more, now that they wouldn't have anything to come between them. They knew that they needed this precious time. They hoped it would help them.

They soon arrived the special place on the second moon where they could enjoy a little time together. Optimus made sure that Megatron was careful and landed carefully, as Megatron was sparked and an old model. "Easy love, we have time" Optimus cautioned his mate.

Megatron smiled. He appreciated how caring his younger mate was. "I'm trying, my sweet."

"I know, my love. I just want you and the little ones to be safe" Optimus replied, smiling at how sweet his mate was being.

Megatron wanted to hug his mate, but he was weak and collapsed onto his mate. Optimus quickly realized getting here had drained the old bot. Optimus pulled out a few cubes and carefully fed them to Megatron, who soon regained his strength. "Thanks, my sweet. I didn't realize I was so low on energon."

"You are sparked and you brought us here. That would drain anyone" Optimus replied, finishing pouring one more sip down his mate's throat. He hoped Megatron was feeling better now.

Megatron soon felt much better with his tanks full once again and the developing sparklings settled down as well. "Thank you, my love, you truly are sweet" Megatron replied before they made their way to a vacation base on the moon, enjoying just being together. This was going to be short, but a very sweet time.

Meanwhile, back at where Megatron and Optimus usually resided, Orion and Taurus we're watching the little ones while their brother went to watch over the Library of Sparklings in place of Megatron or Optimus. The triplets would rotate to make sure none got too worn out. "I'm so glad mom and dad took a vacation" Orion stated, laughing at something one of his young siblings had done.

"Me too. They really needed it. Mom was getting worn out" Taurus replied.

"And both keep so busy" Orion replied.

"Well they now going to get plenty of time together" Taurus answered back.

"Agreed, I just hope dad's sparklings wait to come until the get back" Orion stated.

"Me too. That is the last thing they need right now" Taurus agreed and they tended to their siblings.

Back on the moon, Optimus helped his mate to their vacation quarters. Megatron was surprised to see how large the room was but smiled. They were being treated well. "Looks like the bots want to spoil you" Megatron stated. They snuggled close, glad to be here for now.

"No, spoil us, my love. Since the transformation, more bots like you now" Optimus replied and soon, they were resting on the berth, resting for now. They would enjoy these few days, both secretly hoping the sparklings old Megs was carrying would not arrive while they were here.


	49. Chapter 49

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Megatron and Optimus recharged and rested until the next day, with Optimus rousing long before his precious sparked mate. And as Megatron recharged a bit longer, Optimus looked out the window, to see if even on this second moon, the Cybertronian sun would rise, and rise it soon did, it's soft glow making things even brighter outside. Optimus was so glad that this had been suggested for him and his mate. Back home, they both kept so busy that they didn't see each other as much as they would like, but here, many of those distractions were gone.

And about half an hour after Optimus came out of recharge, Megatron slowly began to come around. His older systems were being heavily taxed by this sparking, but he figured that he deserved that after all he had done. It took another good half an hour before Megatron was fully online and functional. "Morning, my love" Optimus greeted his mate warmly.

"Good morning" Megatron managed before yawning, his systems still a bit tired.

"Are you feeling okay, my love?" Optimus asked, a bit worried about Megatron and how long he had taken to online.

Megatron softly smiled when he heard the worry in his mate's voice. Megatron knew that it was because Optimus truly cared. "I will be fine, my sweet. My older systems take a little longer to online since I am sparked. I will be okay."

Optimus smiled at hearing his mate. "I am glad you are okay. I was worried when you took so long to come out of recharge. I hope for now on, Primus only blesses my systems with carrying sparklings, as I don't want to lose you."

Megatron reached over and traced Optimus' faceplates with the older bot's calloused hands. "I will gladly carry these ones, as it has brought me closer to you, but I also hope that next time Primus wants to bless us with more sparklings, he will bless your younger and healthier systems to carry them" Megatron answered.

"Well, shall we get some energon and then take a walk?" Optimus asked, ready to help his mate up.

Megatron nodded. "But remember, my sweet, we are on vacation and so we don't have to rush and be anywhere. We can take things slow and just enjoy being with each other" Megatron stated, wanting to remind his mate that this was for them to spend time together and rest since they got little of that at home.

"I know, my love. That's why I waited for you to wake up. I already got some energon for us, and we can sip it at our leisure before we go and take a leisurely stroll or drive around the moon" Optimus replied, showing off the cubes of energon he had already acquired. Megatron smiled. They slowly drank the energon, chatting as they did so and thus, reinforcing their bond without interfacing. And once the energon was completely consumed, they went for a leisurely drive, enjoying this precious time together. Megatron was grateful his own sons suggested this. It meant so much to both Megatron and Optimus.


	50. Chapter 50

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Soon, though not too soon, the vacation on Cybertron's second moon came to an end and Optimus and Megatron had to return home, and to their other duties. Megatron was extremely grateful of one thing – that he was able to spend such a wonderful and relaxing time with his mate without his developing sparklings coming forth. Megatron was also grateful that Optimus had arranged a ride back home via Astrotrain, who had agreed to bring the pair back home. Megatron wasn't sure he could have taken both him and his mate back home this time.

Though very grateful, Megatron was a bit worried about all of this. "My love, I know you are a bit worried, but I did this so we both get home safely and you don't harm yourself or the developing sparklings along the way" Optimus explained as he helped his mate onto Astrotrain, who thankfully said nothing, as even he had been changed by the great transformation.

Megatron softly smiled at his mate. This all made sense then. "I just hope the little ones wait to come until we get home" megatron stated, more relaxed thanks to the vacation.

"Me, too, my love. Me too" Optimus answered as they began to head for home. Optimus hoped their sparklings were okay.

The trip back to Iacon was thankfully uneventful. And while Astrotrain went to the Library of Sparklings after dropping off Megatron and Optimus, Optimus and Megatron headed for home. Optimus figured Astrotrain may have some sparklings to pick up, so Optimus let the triple changer go with a thank you.

Megatron watched the triple changer leave. "I hope he finds who or what he is looking for" megatron stated quietly.

"So do I, my love. But we need to get you to bed so you don't tire out your systems" Optimus replied gently, guiding he heavily sparked mate inside. Megatron, feeling a mood swing come on, allowed his mate to guide him inside and to bed. Optimus made sure Megatron was settled before going and letting their boys know that the couple had returned. The triplets were grateful and happy to see their mother less stressed.

"How's dad?" Orion asked.

"Tired but relaxed. He'll probably be sparking soon, so I ask you if you will be willing to help" Optimus asked of his sons.

"I will help, as I am most rested, mother" Taurus stated.

"We other two need some rest, but should you need us, let us know" Orion stated and the third triplet nodded.

"Thank you for all you do, my sons. And hopefully soon, you will be old enough to go out on your own and seek whatever your spark searches for" Optimus told them lovingly. Optimus hugged each of the three before returning to his mate. Yes, things had definitely changed for the better.


	51. Chapter 51

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days after returning home from their very much enjoyed vacation, Megatron suddenly woke from deep recharge in agony. He had never felt such intense pain. He didn't realize, at first, that his ancient systems were preparing to spark the precious little ones that had been developing inside his old sparkling development chamber. Megatron let out a painful groan, which quickly woke Optimus. "Something wrong, love?" Optimus asked, concerned about his mate.

"…Pain…such pain" Megatron managed to utter between gritted dentals as it hurt so bad.

Optimus looked at his mate and then noticed the black, viscous substance coming from his mate. Optimus quickly realized what was going on. "My love…. You are sparking" Optimus blurted out in excitement and in worry. Optimus tried to help his mate while coming for a medic to come. Megatron didn't like the pain he was in, but he also realized that Optimus had done this and more than once.

Soon, Hook showed up to help, with Orion coming as well. "Help him" Optimus begged when he saw hook. Hook nodded and went to work. Megatron's systems were slow as they prepared to spark the sparklings. Optimus tried to offer comfort, as did Orion. "You can do it, dad" Orion encouraged, glad to be a part of this.

Optimus smiled at us son before returning attention to Megatron. After a bit longer, the sparklings began to slowly emerge, as if making sure Megatron realized just how much work and how painful this was. Megatron tried not to cry out as the little ones began to emerge. Hook soon held the first little one. "It's a mech" hook called out before beginning to check over the little one. Optimus smiled.

Soon, though not too soon, sparkling number two emerged. "It's a femme" hook announced, before checking this little one over. Megatron could only nod as he knew he had at least one left to spark. Megatron was getting very tired.

In just a bit longer, a third sparkling emerged, followed quickly by a surprise fourth sparkling, which was smaller than all three of its siblings. "We've got two more femmes" hook stated.

"Two? I thought he was only carrying three sparklings" Optimus stated in surprise.

"I'll show you" hook stated and he held the last two to be sparked. Optimus quickly realized what the fourth had been missed – she was tiny.

"No matter what…we will love them" Optimus stated, happy to see his family grow.

Megatron was exhausted, but smiled. "I guess my ancient systems can still create surprises" megatron uttered tiredly before falling into recharge. Optimus smiled and went to see the new little ones. Orion left to tell his brothers while hook left after making sure Megatron and the sparklings were healthy. Optimus was just glad the little ones had waited, and now Optimus would wait until Megatron was awake to name them.


	52. Chapter 52

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus patiently waited as Megatron slept, his much older systems desperately needing this recharge. While Optimus patienyly yet eagerly waited, he got to know each of the new sparklings. The three femmes were absolutely precious while the sole mechlings looked strong and healthy. Optimus could and couldn't wait until Megatron came around, as all four of these wonderful little ones needed names and Optimus wanted Megatron to play a part in that.

A few hours later, slowly but surely, Megatron began to come out of his sparking induced recharge. Optimus knew the bot would be famished, and so Optimus had energon nearby for whenever his mate woke. Megatron's optics soon returned to full illumination, indicating the bot was now awake. "Love?" Optimus asked, hoping Megatron was okay.

Megatron let out a sigh as his systems came online before answering, "Yes?"

Optimus was worried as Megatron hadn't responded right away, but smiled once Megatron answered. "There is energon waiting for you and once you are ready, we can name our newest little ones" Optimus replied, holding one of the new little ones.

"Energon sounds really good right now" Megatron answered, grabbing a nearby cube. "I still don't know how you were able to do this so many times."

"I think my younger systems are better able to handle it, but it still drained me a bit" Optimus answered honestly.

Megatron could only nod at that, and once Megatron finished a couple of the energon cubes, he felt ready for the next task – naming the little ones. "So, any ideas for the little ones, love?"

Optimus, glad to see his mate almost back to normal, nodded. "I think we should name the little mechling Chopper, as his alt mode looks much like yours."

The little mechling seemed to coo at that. "Sounds like he likes it" Megatron stated.

"Alright, Chopper it is. One down and three femmes to go" Optimus replied.

Megatron took a look at the tiny femme who had been a surprise. She looked so fragile, though even Megatron knew femmes weren't fragile necessarily. "I think she looks like a Crystal" Megatron stated, pointing to the femme who had been a surprise.

"I agree" Optimus stated before placing the mechling he had been holding in the special crib berth and picking up one of the femmes that hadn't been named yet. The little femme was a soft green in color but it was clear her alt mode would be a very fast car. "I wonder what we name this one."

Megatron looked at her. She reminded the old leader of the femme Viper. And that gave Megatron as idea. "How about Adder?"

Optimus was a bit confused. "Why Adder?"

"Because, she reminds me of her older half sister, Viper" Megatron stated.

Optimus smiled at that. "Okay, Adder it is" Optimus replied and set the little one down. There was only one more little one to name.

"One left to name, my love" Megatron stated.

"Yes, and I think she looks like a Spirit, as her coloration is a silvery white" Optimus stated.

"I agree" Megatron answered, soon hearing a coo from the femme, "and apparently so does she."

Optimus smiled. "Well, welcome to the world Chopper, Crystal, Adder and Spirit" Optimus stated, carefully rubbing each sparklings helm when he said their name. Each one seemed to coo. Megatron just looked on and smiled, happy for now that all seemed well and he was done being sparked.


	53. Chapter 53

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Megatron and Optimus were getting to know their newest little bundles of joy, Orion headed out into the citadel. His brothers were ok with Orion heading out, as they both had headed out for a short walk earlier. Orion made his way through the city. He was glad to be able to be out on his own. He wasn't sure if his triplet brothers felt the same calling as Orion did, but Orion felt called to find a mate.

As Orion headed out, he met and greeted many bots, most of whom were old friends of either Optimus or Megatron. All that greeted Orion were friendly, though some were slightly more guarded than others. Orion figured those ones were former cons while the very friendly ones were former Autobots. Orion continued on his walk, unaware he was drawing a certain other young bot's attention.

Orion didn't sit and take a rest until he was near the Library of Sparklings. Orion knew it hadn't been that long since his parents found him here. He hoped all the other sparklings would soon find their homes. And while Orion rested, the shy mech flyer carefully approached. Orion soon noticed the young bot.

"May I help you?" Orion asked, feeling a strange feeling in his spark around this mech, but he wasn't 100 percent sure what it meant. The shy, gentle mech became tongue-tied, as the shy bot hadn't expected this bot to acknowledge the shy bot, much less talk to him. "Are you ok?" Orion asked, seeing that the bot was silent.

"…yes…I…I'm ok" the nervous mech answered.

"Are you sure?" Orion asked, paying more attention to this new flyer bot. The flyer bot nodded. Orion quickly realized the mech was extremely shy. "Would you care to tell me your designation?"

The flyer, seeing that this bot was really trying to get know the flyer, carefully answered. "My name is Starshooter. I was created in a lab" Starshooter carefully revealed.

Orion felt bad to hear that, but felt compelled to tell his story. "I have parents, but due to conditions before Primus intervened, my triplet brothers and I were rejected. But now that things have changed, my parents have welcomed my brothers and I with open arms" Orion explained.

"You were unwanted?" Starshooter asked, surprised to hear that about Orion.

"Yes, I at one time was unwanted" Orion explained, seeming to draw Starshooter to Orion.

"May…May I ask your designation?" Starshooter asked.

"My name is Orion" Orion answered. Starshooter nodded. "Would you like to meet my family?"

Starshooter was a bit nervous. "Do…do you think they will accept me?"

"I think they will" Orion answered, knowing that his mother Optimus and Orion's siblings would be fine. Orion was only slightly uncertain about his father, Megatron.

"If you think I'll be accepted, then I'll go with you" Starshooter answered. Orion nodded and soon walked home with Starshooter in tow. Both were nervous but for different reasons. Orion hoped his mother Optimus could explain about the feeling Orion had as well as Megatron would accept Orion's new friend. Starshooter just hoped he would be welcome.


	54. Chapter 54

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Orion and Starshooter were talking and laughing as they headed back to where Orion now lived, at least since he didn't want to live on his own just yet. Starshooter had no idea the shock he was going to be in when he met Orion's family. All Starshooter knew was that this bot, this Orion, was the first bot that Starshooter had met that didn't shun the flyer bot, who didn't know part of his data was from a seeker.

"Are you sure your family will welcome me?" Starshooter asked, hoping to find a place to call home. He had been rejected much of his young life.

"Because you are my friend, I know that they will welcome you" Orion responded, still a bit unsure but wanting to ask his mother about the funny feeling in his spark. Orion's only real worry was his father, Megatron.

"If you are sure, then I trust you" Starshooter answered, unknowingly sending a sad reminder to Orion, as Optimus had told the story about when Optimus had said much the same thing after his reprogramming and before Primus set all bots free. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Starshooter. Thanks for asking. Besides, here we are" Orion answered, suddenly stopping before a large castle like abode and therefore ending the conversation they had been having.

"This is your home?" Starshooter asked, stunned. He had no idea his knew friend was so prominent on Cybertron.

"Well, until I live on my own if I choose to do so, I live here with my siblings and my parents" Orion replied. Starshooter just stared at the abode, unsure what bots lay within. "Come with me. I will introduce you to my family." Starshooter just nodded and followed his new found friend. Starshooter wasn't sure about all of this but something told him it would be ok, he needn't worry.

As the pair headed inside, the first bumped into Orion's triplet brothers, both of whom greeted Starshooter warmly, just like their mother Optimus would want them to do. Starshooter was a bit tongue-tied, but managed to introduce himself. Orion made sure to introduce all of his siblings, including the ones his father had recently sparked. "Wow" Starshooter managed to say.

"He has to meet mom and dad" Taurus stated, sure that mom Optimus and dad Megatron would be welcoming of the bot.

"Your parents? Would they really want to meet me?" Starshooter asked.

"Yes" Taurus answered and he explained about all the bots that his parents had sparked and adopted. Besides, Taurus could sense his triplet felt something for this new flyer bot and so encouraged both Orion and Starshooter to go visit Orion's parents. Orion could only hope his father would accept this while Starshooter hoped he would just be accepted as a bot who needed friends. Both headed for where Optimus and Megatron were resting and chatting, both a little nervous about this whole thing, but they knew it had to be done. Now, the real question would be how Optimus and especially Megatron would react to this whole thing. Only time would tell.


	55. Chapter 55

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Orion and Starshooter soon made their way to where Optimus and Megatron were, though Megatron had stepped out to use the refresher for a minute. Orion was slightly relieved to see just his mother first, as Orion knew his mother Optimus would be accepting of the new bot that Orion had brought to meet the older two bots. Orion gently alerted his mother to Orion and Starshooter's presence, knowing Optimus didn't always like surprises.

Optimus turned around slowly, as he knew there were still dangerous bots out there. But when Optimus saw his son with a strange bot, Optimus was a bit unsure, but still warm. "Who is this, son?" Optimus asked.

"This is Starshooter and he is a new friend of mine" Orion answered before explaining how the two met and what Orion knew of Starshooter.

What Optimus heard broke the older bot's spark. "Well, I am glad you found such a nice friend" Optimus stated warmly.

Orion was going to answer when Megatron returned to the room. Orion was a bit unsure while Starshooter was terrified as he had heard nothing but bad things about Megatron. Optimus shot his mate a look. "Who is this?" Megatron asked Orion, not as warm as Optimus but not as mean as anticipated.

"This is my new friend Starshooter. We kind of found each other near the library of Sparklings. He told me he was the result of a lab experiment and has no family" Orion answered, wanting his father to hear the full truth.

Optimus sensed more between the young pair but said nothing about it. "Megatron, my love, as long as Orion is happy, I am fine with him having a friend like Starshooter" Optimus piped up. He really did want his son to be happy.

All waited for Megatron to answer. And soon, Megatron did just that. "Welcome, Starshooter. I hope you and Orion enjoy your time together and you both are welcome here" Megatron said, relieving the tension in the room.

Orion just beamed as not only had his mother Optimus accepted Starshooter but Orion's father Megatron had accepted the bot as well. This boded well for both Starshooter and Orion who left soon after Megatron had spoken.

Once the two young bots left, Megatron noticed the look on Optimus' face. "What is going through that processor of yours, my love?" Megatron asked.

"Just thinking. It is possible that Starshooter and Orion May one day be more than just friends" Optimus answered.

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, my dear, and see what happens as time goes by" Megatron cautioned his mate.

"I know, but it's just mother's intuition" Optimus replied. Megatron smiled and snuggled with his mate, both enjoying this precious time together as they didn't get it very often.


	56. Chapter 56

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Orion was glad that the meeting had gone well, but he could tell Starshooter was a bit of a wreck. "Is something wrong, Starshooter?" Orion was a bit worried about his friend.

Starshooter looked at his friend. "I…I don't know. I didn't realize you were related to our leader" Starshooter responded, not sure if he was good enough to be with Orion. Starshooter felt lower than low.

"Star, just because my father is Megatron doesn't mean anything. I am just a regular bot like every other bot out there" Orion stated, worried that he had pushed Starshooter away.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are the leader's son and I am just a science experiment gone awry" Starshooter replied, still s bit shaken.

"Trust me, my mom would never allow me to think of myself like I am above others" Orion replied, trying to earn Starshooter's trust.

Starshooter thought about Optimus, and Star could see that what Orion said was likely true. Optimus wouldn't allow his sons to be arrogant. "It's just…having a family is so strange" Star revealed.

Orion's spark broke at that, for he knew what that meant. It meant that Starshooter had never had any family. "Well, you could have one if you wanted one" Orion answered, starting to feel something in his spark.

Starshooter sighed. He wanted a family. He wanted someone to love and who would love him. He just wasn't sure how to go about finding it. "Do you really think so?" Starshooter asked, his own spark starting to act odd around Orion.

"My dad has declared that every sparkling no matter how old has the right to find a family to belong to" Orion answered, hoping to help.

Starshooter moved closer to his friend. "I…I want a family. But who would take me?" Starshooter asked.

"I have an idea, come with me" Orion answered and soon the pair were heading for the place where Starscream and his mate Ultra Magnus lived. Orion knew if any other would accept a seeker, it would be another seeker. Starshooter had no idea where they were headed, but Starshooter trusted Orion not to lead the seeker into danger.

Soon, the young mechs were at the house. Orion carefully knocked, knowing Magnus and Screamer did have young sparklings. Starscream soon answered the door. "Yes, Orion, how can I help you?" Screamer asked, not yet seeing Starshooter.

"I have a friend who needs a family, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to take him in. He has no family, as he was the product of a failed experiment" Orion explained.

"Let me meet him" Starscream answered, "and we will go from there."

"Yes, Starscream, sir. This is the bot right here. His name is Starshooter" Orion explained pulling Starshooter closer.

Starscream noticed the young mech was a seeker and realize why Orion had sought out Starscream and his mate. "He is welcome to stay if he wishes" Starscream announced.

Orion smiled while Starshooter was stunned. "You…you want me?"

Starscream nodded. "My mate and I would be willing to adopt you as a son of ours if that is what you wish." Before the young seeker even realized it, he was nodding. He was glad to find a home. Orion quietly slipped away. He figured he could get to know Starshooter better another time. Right now, Starshooter needed to be with his new family.


	57. Chapter 57

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Once Orion had left, Starshooter was nervous around Starscream and his mate Ultra Magnus. "No need to be shy, young one" Magnus stated, having come upon the scene.

"Orion brought this young seeker to us, as this young seeker wanted a family" Starscream replied to his mate, explaining things.

"Does he have a name?" Magnus asked, assuming the young seeker was a mech.

"Yes, my name is Starshooter. I was a product of a failed scientific experiment" Starshooter answered softly.

"I told Orion and Starshooter that if Starshooter wanted a family, he was welcome here" Starscream added.

"He is welcome here, my love, but it must be his choice" Magnus answered.

Starshooter, though stunned, felt like Magnus was much like Optimus. "I…I would like to stay… if you are willing to accept me" Starshooter replied. Starscream and his mate nodded. Starshooter smiled, finally feeling like he had a place to belong. Starscream smiled, as he knew just what it meant to be part of a loving family.

Meanwhile, Orion headed for home. He had some questions that he was sure only his mother could answer. It wasn't that Megatron couldn't have answered them, but Orion felt closer to his mom.

Soon, Orion was at home. He helped his triplet brothers for a bit before he went to go talk to his mother. Fortunately for Orion, Optimus was alone as Megatron had left to take care of a few things.

"Mom?" Orion softly asked, seeing that Optimus was holding little Emerald, though she was fast asleep. Thankfully, Emerald was a sound sleeper, even for her naps.

"Yes, my son, did you need something?" Optimus replied, having a feeling where this was going to go. He just hoped he could give the right kind of advice.

"I want your advice" Orion replied and explained how he felt around Starshooter and the funny, odd thing his spark had done while with Starshooter.

"Ah" Optimus replied, having a feeling that this was going to be the discussion. Optimus gave what advise he could, including not to push Starshooter too hard or too fast as that was a good way to lose a bot. Orion listened to what he was told and trusted the advice Optimus had given him. Orion went to rest, not wanting to push Starshooter away. Orion would allow Starshooter this time to settle with the young seeker's new family. Would this be more, Orion wondered. Only time would tell.


	58. Chapter 58

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few days after arriving, Starshooter found himself welcome into his new family. He even enjoyed helping out with all the little ones that his new parents had. Starscream and Ultra Magnus appreciated the help though they also made sure that Starshooter felt like a son and not just a live in sitter. Starshooter was grateful that Orion had found The aerial bot such a wonderful home. And Starshooter was happiest when Orion came to visit, which was often but not too often. Magnus was the first to notice the increased happiness.

And one time, after Orion left, Magnus pulled his son Starshooter aside. Star was worried until Magnus began to talk. "Son, I see you are happy whenever Orion visits. Would you like to talk about it?" Magnus gently asked, wanting to help Starshooter.

"I enjoy seeing my friend who helped me find a family" Starshooter first stated, it sure about what he felt in his spark each time he saw his friend.

Magnus could sense the confusion. "That is good to hear. And remember, if you have any questions, you can always ask. I may not always have the answer, but I can help you find it" Magnus replied, not wanting to push the young one, but wanting to encourage the young flyer.

Starshooter looked to the bot he now saw as a mother. And much like Optimus, Magnus had a warmth that made the young bot feel like he wanted to talk to the bot. "Well…" Starshooter started and the explained the weird but wonderful feeling he felt in his spark every time that Orion came by, unaware that Orion felt the same. "Is something wrong with me?"

"No, my son, nothing is wrong with you. That is just the spark's way of showing you who your spark ate will be" Magnus answered.

"Sparkmate? What's that?" Starshooter asked, having never been told. Magnus carefully and gently explained what it meant. Starshooter felt better knowing what it meant but he had another question. "How do you know if it is mutual?"

"You would have to talk to Orion. One of you would have to be first in telling the other the feelings you have" Magnus explained. "But there is no rush. In fact, I suggest you take your time to get to know one another." Starshooter was relieved to hear that and he snuggled into Magnus, just happy to have found a place to belong. Magnus held the young bot close, glad that Starshooter seemed happy.


	59. Chapter 59

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

A few weeks later, after Starshooter had settled with his new family, Orion and Startshooter grrew closer as well. And This day saw Orion heading out to meet his friend. He wanted to see his friend Starshooter again. Orion knew he needed to be careful, but he had decided that today would be the day he would tell Starshooter that Orion felt more than just a friendship with the bot. Orion just hoped that he wouldn't be rejected.

Orion soon reached the outside of the library of sparklings. It had come to be a special place for Starshooter and himself, as it was where they first met. They continued meeting there as it was easy to find and had meaning to them. Orion sat down on a bench, hoping that Starshooter would soon be there as well.

Unknown to Orion, another bot was watching the pair and this bot didn't like that the two were getting close. The bot continued to watch from a distance, waiting to see if both would meet up. Soon enough, Starshooter arrived. Orion smiled at seeing the bot, and Starshooter smiled back.

"Nice to see you again" Orion said warmly, his spark going nuts.

"Nice to see you" Starshooter replied, his own spark going nuts. He just wanted to kiss the handsome Orion so badly.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked, concerned that Starshooter sounded off. Orion had no idea what was coming his way.

"I..I'm fine" Starshooter replied before growing bold and giving Orion a passionate kiss on the lips. Orion didn't resist, as this felt so right. Orion pulled Starshooter close as they kissed. Both then realized that the feelings were mutual. They would wait to bond, but now they knew that they both felt the same way about the other. Besides, both knew their parents would have to approve of this before it went any further.

However, as the kiss ended, the random bot who had been watching the pair emerged. Orion saw the bot and pushed Starshooter behind the grounder, fearing this bot wanted to hurt the flyer. Instead, the random bot smirked and grabbed Orion before running off. Starshooter was left alone and unsure what to do. He wanted to save his soon to be mate, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Starshooter commed his adoptive parents and Orion's parents for help.

When Megatron heard what had happened, he was enraged. He decided that he and Starscream would work together to bring this bad bot down. The only thing was – who took Orion and why.


	60. Chapter 60

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Unaware that Starshooter had alerted anyone about the abduction, Orion continued to struggle valiantly against the bot who had abducted the younger bot. Orion didn't recognize the bot and didn't know that Orion's father and Starshooter would recognize the bot instantly. This rogue bot hated the peace and hated that Megatron had apparently "gone soft." Little did the botnapper realize he had kindled the anger in not only Megatron but Starscream as well.

"Stop struggling" the angry older bot hissed. "It will do you no good." Orion would have replied, but the angry bot had shut off the young boy's vocal processor. "You are going to be my way to repay Megatron for what he has done to me. And the fact you are also related to Optimus makes this all the more sweet." Orion tried not to show fear, but this bot was scary and very aggressive. Orion could only hope that someone, hopefully his father, would think the young bot was worth saving.

Meanwhile, with both having told their respective mates what was going on, Starscream and Megatron headed out. They were both determined to rescue the young bot. "They went this way" Starscream stated as he noticed the trail. He knew instantly that this had been left for them to find. It was too easy. "Megatron, I regret to inform you that only one bot would have dared try this."

Megatron looked at what Starscream pointed to. Megatron grew even more livid. "You are right. And when we find said bot, he will meet his maker" Megatron growled in anger. A distant part of Starscream shivered at that, as he remembered when Megatron used that tone with the seeker. This bot napped would soon meet his end. Megatron transformed as did Starscream before both blasted off, flying quickly in hopes of saving Orion.

Starscream hadn't really cared for the young Orion that much until Starscream and his mate adopted Starshooter. Starshooter and Orion appeared to be destined to be mates. And so, when Starshooter had told Starscream and Ultra Magnus about the whole thing, Starscream joined up, so that his son Starshooter would not get hurt. Megatron knew Starscream didn't have as much stake in this as Megaton, but starscream was finally putting another bot's needs ahead of his own and Megatron appreciated it. Megatron just hoped they could reach Orion in time.


	61. Chapter 61

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Orion struggled valiantly against his bonds as the older evil bot laughed at the naive young bot. The older bot enjoyed watching the young bot struggle, as it meant the young bot would soon put himself into temporary stasis lock. Soon, just as the old evil bot figured and had anticipated, Orion was out cold, though not offline just yet. Now all the old evil had to do was wait.

Starscream and Megatron were on their way, and while Megatron flew low, Starscream flew higher, wanting to hide the fact that both of them were on their way. It didn't take long before Megatron spotted the old bot and the passed out Orion, and Megatron was pissed at the bot who had taken the leader's son, as Megatron recognized the bot instantly.

"Dreadwing" Megatron growled angrily, practically hissing at the evil bot. He was livid that this bot had done this. Megatron wasn't going to stand for it.

"Good to see you remembered me, you arrogant softy" Dreadwing responded, smirking. He figured two things – Megatron was alone and that Megatron had gone too soft to do anything. Little did Dreadwing realize that Megatron would never come alone and that a parent will fight fiercely to protect their young.

"You are dead" Megatron hissed dangerously in response, before transforming into a form Dreadwing hadn't seen before, a very intense gun. Dreadwing laughed at first, as he didn't see or hear Starscream approach. Suddenly, Dreadwing found himself facing not only Megatron as a lethal weapon, but also Starscream who was now wielding the gun. Dreadwing hadn't expected this, though he really should have, as even when Megatron was evil, he never went anywhere alone.

"Prepare to meet thy maker" Starscream hissed as he used Megatron's weapon mode to blast the evil bot away. Dreadwing was offline before he could say anything further. And once that was done, Megatron transformed back and went to his son. Orion was out cold, but he was still online.

"We have to get him some energon and then we need to get him to a medic" Megatron stated, just like a concerned parent. Starscream nodded and between Starscream and Megatron, the two bots flew Orion back to the city, both hoping Orion could be saved, though for different reasons. Only time would tell if they had gotten to Orion in time to save the young mech.


	62. Chapter 62

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Once back in Iacon, Megatron took Orion straight to one of the medics while Starscream headed for home. Star scream hoped Orion would make it – for Starshooter's sake as Starscream had seen how the two interacted. Megatron soon found Hook, "He needs help" Megatron shouted, needing emergent help for his son.

Hook came over instantly, not liking how the young mech looked. Megatron was asked to step out but refused at first. "I understand that you want to be with him, sir, but I need you to step out so that we can try and save him" Hook told Megatron. Hook hadn't wanted to say it, but he needed to.

Megatron slowly nodded ad then backed off. Megatron hated being out of control of things, but since the change, he had been better about understanding that he couldn't control everything. Megatron went to go wait while Hook began to work on Orion. Hook found many disturbing things in the young bot and realized that he would need to be careful or he could possibly offline the young bot. Hook prayed and then got to work.

Meanwhile, out in a makeshift waiting room, Megatron sat, arms crossed and looking angry. He wasn't angry necessarily but very very worried. He didn't know if his son would survive this, as Dreadwing had always been an awful bot and this time was no different. But as Megatron waited, he was a bit surprised at the next bot who entered. It wasn't Optimus, as Optimus hadn't been able to come due to the other sparklings needing him. It was another young bot that Megatron remembered seeing, but couldn't recall the name.

"Megatron, sir?" Starshooter asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes, what did you want…?" Megatron asked back, clearly having forgotten the young mech's name.

"It's Starshooter, and I wanted to know how Orion is" Starshooter answered, reminding the old bot.

"I don't know much, but Hook is working on him. You can wait with me if you wish" Megatron stated, as he knew little more.

"Are you sure, sir?" Starshooter asked, not wanting to impose.

"I'm sure, now please…sit" Megatron replied, before pointing to a bench not far from where Megatron was sitting. Megatron thought of something – this would give him a chance to know Starshooter better. And once Starshooter sat down, Megatron asked the young mech questions. Starshooter answered what he could and also asked his own questions. Megatron would answer questions that were appropriate but refused to answer a few, as they were not questions he would answer for anyone outside of his mate. Most of them had to deal with the old war, and Megatron really didn't want to rehash that.

And as the pair were chatting, Hook came forth. "I've done what I can. Now it is up to him. You are both welcome to see him if you wish, but I ask that you keep your visit short so he can rest" hook stated. Starshooter headed right in, but Megatron stayed behind. He wanted to know more. Hook realized this instantly. "Dreadwing caused lots of damage. I almost lost Orion a few times as I was trying to remove items that could have killed Orion instantly. I found all of them and removed them. Orion is online but he is very weak."

Megatron nodded. "Thank you for the update hook. I know you will do your best to care for him. I will go see my son and then I will update my mate" Megatron replied. Hook nodded and Megatron went to check on his son. He really hoped Orion survived.


	63. Chapter 63

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Unaware that Megatron had stayed behind for a bit and for more information, Starshooter headed right for the young Orion. Starshooter could see the young mech was online but very weak. Starshooter carefully approached, also unaware that Primus had held Megatron up for a reason. Primus was going to use Starshooter to help heal Orion.

As Starshooter got closer to the young Orion, Starshooter felt something strange. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but he felt like this unseen force was encouraging Starshooter to open his chest plates and release his spark. Starshooter was terrified at the prospect, but the closer he got to Orion, the stronger the urge felt.

Finally, once Starshooter reached Orion's side, Starshooter could no longer fight the urge and releases his small spark. It was smaller than a regular bot's spark due to Starshooter being the product of an experiment but Starshooter didn't know that. As Starshooter's precious spark hung in the air, Orion's chest plates began to move and open. The were slow as Orion was still very, very weak.

"Please, my friend" Starshooter encouraged, hoping that he wouldn't be left vulnerable. And soon, much to Starshooter's surprise, Orion's spark emerged. Orion's spark was also smaller than usual as his triplet sparking had literally been one spark divided into three, each being a third of the original. And as Starshooter watched, Orion's spark raced for the other exposed spark. And before Starshooter knew it, both sparks were bonding and merging. Starshooter could now feel Orion and vice versa.

The sparks quickly returned to their appropriate chambers. And as Megatron finally came in to visit, Starshooter was pulsing love to his mate. Starshooter backed off a bit to allow Megatron a chance to see Orion. Little did Starshooter realize that Megatron could sense what may have happened.

"How is he doing?" Megatron asked, carefully approaching Starshooter. Megatron was also curious to see if Starshooter would say anything about what may or may not have happened while Megatron was busy getting more information regarding his son.

"I..I think he's doing better" Starshooter answered, trying not to give himself away. He didn't want to tell anyone yet and he also had no idea that he himself was sparked as a result of this.

Megatron smiled. He wasn't going to give away that he sensed more. Starshooter was just glad for now that he thought no one yet knew. Megatron and Starshooter stayed for a short time longer before leaving, each secretly hoping that the bond would end up saving Orion.


	64. Chapter 64

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

As Starshooter headed for his home and Megatron headed for his home, Optimus was impatiently waiting for his mate to come home. Megatron had prevented Optimus from coming due to all the sparklings that needed care. Optimus didn't like being left in the dark, but he knew Megatron would explain everything in detail when he arrived home. In fact, Optimus expected it.

Soon, Megatron arrived home, but he didn't get the greeting he was hoping for. "So tell me what the hell has been going on, Megatron?" Optimus asked, obviously upset about being left in the dark about the whole episode.

Megatron sighed. He had hoped Optimus would have been in a better mood, but Megatron also understood why Optimus was not happy. This had to deal with their son. "I didn't want you to worry, my love. That and we have so many sparklings here who need you" megatron said, hoping to calm down his mate.

"Orion is my son too" Optimus replied, the use of the word "my" in front of son showing how hurt the red and blue bot was.

Megatron sighed again. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't want you hurt, too, as Dreadwing was a deadly bot when he was a con. He never changed. I had to offline him to save our son. I…I couldn't go on if he killed you in the process of trying to save our son." Megatron then hung his helm, hoping Optimus would forgive the older bot.

When Optimus heard what Megatron had said, Optimus had originally wanted to be mad and lash out, but when Optimus really listened, he realized his mate was trying not only to protect and save their son, but also protect and save Optimus and the rest of Megatron's family. Optimus then softened his facial features and voice. "I'm sorry, too, my love. I didn't even think about the fact that you were not only trying to rescue our son, but also keep the rest of us safe" Optimus replied warmly, no anger in his voice or tone, only warm, love, and sorrow.

Megatron heard the change in tone I. His mate's voice and looked to his mate. Optimus stood there with his arms open, offering a hug to the old leader. Megatron slowly smiled and then headed to his mate. The pair embraced tightly, both realizing what they almost lost in this whole fiasco. They hugged for a bit longer before Optimus broke the hug. "How… is our son?" Optimus asked, desperately needing to know.

"The medic has done all he can, it's up to Orion….and Starshooter now" Megatron answered honestly.

"Why Starshooter?" Optimus asked, having a gut feeling. He had had the feeling when Optimus first met Starshooter, and now the feeling felt stronger.

"Because I think while I was still talking to the medic about our son's medical condition…I think Starshooter sparkbonded with our son" Megatron revealed. Optimus nodded. He snuggled into his mate. They both hoped Orion would pull through this, but only time would tell.


	65. Chapter 65

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Orion soon found himself rousing. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, and he was a bit scared. He could feel tubes and lines on him and going into him. He didn't want to panic if that foul bot was still around, and so he tried to remain still. His slight tremors gave him away, though. "Relax, kid. You'll be okay and you are safe" came a gruff voice. Orion's optics soon widened in panic as he looked around to try and find the voice. The medic soon came over. "You're in the med bay, son." Orion looked and saw Ratchet. "I'll comm your parents and let them know you're awake." And soon Ratchet headed out to comm Megatron and Optimus.

Shortly after the medic left that area, Starshooter came running in, just managing to miss knocking over Ratchet. Ratchet let it slide -this time. "Love?" Starshooter asked as he approached Orion, unsureif Orion knew about the bond. Orion saw his friend and smiled. Orion couldn't talk just yet, but he could move and so he reached out for Starshooter's hand. Starshooter grabbed the offered hand and rubbed it softly. Orion was a little puzzled but allowed Starshooter to continue. Starshooter noticed the puzzled look. Starshooter sighed. "In hopes to help save you, our sparks became bonded. I…I hope you aren't mad at me. I…I didn't want to lose you."

Orion processed what the other bot had said. And slowly and carefully, Orion lifted Starshooter's lowered helm. And once Orion lifted it, all Starshooter could see was a warm, loving smile on Orion's faceplates. Then, Starshooter felt love pulse carefully through the bond. Starshooter quickly realized what that meant – Orion had accepted the bond. Starshooter smiled and pulsed love back. Both seemed lost in each other's optics until a cough was heard at the door.

"Forgive us for butting in, but would it be ok for us to see our son?" Optimus carefully asked, his mate Megatron right behind Optimus.

Starshooter moved slightly to the side. "Of course, I'm sure he would love to see you" Starshooter replied, allowing Optimus and Megatron to come close to the med bay berth. "He can't speak just yet, but he is glad that you came."

Optimus and Megatron smiled. "We love you son, both of you" Optimus stated as he hugged Starshooter while resting a hand gently on top of Orion's hand. Both young bots smiled. They had been shown love and acceptance. Megatron joined in the hug and such. It meant the world to the young bots, and it showed.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but you really should leave so he can rest" Ratchet stated, ruining the moment.

"Fine, we will leave, hatchet, but Starshooter is going to stay longer. And if you prevent that I will tell hook about your hook up with wheeljack long ago" Optimus stated, standing firm for the nervous young mech.

"Fine…fine" Ratchet stated and headed off. He didn't want anyone else to know about that hook up. Optimus and Megatron soon left, leaving the two young bonded mechs. Both just savored this time to be alone. Neither yet aware that the bond that had saved Orion had also sparked Starshooter, but right now, neither cared.


End file.
